The Wings Of Ancient Light - Book Five
by nikkiclyneZX15
Summary: The Dark Lord has returned and the world is in danger of once more plunging into eternal darkness. At Hogwarts, an unexpected, unwanted figure of authority has taken up post as the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. Rachele finds her hands full as she attempts to keep both threats at bay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hard to believe this is Book Five. Our dear young Rachele is growing up fast with more challenges ahead of her. Let's discover what the new year awaits for her.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter One – Is This The End

Prologue

" _ **My Lord are you well? You seem distressed."**_

" _ **Be silent Wormtail." Voldemort hissed. "We have a dilemma on our hands." He faced his Death Eaters, an army of hundreds ready to serve their Dark Lord.**_

" _ **My friends we are threatened by our most powerful foe yet. Harry Potter is weak and I have my strategy to end his life. But this..." His mind went back to the previous year. All he saw were two bright green orbs flashing dangerously "...this GIRL is becoming a nuisance! I was lucky to have been brought back into this world. If she had arrived much sooner she could've destroyed over a decades work without so much as lifting a finger!" His followers cowered under their master's rage. "But we must remember...she is still human and is capable of death. There are few things in this world that can kill one like her but they do exist!**_

 _ **His black eyes blazed with the thirst for blood. "Rachele Sullivan...I will destroy you."**_

* * *

 _ **(A few weeks later)**_

 _'Dear Little One'_

 _I wish I was writing due to happier circumstances but once again I must implore you for your assistance. Two days ago Harry Potter performed illegal under-age magic to save his cousin from two Dementors that had unexpectedly appeared in Little Whinging. The Ministry of Magic have threatened expulsion but we have succeeded in convincing them to hold a hearing. I have dispatched a few of my most trusted Aurors to collect Harry from the Dursleys home and deliver him safely to head quarters(I trust you know the place I speak of). My request is for you to aid in Harry's safe arrival to this destination._

 _Sincerely Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. Destroy this letter as soon as you've finished reading it._

Rachele read her mentors letter thoroughly many times. She had been shocked to hear about Harry's use of magic but under the grave conditions she believed he made the right decision. She had no objection helping Harry to reach headquarters and she wondered who the Aurors Dumbledore had sent were. But that didn't matter, she was happy to help Harry get away from those wretched relatives of his.

" **What does it say Mistress?"** Her familiars voice snapped her back to the present. He was watching her from the centre of her bed

"Albus wants another favour from me." She crushed the parchment in her hand and the letter vaporised in a flash of smoke. "He wants me to take Harry to Grimmauld Place."

" **Where's that?"**

She looked down at him. "Oh true...you've never been there before." She smiled. "It has been a long time. I haven't been there since long before Hogwarts."

" **When are we going?"** The tabby sat up attentively.

"As soon as possible. Albus didn't disclose a time or date, which usually means he wants me to leave immediately." She crouched down to the Tabby. "I'll have to send you ahead to head quarters Pusscat. It'll be a crazy ride." When he meowed in protest she patted his head. "Don't you worry, you won't be alone. It was originally the house of the Blacks so Sirius will be there."

" **Better than nothing I suppose."** He huffed.

"That's the spirit. I'll just let Sirius know you're coming." She closed her eyes and placed two fingers on her temple. _'Sirius...Sirius can you hear me?'_

 _'Rachele? Is that you? How've you been lass?'_

 _'Fine thanks. I need a favour,'_

 _'Sure lass, anything.'_

 _'Albus is asking me, along with some Aurors, to pick up Harry. I can't risk taking Tiger with me. If I send him to your place can you watch him for me?'_

 _'Of course! I'd be happy to. Some of your friends are here too so I can put him in their care if anything comes up.'_

Rachele's eyebrows furrowed. _'Friends? Who?'_

 _'All the Weasleys are here plus Hermione. They've been here since yesterday.'_

 _'Oh good. In that case could you give him to Hermione? He can talk to Crookshanks.'_

 _'Will do. When are you lot getting here?'_

 _'Later tonight. I'll give you a heads up when we're close. Speaking of which I better head out. See you later Sirius.'_

 _'See you soon lass.'_

She opened her eyes and removed her fingers from her temple. She looked down at Tiger who was watching her curiously. "Good news Pusscat. The Weasleys and Hermione are all there too. So you'll be around close friends."

" **Excellent. I have unfinished business with Crookshanks."**

"I'm sure you do." She chuckled before leaning down and laying a quick peck on his furry head. "I'll see you tonight." She put a hand on his back and seconds later the tabby vanished without a sound. Only moments later did she focus her own mind onto Harry's hometown and she too disappeared from her bedroom. She reappeared on the dark street of Privet Drive and headed straight for number four. Sensing many magical signatures in the upstairs area, Rachele guessed the Aurors had already arrived. Seeing that the Dursleys were all occupied in their living room, she phased through the solid door and headed straight upstairs. She heard distinct voices coming from Harry's bedroom and this time politely knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal an average height woman with shoulder length pink hair.

"Tonks!" Rachele beamed and lunged at the woman. "It's been years!"

"Blimey!" Tonks pulled back and looked her over. "Is that little Rachele? Last time I saw you, you were a wee little toddler. Look how tall you've grown!"

"I have grown a bit more this summer." Rachele grinned proudly.

"Quiet you two!" Mad-eye Moody hissed at them. "Where's your constant vigilance?" There were two other Aurors behind him. Kingsley Shacklebolt was one, a taller dark skinned wizard from the Ministry. And a woman whom Rachele did not know.

Harry came over and his eyes widened. "Rach? What're you doing here?"

"Harry!" Rachele hugged him as well and was confused when he only lightly patted her back. "Dumbledore asked me to help."

"Course he did." Moody growled. "That's what we need, a teenage girl working for the Order."

"Lighten up you ol' codger." Rachele grinned. "You know I'm more than capable." She turned back to Harry. "What's this I hear about you being expelled? Were there really Dementors here?"

Harry looked away and nodded. "Yeah...they would've killed Dudley if I hadn't done something."

"Bloody hell." Rachele growled. "The Ministry are more concerned with covering up their own arses than the single life of an innocent Muggle."

"Too right!" Tonks laughed. "You turned out to be quite the feisty one ey?"

Rachele grinned. "I try."

"Enough!" Moody glared. "Let's hurry this up!" He led the group outside with Harry guarded in the middle. They lined up on the lawn and Moody hit the ground with his staff. Brooms appeared and flew to their respected owners. Since Rachele didn't own one, she was given a ordinary one most likely from a random broom closet.

"What's happening?" Harry whispered.

"We'll explain when we get there." Rachele told him as she mounted her broom. "Bloody old beat up piece of crap." Harry smiled amusedly at her mumblings.

They took off into the night sky forming a protective triangular formation around Harry. Rachele flew directly to his left, now and then flashing him a reassuring grin. They soared over the buildings of London and eventually landed in a quiet street outside a tall section of apartments. Moody hit the ground twice with his staff again and the building before them began trembling. Apartments eleven and thirteen slowly split apart to reveal an extra section in between them.

"Well Harry." Rachele grinned. "Welcome to number twelve Grimmauld Place."

"Shush Sullivan!" Moody growled. "You don't know who's listening."

"Take it easy Mad-Eye." She rolled her eyes. "Don't get you knickers in a knot." Tonks snorted in the background.

"Come on." Rachele tugged Harry's sleeve. "Let's go inside." She led him into a dim narrow hallway. The walls were painted in dark morbid shades and had definitely seen better days when it came to maintenance. "Up here." She took him up a level of stairs before turning into a hallway. Up the end they saw a lit up room with adults conversing around a table, Sirius Black amongst them. They caught his eye for a brief moment before Molly Weasley came out and closed the door.

"Harry! Rachele!" She gave them both motherly hugs. "Thank heavens you're both alright." She cupped Harry's cheeks. "Bit peaky. But I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until after the meeting's finished."

"That's okay Mrs Weasley." Rachele smiled. "We'll go find Ron and Hermione."

"Of course dear. Straight upstairs. First door on the left."

"Thanks!" She dragged Harry by the arm before he could object. They walked up one flight and came across a mangy old house-elf cleaning the bottom frame of a covered portrait. Rachele stared at the little creature. "Kreacher?"

The aged house-elf turned to her and crinkled his nose. "Filthy little Mudblood. Step away from my Mistress."

"Pleasant as always." She rolled her eyes. "Ignore him Harry. He's always been particularly nasty." Harry nodded watching Kreacher with a curious expression. They reached the second landing and went to the door on the left as Mrs Weasley instructed them. Rachele walked in first and was instantly met with a tackle from someone with bushy-brown hair. Thankfully she was able to catch her footing before she barrelled into the boy behind her.

"Hermione! Holy hell give me a heart attack why don't you?"

Hermione let her go and went to hug Harry as well. "I'm so glad you two are alright!" She backed away and looked between them. "We heard about the Dementor attack. You must tell us everything!"

"Let them breathe Hermione." Ron chuckled.

"And don't look at me." Rachele put up her hands. "I only heard about the Dementors earlier today."

"That hearing at the Ministry!" Hermione went on. "It's just outrageous! I've looked it up they simply can't expel you!"

"That's our Hermione." Rachele smiled. "Always reliable with the books."

"Rachele this is serious! It's completely unfair what they're doing!" Hermione glared at her.

"There's a lot of that going around at the moment." Harry said walking around. "So what is this place?"

"Headquarters." Rachele said.

"Order of the Phoenix." Ron added.

"It's a secret society." Hermione explained. "Dumbledore formed it back when they fought against You-Know-Who."

"Seriously Hermione he has a name." Rachele rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard."

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter I suppose." Harry glared at them. "I've gone all summer without a scrap of news!"

"Sorry Harry." Rachele frowned. "If I'd known you were in the dark I would've said something."

"We wanted to tell you mate." Ron said. "Really we did. Only..."

"Only _what?_ " Harry snapped.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to to tell you anything." Hermione finished.

Rachele frowned. This wasn't like her mentor. He had asked her to protect Harry, but that didn't include keeping secrets from him.

"Dumbledore said that?" Harry said. "But why would he want to keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help!" His voice began to rise. "After all I'm the one who saw Voldemort return!"

"Harry..." Rachele said calmly but he wasn't listening.

"I'M THE ONE WHO SAW CEDRIC DIGGORY GET KILLED!"

Two loud 'cracks' sounded' behind Harry and the boy jerked in surprise. "Harry!" Fred and George Weasley appeared with identical grins. "Thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"Hey guys." Rachele said casually despite Harry's temper. "I see you can apparate now."

"Officially of age a few weeks ago." Fred winked.

"Enough about that though." George said. "We have something a little more interesting." He held up a long piece of string with an ear tied to the end. The ear looked a little too real and alive for Rachele's taste.

"Extendable Ears" They announced.

"Seriously guys?" Rachele laughed. "You're just asking for trouble."

"Why our dear Rachele!" Fred slung an arm around her.

"Trouble makes the world go round!" George copied his twins' actions.

"Idiots." She shrugged them off. "What did you have in mind?" Cat-like grins formed on their faces. 'Oh hell...'

 **(A few minutes later)**

"This is a bad idea." Rachele whispered.

"Ssshhh!" Fred said as he lowered the string. "You agreed to it."

"More like peer pressured into it." She mumbled.

They could hear the hushed voices of the adults coming from the meeting room but they couldn't pick up anything coherent. While everyone else leaned in to hear better, Rachele put her elbow on the railing and leaned her face against her hand in a bored manner. She found this a complete waste of time.

"Ginny!" She smiled at the girl who had decided to join them. Ginny squeezed next to her and the two shared a hug.

"How've you been?" Rachele whispered to her.

"Alright. You?" Ginny asked

"Uneventful." She snorted. "Apart from this drama with Harry's hearing."

"You heard about that huh?"

"It's hardly a secret is it?"

"Probably not."

"Oi! Will you two pipe down?" Ron was glaring at them. "We're trying to listen!"

"Well excuse us." Rachele huffed while Ginny just shrugged.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered loudly. "Leave it alone!" Rachele looked down and saw Hermione's fluffy orange cat batting the ear with it's paw. She noticed her own tabby cat sitting on the bottom step watching him with interest. "Huh...was wondering where he was." Crookshanks succeeded in tearing the piece of flesh off and trotted off carrying the ear in his mouth.

"Hermione I hate your cat." Ron said.

"Bad Crookshanks!" Hermione scolded her pet.

"My cat wasn't much better was he?" Rachele chuckled as Tiger became preening himself. "Lazy furball."

They were forced to wait another half hour before the adults finally emerged from the meeting. The teenagers filed down the stairs where Mrs Weasley was waiting for them at the bottom. "Come along everyone! We'll be eating dinner in the kitchen." She gasped in fright when the Twins apparated behind her. "Just because you're of age now, does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!"

Rachele laughed at the commotion as she made her way into the kitchen. Her stomach gave a loud grumble and she gave it a few pats. "Yeah, yeah I'll feed you soon." She took a seat around the table and Tiger pounced onto her lap. "Hey Pusscat. You hungry?" He meowed and she laughed. "It's coming don't worry." The table was set and drinks were poured. She smiled when Harry and Sirius shared a joyful reunion and was grateful to see the radiant smile on the formers face. If anyone could could make Harry happy...it was his godfather.

Rachele sat next to Ginny and the two girls had a good giggle when Tonks entertained them by morphing her face into a pig and then a duck. While Rachele knew about Metamorphasus and their capabilities, it didn't make watching Tonks charades any less hilarious.

"I don't understand." She heard Harry say. "What does the Ministry have against me?" She turned her head towards that end of the table.

"Show him." Moody said. "He'll find out soon enough."

Sitting next to him, Kinglsey straightened out a newspaper and handed it to Harry who took it. He stared at the front cover which read in bold letters;

 **THE BOY WHO LIES?**

There was a moving picture directly beneath it of Harry the year before right before he battled the dragons in the Tri-wizard Tournament. The picture then changed into the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge with the headline;

 **FUDGE; ALL IS WELL**

"He's attacking Dumbledore as well." Sirius explained when he saw the look on Harry's face. "Fudge is using all his power and influence over the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job." Remus Lupin said.

"But that's insane! No-one in their right mind would believe that Dumbledore-"

"Exactly the point." Remus interrupted. "Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear."

"In short he's a coward." Rachele said. "A miserable little wimp hiding behind his own laws to get what he wants."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Fear makes people do terrible things Harry, the last time Voldemort gained power it almost destroyed everything we hold most dear." He sighed. "Now he's returned I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth." Harry was silent as he took in Remus's words.

"We think..." Sirius continued. "...Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago he had huge forces at his command, and not just witches and wizards but all matter of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same." He paused for a moment. "But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in."

Moody cleared his throat to signal him but Sirius ignored him.

"We believe...Voldemort might be after something."

"Sirius." Mad-eye warned.

"Something he didn't have last time."

Harry frowned. "You mean...like a weapon?"

"No!" Mrs Weasley interrupted sharply. "That's enough! He's just a boy! You say any more and you might as well induct him to the Order straight away!"

"Good! I want to join!" Harry stated. "If Voldemorts raising an army then I want to fight."

Sirius nodded and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smile and a wink at Harry.

 _'Bloody hell.'_ Rachele sighed. _'Can't be helped I guess.'_

The subject of Voldemort was forgotten for the time being and dinner was served. After stomachs were filled, Mrs Weasley sent them all upstairs for the night. Rachele went into a separate room with Hermione and Ginny, the latter took the bed while the two older girls lay on mattresses on the floor. All three fell into a restless sleep, wary of the darkness lurking ahead.

The next morning Harry left early with Mr Weasley to head over to his hearing. It was long before anyone was awake, especially Rachele who sleepily trudged into the kitchen a few hours later.

"Morning young lass." Sirius smiled at her. "Sleep well?"

"Fine." She yawned. "Breakfast?"

"Almost brunch is more like it." He chuckled and handed her a plate of eggs, toast and sausages. "Here, it's been dished up already."

"Thanks." She took several bites. "Sirius?

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure about Harry? Letting him join the Order I mean." She stuffed an egg into her mouth.

"We let you join didn't we?"

"That's different." She said. "You know that."

Sirius sighed. "Your friends still don't know do they?"

"Not yet."

He stared at her. "When are you going to tell them?"

She paused with her eating and placed her knife and fork down. "I don't know. When I feel it's right."

"Rachele." Sirius leaned closer. "It's been five years since you met them. What are you waiting for?"

Rachele gazed intently at the table. "The safety of their lives...of _her_ life."

"Her life?" He asked confused. "Who do you mean?"

Rachele shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She pushed her plate away. "I'm going back upstairs." She stood up and turned away. "Let me know when Harry comes back." She walked away with Sirius watching her with concern. While she may have confided in him about her lineage and abilities, the one detail she had deliberately left out was her link to Hermione. The only person who knew of her true identity was Dumbledore, the reason being his finding her as a baby over fourteen years ago and helping her hide her tracks from her parents. Her mentor had promised to keep her secret safe and had done so without fail her entire life; there was no-one she trusted more.

She entered the girls room and found Hermione and Ginny buried in deep conversation.

"I think it's absolutely barmy." Ginny said. "The system is all outta whack, oh hi Rachele."

The girls turned to her and Rachele smiled at them. "Hey. Watcha talking about?"

"Harry's hearing." Hermione said as she made space for her on the bed. "We think the whole ordeal is invalid. The Ministry is just flaunting their control."

"It's that baffoon Fudge." Rachele growled. "The wizarding world is being controlled by a complete imbecile. And the Daily Prophet is labelling him a hero for speaking out against Harry and Dumbledore. The whole thing is sickening."

"I don't see him lasting as Minister for much longer." Ginny commented. "The truth will come out eventually, and when it does he'll be too frightened to remain in office."

"Good riddance." Rachele huffed. "We don't need a coward like him leading our community."

"Who's a coward?" Harry was back from his hearing and had walked in the middle of Rachele's sentence.

"Fudge is." She looked him over. "How did it go?"

"Cleared of all charges." He shrugged.

"That's great Harry!" Hermione beamed at him.

Rachele stared at him. "Why aren't you more excited?"

Harry's eyes darted around the room. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" When no one moved he shot pointed looks at Hermione and Ginny. _"Alone."_ They exchanged glances and silently left the room leaving Harry and Rachele to talk.

"Something wrong Harry?"

"At the hearing. Dumbledore spoke on my behalf. He convinced the court I was innocent."

She blinked. "Well that's good isn't it?"

"It was. Except for the 'pretending I don't exist' part." He frowned.

"What? You mean he ignored you?"

Harry nodded. "After they cleared me, I tried to call him to thank him, but he just left without even looking at me."

Rachele shook her head. "That doesn't sound like him. He must have a good reason for it."

"Well I'd like to know what that is." He clenched his fist. "I hate being kept in the dark!"

"Harry..." Rachele took a deep breath. "I don't think you should join the Order."

His eyes darted to her in shock. _"What? WHY?"_

"Just listen to me for a minute." She put up a hand. "While it's true Voldemort is preparing an army and he could attack the wizarding world at any given moment, the fact remains is that you are his top priority." She stared intently at him. "He's coming after you Harry...to _kill_ you. The Order is only trying to protect you."

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!" Harry shouted. "I wish you'd all stop treating me like a child! Don't you think I can handle myself?"

"Of course we do!" She cried. "You're more than capable! But you're our friend Harry! We all love you and want you safe! Since when isn't that enough for you?"

"Since I watched Cedric die right in front of me!" He yelled and stood over her. "No amount of love and kindness in the world can help that! It won't stop Voldemort from killing everything in his path!"

Rachele tightened her jaw. "If that's what you think than he's already won! What's the point in defending this earth if there's nothing worth fighting for!" She stood as well so she was nose to nose with him. "Love and kindness are two of many qualities that give us strength Harry! The courage and diligence to give our lives for the greater good!" She glared. "Have you become so self-righteous that you've lost sight of what's really important?"

"Don't you dare." Harry growled darkly. "You have no idea what I've lost. The pain I've had to endure because of that psycho running around free on the streets! DON'T PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M FEELING!"

"WE ALL KNOW HOW YOU'RE FEELING!" She yelled back. "You think you're the only victim who's fallen prey to Voldemorts terror? There are other orphans out there who've lost their parents just like you have! Don't be so selfish in thinking you're the only one effected by everything that's going on!"

"But you still have your parents...DON'T YOU! You can't accuse me for being selfish when you still have a living family!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screeched and Harry stared at her. "I...I don't know if my parents are alive or not." She looked away with tears in her eyes. "Dumbledore found me when I was a baby...I barely remember them. They're Muggles so they're at just as much risk as everyone else."

Harry frowned and looked away. "I keep forgetting you're Muggle-born. You just don't seem like it."

Rachele shrugged. "I don't feel like it either." She sighed. "Please Harry...I'm begging you. I'm not trying to control you. I'm asking because I care about you. I love you like my brother...I can't lose you."

Harry turned away from her. "Sorry...but I refuse to run away. I refuse to be seen as a coward hiding behind my allies. My decision is final." He walked out slamming the door loudly behind him, while Rachele finally broke down and collapsed to her knees in tears. Moments later Hermione and Ginny raced into the room and sat on either side of the distraught girl. They each kept an arm around her shoulders while she sobbed hysterically into her hands. The two girls waited patiently while she let everything out. Hermione held onto her hands and rubbed them gently while Ginny leaned on her shoulder and whispered words of comfort to her. After several minutes of consolation. Rachele finally fell asleep sprawled out on Hermione's lap, emotionally wiped out from her vicious row with Harry.

"What happened?" Ginny asked looking at Rachele's sleeping figure. "I could hear them shouting from the kitchen."

Hermione sighed. "Something's wrong with Harry. He's losing his temper too quickly."

"What could she have said to set him off like that?"

Hermione pondered that for a moment. "Rachele wasn't too keen on letting Harry join the Order."

Ginny looked at her. "You think she told him that?"

"Harry has a lot of pride when it comes to You-Know-Who. He doesn't want people fussing over him."

"But..." Ginny frowned. "Harry can't fight this war by himself."

Hermione looked down at the girl on her lap. "I know...and Rachele knows that especially. Being raised by Dumbledore, I can only imagine how much of the world she's seen. If anyone understands the gravity of what's happening...she does." The girls fell silent and continued to watch over their friend. Hermione couldn't help but worry; this was the first time Rachele and Harry had argued and it was no small matter either. She could only hope that their conflicting opinions didn't cause too much damage on their friendship.

Hermione's concern over her two friends only grew as the day of the new term approached. Harry and Rachele barely spoke to each other and if the latter tried to start a conversation he would just snap at her and she would fall quiet. When Harry was escorted by Tonks and Moody to the train station, Rachele raced ahead to avoid any more tension between them. She boarded the train long before any of them and was found waiting patiently in an empty compartment, with her tabby cat curled up on her lap. Ron and Harry sat across from her, the latter in the seat furthest away, while Hermione sat beside her. Ginny had gone off to find other friends, claiming she couldn't bear the awkwardness between them.

The first hour of the journey was silent between the quartet. Harry and Rachele were completely ignoring each other while Ron and Hermione communicated with glances towards the other. Rachele would attempt to catch Harry's eye but he would always stubbornly turn away. This continued for a while before Rachele couldn't take it any more and angrily stood up to confront him, causing Tiger to fall to the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" She yelled. "Are you mad at me for caring about you? What a horrible friend I must be!"

Harry glared at her. "Bugger off."

"No I won't bugger off!" She said sharply. "Not until you tell me what I've done wrong!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry turned and shouted at her. "I have enough on my plate without you smothering me! Go be a pest somewhere else!"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped but the damage had been done. Rachele's eyes turned blank and she let out a dry chuckle. "If that's the way you want it." She walked over and slid the door open.

"Wait!" Hermione stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'll sit somewhere else." She said without turning around. "It's obvious I'm not wanted here." She slammed the door behind her leaving Ron and Hermione gaping in stunned silence.

"Harry..." Hermione turned to him with disappointment flashing in her eyes. "What have you done?"

"It's not my fault she doesn't know how to respect one's personal space." Harry waved dismissively. "Let her go...we're better off without her."

Hermione stiffly sat back down in disbelief. She scooped up Tiger who was staring after where his Mistress had gone. "It's best to leave her be." She told the tabby. "She needs space right now." The cat meowed sadly and snuggled close to her. Hermione stroked his head and shot a glare over to Harry who stared blankly out the window.

 _'What in Merlin's name has happened to you?'_

Once she was far enough away, Rachele leaned against the wall keeping a hand over her mouth to hold back a sob. She couldn't understand why this was happening. She cared about Harry so much and all she wanted to do was be his friend and protect him. But she couldn't do that if he continued to push her away. If he was choosing to completely shut her out, then Rachele had no real reason to be around him any more. She clutched her shirt above where her heart was; the pain of losing a friend was too much to bear.

"Gryffindor? Are you okay?"

She looked up with watery eyes into the comforting blue orbs of Robert Kordellus. Desperate for a friend, she stumbled over to him and buried her head into the crook of his neck. Robert stood stiffly for a moment, unsure of how to comfort her. But when he heard the cries escaping her throat and felt the tears soaking his shirt, he gently wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. He had never seen Rachele so emotionally vulnerable before and it tore at his very soul to see her break down like this. He noticed that their dramatic scene had attracted some attention, students were sticking their heads out to see what the commotion was. So keeping one arm around her shoulder, he gently led her to his compartment for some privacy. Even after he sat them down, Rachele didn't let go of his shirt for several minutes. Eventually she pried herself away and spent another long while staring lifelessly at the floor. Her un-Rachele like behaviour was beginning to scare him; what happened to the girl who was always happy and bubbly?

"Robbie..." His eyes snapped to to her. Was that her voice? It sounded completely dead.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm a pest?"

Her question caught him off guard. "Why would you think that?"

She finally looked up at him with dull eyes. "I don't know if I can do this any more."

He gently grabbed her hand and was grateful when she didn't pull away. "Tell me what happened. I'm here for you."

She slowly recited the past few days to him. Dumbledore's letter, helping the Aurors deliver Harry to headquarters, the dinner conversation revolving around Voldemort's plan to claim the world and finally her row with Harry which was sparked by her objection to him joining the Order.

"Sounds to me like he's just being stubborn." Robert explained. "It's an annoying masculine trait Rach." He shook his head. "It's called pride, all men are guilty of it."

"Then why is he snapping at me?" Rachele sniffed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't." He smiled. "I'm sure Harry knows how much you care. He just has a lot on his plate. It's probably just stress. Poor bloke is probably under a lot of pressure with both Voldemort and the Ministry targeting him."

Rachele sighed tiredly. "And he's claiming he can take it all on by himself."

Robert shrugged. "Hero complex. Completely gone to his head by the sounds of it."

Rachele let her head drop onto his shoulder. "I don't want him to be a hero." She said her voice thick with emotion. "I want him to be happy."

He put his arm around her again and leaned his head against hers. "It'll be okay Rach. With friends like you fighting for him, I'm sure he'll live a long life."

She nodded sleepily. "Can I...-" She yawned. "Can I stay here until we get there?"

"Course you can Gryffindor." Robert said. "Take all the time you need." He felt her completely relax against him as she quickly dozed off. He smiled down at her, taking in the beautiful girl in his arms. Her hair, now even longer than before, fell in thick waves past her chest. The purple tips she had dyed still remained which he thought added to her quirky personality. Her mouth was open slightly with soft puffs of air escaping her pink lips. Robert mentally took a picture of the slumbering angel and stored it deep within his heart. Only he knew how much he had come to love this girl and it was a secret he would gladly take to his grave. Knowing that Harry, of all people, was the reason behind her tears caused an uncontrollable anger to raise it's ugly head. That boy was supposed to be Rachele's friend. And if this was how the boy-who-lived treated his friends then Rachele deserved someone better. Robert tightened his hold on her shoulder. If Harry wanted to sacrifice someone as wonderful, selfless and loving as Rachele...then he will gladly take his place.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Already some mystery in the first chapter. Why is Harry so angry? And why is he only pushing Rachele away?**

 **All will be revealed soon!**

 **Bye for now :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**New developments will come up in this new chapter. Something I have been anticipating for a long while and is crucial to Rachele's story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two – New Friends

Rachele had woken up after a couple of hours and her and Robert continued chatting for the remainder of the train ride. This rare one on one gave them the chance to explore each others lives and get to know each other better. Robert told her of his family, he had two older siblings, brother and sister, who had attended different schools to accomplish ambitious goals. His father, who was the head of the family, was a strict business man who was firmly set in his old ways. He was always pushing his children to strive for greatness and had planned out detailed futures for each of them. Earn a good education, find a life fulfilling job and marry a suitable mate to carry on the family name. Robert went along in stride with most of it, although his father only wanted him to marry a pure-blood witch to keep the blood line untarnished. He would've done so willingly if he wasn't already in love with Rachele. His father would probably disown him if he found out his youngest son had feelings for a Muggle-born.

"What about your mother then?" Rachele asked, completely enthralled with his story.

"She's the complete opposite." Robert chuckled. "She likes to socialise and is addicted to shopping. She's a bit of a girly girl."

Rachele giggled. "She sounds adorable."

He smiled at her. "I told her about you."

Her eyes widened. "Really? What did you say? Does she know I'm Muggle-born?"

"She does and she doesn't really care. I told her you were my date to the ball last year and she went on a crazy fan girl frenzy. She wouldn't stop teasing me." He groaned.

Rachele laughed. "That's great. She seems lovely I'd love to meet her someday."

He smiled. "Yeah she's pretty anxious to meet you too."

"What about your siblings? What are they like?"

"My sister Reina, she's twenty, she's the oldest and is more like my dad. She's not home very much. She's either at work or off with her boyfriend." He rolled his eyes. "She's a bit full of herself to be honest." Rachele sniggered. "My brother, Richard, or Rick as he prefers, he's just a scoundrel and likes to pick on me. He lives by himself in the city in a simple apartment and has a part-time job." Robert sighed. "Him and dad don't get along."

Rachele scooted closer. "Why what happened?"

"Rick grew sick of dad trying to control his life. He only just turned seventeen a short while ago and because he was of age, dad was constantly on his case about finding a well-earning job for him. Things spiralled downwards real quick and they wound up having this huge fight in dad's office. I'm not sure what was said between them, all I remember is Rick moving out a few days later. And they've barely spoken since."

Rachele looked at him sadly. "Sounds like you have a bit of drama at home. You must be happy to go to Hogwarts and get away from it all."

He nodded. "I am. Even though I don't really talk to anyone in my house. It gives me a chance to sit and think, have some quality time to myself."

She grabbed his hand. "I'm glad I could be your friend Robbie." She smiled at him. "You deserve one after everything you've gone through."

He smiled back. "Thanks Gryffindor. I'm glad too."

"One more question." He rose an eyebrow. "What's with your names all starting with 'R'?"

He let out a laugh. "My parents had weird taste I guess. Or they're just names they agreed on and the initials were just coincidence."

Rachele grinned. "So you have no idea then."

"Nope. No clue."

She giggled. "Figures."

"It's your turn now." He turned to her. "I've blabbered about my life, now you have to tell me about yours."

She grinned. "Alright I guess it's only fair." She paused for a moment. "Dumbledore found me when I was only six month olds, near the outskirts of my hometown. What he was doing there I'll never know, but he took me in without hesitation and claimed me as his own. He was always patient with me, teaching me magic and how the world operates." She smiled nostalgically. "We did a lot of travelling. Visited countless other countries and met many people." She grinned. "One of my favourite places was Australia. Those people have the most awesome accent on the planet."

"Isn't it kinda hot in Australia?" Robert asked.

"Boiling. I experienced one of their summers and I almost died." She laughed. "Barely an hour in the sun and I was red as a tomato."

"Blimey." Robert shivered at the thought. "I don't think I can handle it."

She grinned. "It was fun though. But moving on. A couple years before I came to Hogwarts, Dumbledore introduced me to Harrison and Marie Sullivan. They were an old couple and had never had children, so they considered me their honorary grand-daughter." She looked at her hands sadly. "But only six months after I met them, Death Eaters had caught scent of my tracks and it led them straight to the Sullivans. They tortured them to death, trying to pry information of my whereabouts." Her lip trembled. "They didn't utter a word. They endured the physical torment right to the end." She let out a shaky sigh. "We found them in their backyard with their hands and feet tied together. There was no wounds or bruises on them so they must've tortured and killed them with magic. They protected me...and I barely knew them."

"I'm sorry Rach." Robert took her hand in his. "They sound like good people."

"They were. That's why I took on their last name." She smiled.

"Wait...Sullivan isn't your real last name?"

She shook her head. "No...I've kept my birth name secret for a reason. It's...not something I'm ready to share just yet."

"That's fine." He nodded in understanding. "Whenever you're ready. I can wait."

Rachele smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Thanks Robbie. That means a lot."

They swerved away from the topic of the Sullivan's unjustly fate and kept the chatter light and carefree. Robert was soon able to distract Rachele from her current troubles and even succeeded in bringing out laughter from her. Before they knew it the train pulled into the station and their time together was cut short.

"I guess I better go sort things out with Harry." She sighed. "Thanks Robbie, for everything." She pecked him on the cheek and left to go find the others. Robert watched her go touching the spot she had kissed him. "You're welcome.."

Rachele back-tracked to her other friends compartment but found it empty save for a tabby cat left on the window seat.

"Pusscat!" She rushed over and gathered her pet in her arms. "I'm so sorry."

The cat simple meowed and snuggled into her shoulder. She held him close and made her way to the platform to collect her luggage. Once she had her trunk, she melded herself in with the crowd that was heading for the carriages. She spotted the trio just ahead of her and hurried to catch up to them, although she wasn't the only person attempting to do so.

"I'm surprised the Ministry is still letting you walk around free Potter!" Malfoy sneered. "Better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it!" Harry lunged at him but Ron grabbed his arms and held him back. Rachele, however, had overheard his comment and angrily marched towards the insufferable blonde.

"HEY! Malfoy!" He barely turned around when Rachele's fist smashed into the side of his face. He crashed to the ground and stared up at the livid girl in shock.

"You're one to talk!" She snarled at him. "Especially with your father being the pathetic Death Eather that he is! He's probably grovelling at Voldemorts feet right now!"

Malfoy rose to his feet and glared. "You shut the hell up about my father _Mudblood_."

"What're you gonna do Malfoy?" She raised her arms. "Hex me? Give it your best shot!"

They stared each other down before he turned with a huff. "This isn't over."

Rachele turned back to the trio. "Are you guys okay?" Ron and Hermione nodded but Harry just glared at her.

"What did you do that for?" He demanded.

She raised an eyebrow. "He insulted you in the worst way Harry. I'm not the type to sit back and let him get away with it."

"I don't need you interfering with my problems!"

She rounded on him. "You listen to me. Malfoy went over the line with what he said. I gave him what he deserved. I didn't hit him just for your sake. I did it because he's an arrogant jack-arse and he needed to be taught a lesson." She jabbed his chest. "If you have a problem with it then too bad. What's done is done." She grabbed her trunk and picked up Tiger, she had dropped both when she slugged Malfoy, and stalked ahead of them. There were two carraiges remaining when she arrived. In the first, Robert was sitting awkwardly with Cho Chang and three of her friends. Rachele took pity on him and climbed up to keep him company.

"Hey Robbie." She said squeezing next to Cho.

"Hey." He smiled. "Thought you'd sort things with Harry by now."

"There...uh..." She looked back and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville climb onto the carriage behind them. "There were complications...is that Luna Lovegood?" Also accompanying Harry and that was a blonde Ravenclaw girl reading a magazine completely the wrong way. Rachele had heard of this girl. She was in the same year as Ginny and was known to be a little on the obscure side.

"What's she reading?" Robert was watching them too. "And why is it upside down?"

She shrugged. "Who knows, maybe a puzzle or something." She felt the carriage moving so she turned to the girl next to her. "Um...hi Cho."

The Asian girl smiled politely. "Hello Rachele."

"How...How are you?" Rachele wasn't sure what to say to her. Cho had been Cedric's girlfriend and the poor thing suffered a complete melt-down after his death.

"I'm doing well." She replied. "And yourself?"

"Good...good." This was getting uncomfortable.

"Why aren't you with Harry?"

She looked at her startled. "Oh...uh we had a small disagreement. I'm giving him some space."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She empathised. "You two always seemed like great friends."

"Yeah..." She sighed. "We were."

"Hey Rach." She looked at Robert who was eyeing the front of the carriage. "Do you have any idea what's pulling us?"

She smiled. "They're Thestrals."

"What now?"

"Thestrals." She chuckled. "They look like horses, only a bit more demonic looking."

"Can you see them?" He asked.

"Yeah I can...unfortunately."

He pouted. "How come you can see them and I can't."

She leaned forward. "Because I've seen someone die. It's nothing to be envious over."

His mouth formed an 'o'. "You've seen someone die? Who?"

"I've had more than one run in with the Death Eaters in my life Robbie." She told him quaintly. "And I've witnessed many unfortunate casualties along the way."

"All this before Hogwarts?" He whistled. "That's quite the childhood you've had."

"Far from normal wasn't it?" She chuckled dryly. Her stomach suddenly let out a growl and she groaned. "Damn I'm hungry."

Robert grinned. "We're nearly there."

Once they had finally arrived at the school, Rachele all but dragged Robert away to race for the Great Hall for dinner. They unfortunately had to separate to sit with their respected houses but they promised each other they would definitely catch up.

"We have heaps more to talk about." Rachele grinned.

"Absolutely." Robert smiled.

They shared a quick hug and Rachele headed over to the Gryffindor table. She could see Harry, Ron and Hermione further up but due to circumstances she thought it'd be best to sit elsewhere. She thankfully spotted Ginny waving her over and she bounced over to her with a grin. She took the seat next to her which also happened to be opposite from a particular pair of twins.

"Evening Rachele." Fred greeted smoothly.

"You're looking lovely this fine night. "George said.

"Hello to you too boys." Rachele rolled her eyes. Her eyes then landed onto the feast on the table. "Oooooooh don't mind if I do." She eagerly filled her plate with all her favourites and began digging in.

"See that appetite of yours hasn't changed much has it?" Ginny teased.

"Shurdup." Rachele said with a mouth full. "M'hngry"

Ginny chuckled. "I can tell."

"Hey Rachele." Fred leaned over to her. "What's up with you and that Kordellus chap?"

"What'd you mean?" Rachele asked off-handedly.

"We saw you two walk in and have a cute moment." George said with a gleam in his eye. "You got somethin' going on with the Slytherin boy?"

"Sure." She answered obliviously. "We're friends." Ginny coughed into her hand and Rachele raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I think he means if you guys are dating." She whispered.

Rachele's breath caught her in throat and she coughed violently. _"What?_ NO! Why do people keep thinking that?"

"People have been talking s'all." Fred said. "Say it's weird for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to be acting all chummy."

"It's not that weird." She glared at the pair. "Robbie's a nice person and is probably not the only one in his house. It's perfectly fine for people in different houses to interact."

"Ooohh it's _Robbie_ now is it? Awful cute pet name that is." Fred sniggered.

"What? That's not-"

"Aaaww quit denying it Rachele, we know you got it bad for the bad boy." George grinned.

"Quit it will you?" She hissed. "It's just a nickname between friends! So just drop it!"

"Fine be that way."

"Just having a laugh."

"With an attitude like that you'll be all stiff like McGonagall."

"Awful tragic fate that'll be for you."

Rachele sighed. "Why do I bother with them?"

"Ignore them." Ginny said. "They're just being complete twats." She snorted. "As per usual."

"That hurt little sister." They said simultaneously giving the two girls a giggle.

"Good evening children." Dumbledore's boomed from the front and the group turned their attention to him.

"Now we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank..." He gestured to a lady sitting at the staff table. "...who'll be taking care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

Rachele turned to Ginny frowning. "Hagrid's not here? Wonder why that is." She received a clueless shrug.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge." Sitting on the far end of the table, next to Professor Snape, was a short, plump woman dressed entirely in a girlish pink dress. Rachele eyed her closely; something about this woman seemed horribly familiar. "And I'm sure you'll join me in wishing the Professor good luck. As usual our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind-"

" _Heh hem."_

There was a stunned silence at the sound of someone clearing her throat. Rachele's jaw dropped open in disbelief as Dolores Umbridge put on a frighteningly stretched smile, rose from her seat and slowly made her way around to the front.

"Did she just _interrupt_ him?" Rachele scowled. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"It was a bit rude." Ginny agreed.

"Thank you headmaster." Umbridge smiled. "...for those kind words of welcome." She turned to face the students. "And how _lovely_ to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me." Rachele glanced around her. Not a single person was smiling. "I'm sure we'll all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." The twins muttered making Rachele snort.

Umbridges sugar sweet act vanished and her face went stern. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance." She began pacing up and down. "Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school..." She nodded to Dumbledore who returned it with a bow. "...progress for the sake of progress, must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved. Perfect what can be perfected. And prove practises ought to be...prohibited." She finished with a girlish giggle before stepping away. There was weak applause as she headed back to her seat.

"Well we're royally screwed." Rachele huffed.

"What was all that hogwash?" Ginny asked.

"Ministry interference." Rachele said darkly. "They obviously sent Umbridge to monitor how the school is operated and have given her authority to make necessary changes if need be."

"Brilliant." Ginny said sarcastically. "Another fun year for us."

Rachele sighed and pushed away her plate. That stupid, pink, blubbering cow had spoiled her appetite. She listened to the rest of Dumbledore;s speech and spent the remainder of dinner joking around with the Weasley's. After the feast, she walked with Ginny to Gryffindor Tower. Since it was still early, they sat in a couple of armchairs, since everywhere else was packed, and lost themselves in some girl-talk. Some time later Harry walked in and the common room fell silent. All eyes followed the boy-who-lived and a select few shot him looks of complete disgust; one of them being Seamus Finnegan.

"Seamus. Dean." Harry greeted the boys. "Good holiday?"

"Alright." Dean said. "Better than Seamus's anyway."

The Scottish boy stood up and slammed down the newspaper he'd been reading. "Me mum didn't want me to come back this year."

"Why not?" Harry asked casually.

"Let me see." Seamus said dryly." Because 'a' _you_. The Daily Prophet's been sayin alotta things about ya Harry. And about Dumbledore as well."

"And your mum believes them?" Harry glared.

"Well nobody was there the night Cedric died." Seamus said.

"Then I guess you should read the prophet then like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you need to know!" Harry spat.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like tha'!" Seamus growled.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!" Harry shot back.

"What's going on?" Ron walked up to the arguing pair.

"He's mad is what's going on!" Seamus said pointing at Harry. "Do you believe the rubbish he's going on about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah." Ron stepped between them facing Seamus. "I do." He glared around the common room. "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" When there was no reply, Harry and Ron headed up to the boys dorms. Once they were gone, Rachele stood up from her chair.

"Oy...Finnegan."

Seamus looked at her sceptically. "You believe him too do ya Sullivan?"

She glared. "As a matter of fact I do. You have no idea what Harry went through during the third task." She looked around. "None of you do!"

"And you do, do ye?" Seamus said. "How do we know you're not trying to cover up his lies?"

"You shut the hell the up Scotty boy." She snipped. "Accuse and insult Harry all you want. It won't stop me from believing in him." She held her arms out. "He's one of few people brave enough to go head to head with Voldemort and his Death Eaters and you have the _nerve_ to sit here and chastise him for trying to do the right thing?" She crinkled her nose. "Bloody ungrateful... the lot of you. I'd rather die than side with the Ministry. Nothing but a bunch of selfish power hungry dictators." Rachele turned back to Seamus. "I always knew the Minister was coward. I never thought I'd say the same thing about you." She turned on her heel and headed upstairs as well, with Ginny close behind her. When they entered the dorms, Rachele flopped on her bed with a loud huff.

"That was admirable Rach." Ginny said sitting next to her. "Not many people can speak up the way you just did."

"Bunch of bloody sheep." Rachele muttered. "They'll gobble up anything the Ministry feeds them."

"Speaking of the Ministry." Ginny grinned. "You hear that hysterical way Umbridge clears her throat? It was all like _"Heh hem."_

Rachele laughed. "Blimey Ginny that was an impressive impersonation. You sounded just like her!"

Ginny smirked and bowed. "Thank you, thank you I'm here all term." The girls continued to poke fun at Umbridge and the rest of the Ministry for several more hours. When it was nearing midnight, Ginny began showing signs of fatigue so Rachele mercilessly allowed the girl to retire. Even when all girls were sound asleep, Rachele found herself wide awake. Her mind was still lingering over the issue with Harry and she couldn't ignore the guilt that was gnawing away at her stomach. Sighing, she threw aside the covers and decided to head down into common room. She found staring into the fireplace gave her peace of mind when she was feeling troubled or stressed. As she trudged down the stairs, she noticed another figure sitting on the couch gazing into the flames. As she tiptoed closer she eventually recognised the unmistakable mop of messy black hair.

"Harry?"

Harry turned slightly to look at her. "Oh...it's you." He looked back towards the hearth. "What do you want?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said cautiously. "You?"

He shrugged. "Nightmare."

"Do you wanna ta-"

"No I don't." He snapped.

She frowned. "Harry...please."

He didn't answer.

She sighed. "I...I guess I'll leave you alone then." She turned to head back upstairs when Harry's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"I figured it out you know."

She paused in her tracks and turned her head. "Figured what out?"

He slowly stood up and faced her. "You. Me. Why we became friends."

She frowned in confusion. "What'd you mean?"

"Back at Grimmauld Place, you said all you wanted to do was protect me." His face was blank like stone. It reminded Rachele of the first time she met Robert. "You also said the same thing about the Order. They all care about me, they want me safe, they don't want me doing this alone."

"I don't understand."

"But then I thought!" Harry laughed haughtily. "What if they're connected? What if the only reason you became my friend...was because the Order told you to!"

Rachele's eyes widened. "What? Harry where did that come from? You know that's not true!"

"Really?" He shot back. "Dumbledore asked you to help deliver poor little helpless Harry to headquarters. You're the same age as me! What can you do that I can't?"

Rachele sighed and ran a hand through her hair. This conversation was venturing into dangerous waters that she definitely knew was not the time to go diving head first into.

"Look Harry. Dumbledore sent me because he trusts me the most. He raised me so I was basically just doing the job in his place. That's all. The level of power has nothing to do with it." _'That was a big fat lie but he doesn't know that.'_

"Ah I get it now." He sneered. "The Order didn't plant you on me. Dumbledore did! You're like his little spy making sure nothing happens to his precious boy-who-lived!"

"STOP IT!"

It grew eerily silent for a moment before Rachele sighed deeply.

"Okay fine." She raised her hands in surrender. "You want honesty? I'll give it to you." She took a deep breath. "A few days before the term of our first year, Dumbledore asked to speak with me. He asked if I remembered the incident at Godric's Hollow involving your parents and who the victim's son was. Of course who doesn't know the famous story of Harry Potter?" She chuckled but it died out from the look on Harry's face. "Well anyway, he informed me that you would be starting your first year at Hogwarts that year and well..." She paused and hesitated.

"Well what?" Harry pushed.

"What you said is true to an extent." Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "He did ask me to keep an eye on you...but it's not why you think!" She hastily added when he began looking angry again. "He asked me to guard you yes..." Her voice softened. "But he was also adamant on you gaining another friend." She smiled. "He sent me to be your friend Harry, not your body-guard. And I don't regret any of it, you, Ron and Hermione became the best friends I could've asked for and I promised myself I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise it."

Harry didn't reply right away. His face held an unreadable expression as he gazed thoughtfully out the window.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"So you're finished now?"

She blinked. "What?"

He turned to her. "You've done your job. We became friends." He took a step towards her. "You protected me. You were bloody marvellous."

"Harry-"

"I don't need you any more. I have enough friends to get me by. I don't need a joke like you hanging around."

"Harry please!-"

"NO!" He glared. "We're done." He stalked past her and up the stairs. "Good bye Rachele...it's been fun."

She whirled around. "Harry!" She called out but he was gone. Rachele fell to her knees, unsure of what just happened. It was over. Harry had officially ended their friendship, all because of some petty argument a few days ago. She could feel her body trembling and she consciously hugged herself. The sudden loss of her friend shot through her body like an electric shock and she could feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes. _'I need to get out of here.'_

She shakily forced herself to her feet and headed for the portrait hole. She wasn't sure where she would go, all she knew was she wanted to get as far away as possible. She stumbled through the corridors, using the walls as support as she desperately held back the sobs bursting to break free, but failing as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She was so delirious she barely noticed herself passing through walls and even crossing through the inside of various classrooms. She finally collapsed in another unknown room, her legs giving way due to the emptiness in her chest.

 _'Come on Rach.'_ She commanded herself. _'Get a grip you're better than this.'_ She sucked in a lungful of air and exhaled deeply, feeling somewhat calmer. She stood up and took in her surroundings. It was a room she'd never seen before, which was saying something considering her many years living at the school. There were benches filled to the brink with vials that contained all kinds of different coloured liquids. There were several objects sitting on shelves, including some exceptionally rare ones. _'Bloody hell is that a Pegasus feather? Those are really hard to find!'_ There was another bench near the opposite wall which held multiple types and sizes of cauldrons. One of these was on a table in the centre with a rather peculiar smell producing from it. Bent over the cauldron was a small figure with eyes narrowed in concentration. Rachele's eyes widened as she took the person in; she'd recognise those puffy pigtails anywhere.

"Claudia?"

The Hufflepuff jerked widely, almost knocking her mystery potion over. She whirled around in surprise and her eyes grew extremely round when they landed on her.

"Rachele!" She squeaked. "How...how d-did you find me?" Her eyes darted around nervously.

"Easy there girly." Rachele chuckled. "I'm not one of the teachers. I'm not gonna bust ya. I just sorta stumbled in I guess...watcha making there?"

Claudia opened her mouth but no sound came out. She closed it sharply and looked back at her cauldron. "Oh...uh...nothing special."

Rachele eyed her suspiciously but made no comment. "Okay then. So what're you doing out here so late?"

Claudia shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah..." Rachele nodded. "I can understand that."

Claudia studied the Gryffindor closely and was surprised to see fresh tear lines stretched under the girl's eyes. _'Has she been crying? Wonder what happened?'_

"Um..." She hesitated. "A-a-are you o-okay?"

Rachele looked at her. "Huh? I'm fine why?"

Claudia averted her eyes and pointed at her face. "You...You've been crying."

Rachele's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her observation. She touched her face and could feel the raw skin from where her tears had been. She glanced at Claudia and could see the concern reflecting in her eyes.

"Well..." Rachele smiled with a shrug. "I guess I do need someone to rant to. How's about I escort you to your common room like old times and I'll tell you about it?"

Claudia gave her a small smile. "Okay. Let me just clean up." Rachele waited patiently while she extracted her current work, poured it into several vials, cleaned the cauldron and packed all her tools away. Once it was all neat and tidy, Claudia led them over to the passage door. When they came out they were in some random, dim corridor and when Rachele looked back, the doorway to Claudia's little hideaway was gone.

"Uh..." She blinked. "What just happened?"

"It's like the Room of Requirement." Claudia explained quietly as they walked along. "Except I'm the only one that knows where it is."

"Nice." Rachele whistled. "So you like potions huh?"

Claudia smiled and nodded. "It's all I'm good at really, I'm not all that great with magic."

"Everyone has something they excel in,and something they don't." Rachele said wisely. "And your strength is potions which is pretty damn handy if you ask me." She grinned deviously. "And super deadly too."

Claudia's eyes went wide. "Wha-No! I-what? That's not-...why would I-?

Rachele laughed. "Relax I'm just kidding." She nudged her. "You need to loosen up."

"S-sorry." Claudia ducked her head. "I'll t-try."

"Hey, hey." Rachele put an arm around her. "It's okay. You don't have to hide yourself from me."

"I know..." Claudia smiled shyly. "Still getting used to it I guess."

Rachele grinned. "It's fine no pressure...but hey! I promised you a story didn't I?" She received a nod. "Okay well it's a bit long so bear with me...now where to start..."

Rachele went from the very beginning, the day she first met Hermione and the boys. She told her every moment in detail. How Hermione became her best friend, all the jokes the four of them exchanged and of course their dangerous adventures very few knew about. She even explained her growing friendship with 'Robbie' and how good he had been to her through the years despite being in Slytherin. "He was there so many times when I needed a friend." But some friendships aren't destined to last. Rachele tearily conveyed her and Harry's arguments both at Grimmauld Place and earlier that night in the common room.

"I just...I don't understand." She huffed. "I was open and honest about _everything_. I tried so hard to mend what we had left, I didn't want this...any of it." She sighed. "I feel like I have a gaping hole in my chest and Harry's the only one that can fill it again."

Claudia reached out and held her hand in hers. "I think you'll need to be extremely patient with him. Pe-people sometimes push away the person that means the most to them when they're at their worst." Her golden eyes were focused and sure as she spoke. Rachele wasn't used to her looking so confident. "It won't be forever. One day he'll realise the fatal mistake he's made and want to be your friend again." She smiled. "I'm sure of it."

 _'What is it with Robbie and Claudia?'_ Rachele pondered in awe. _'They're the quietest people I know and in just one day they've both given me amazing advice.'_ "Thanks Claudia." She gave the younger girl a genuine smile. "I really needed to hear that."

"You're welcome." Claudia smiled back.

They continued chatting and Rachele found she rather enjoyed the Hufflepuff girl's company. She was easy to talk to and, although quiet, was humble, kind and just plain adorable. She still questioned how she could be related to someone as ruthlessly evil as Gertrude.

"By the way. I'm sorry about not talking to you much last year." Rachele let out a air of exasperation. "That tournament was mental."

"That's okay." Claudia assured her. "I do agree it was pretty crazy."

"Your sister didn't hurt you did she?"

She shook her head. "She was too caught up in everything. The tournament had her really distracted."

"Huh." Rachele rubbed her chin. "That's a little strange but whatever." She shrugged with a grin. "Just glad she didn't cause any trouble."

"Um..." Claudia fidgeted. "About that...my sister I mean." She looked up so she was looking directly into Rachele's green eyes. "I-I wanted to...um...well, thank you for everything you've done for me. My sister has bullied me my entire life a-and I never thought I'd make friends here because of what she-" Claudia mouth clamped shut and she looked away.

Rachele narrowed her eyes. "Because of what she...what?"

Claudia sighed in defeat. "She might've...um...been the reason I've had no friends."

Rachele frowned. "What did she do?"

Claudia still refused to look at her. "She threatened to curse anyone who came close to me."

"Why that...that...that...ARGH!" Rachele yelled. "I'm gonna KILL HER!"

"Um...it's okay."

"No it's not!" Rachele gently grabbed Claudia's shoulder and bent to her eye level. "It's far from okay, you hear me? That girl is the devil, the way she treats you is atrocious. It's complete bull-crap, I hate it."

Claudia stared wide-eyed at her. "I-I-I-um...Wow...uh...thank you?"

Rachele came to her senses and quickly released her. "Sorry...I don't know how to explain it. Gertrude, she just makes me so irrationally mad I want to knock all her teeth out."

Claudia giggled. "It's okay. I think it's nice you care so much."

Rachele gazed down at her. "Claudia listen to me, do you know why I care so much? Why I fight Gertrude for you?"

"Why?"

She smiled softly. "Because I consider you a friend. And I hope you feel the same way."

For the first time since she met her, a real bright smile appeared on Claudia's face. "I do. I really do."

Rachele stepped forward and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'm so glad." Claudia smiled and placed her arms around the older girl."Me too." They backed away, had a giggle and continued on their way. All too soon they came across the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Well..." Rachele turned to face her. "This is it."

"Thank you again." Claudia said sincerely. "Its...it's nice to have a real friend to talk to."

"Any time." Rachele smiled. "I'll always be here if you need me." She gave the younger girl one last lingering hug. "Good night Claudia."

"Night."

Rachele made sure she was safe and sound inside the portrait hole before heading back to Gryffindor Tower. She was in a much better mood from when she had stormed out earlier and couldn't wait to spend more time with her new friend. She walked through the corridor with a bounce in her step and a song in her voice. Somehow, despite the rocky start to her year, she knew everything would be okay. She may have lost a friend tonight, but she had gained two amazing ones in the process.

Yes...it would be okay.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Her friendships with Robert and Claudia are developing nicely I must say :33 It's a nice compensation considering the crappy attitude she's getting from Harry right now. And they'll only become closer from here on out :D**

 **While it's true Dumbledore did ask Rachele to watch over Harry, her feelings are purely sincere. She considers Harry as her brother and would go to hell and back to protect him.**

 **See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**With things a little rocky between Rachele and Harry, what will become of their tight-knit group?**

 **Read on to find out!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three – Unethical Methods

"Night."

Claudia waved goodnight to her new friend before making her way through the Hufflepuff common room. She hurried upstairs, snuck quietly into the girl's dorms and tiptoed over to her own bed. As she settled under the covers, her eyes wandered over to a framed photo she kept on her night-stand. It was a moving picture of her with her family. Her parents stood tall and proud while she and her sister sat in front. Gertrude held her in a dangerous choke-hold with her younger version struggling for air. Her parents remained oblivious to the situation and maintained their smiles as though nothing was wrong. Claudia sighed as she gazed at the memory; it had been this way her entire life. Her father, mother and sister were all ambitious and devious characters that were attracted to the study of the Dark Arts. The Clarkens were a proud, pure-blooded clan, always keen to impress those of the higher class. Her parents in particular were solidly focused on burying themselves in the lime-light of popularity. But above all that, they were, much to Claudia's dismay, favourable of the practises portrayed by Lord Voldemort and she worried that her parents were heading down a very dark path. Her sister was no different. Right from the word go, Gertrude had always shown signs of deranged behaviour. In the time she was an only child, she would gain attention by throwing tantrums or breaking fragile house objects. When Claudia was born, she switched her violent behaviour to bullying and torturing her little sister. But Gertrude was always the shining jewel of the family. She aimed for the same goals, studied the same subjects and was always fascinated with the Dark Arts and other various curses that she could test on the innocent. She behaved like the perfect daughter during family outings and her parents always bragged and showed her off like some pure-breed in a pet show. Claudia however, turned out to be the exact opposite. She was always quiet, timid and hesitant around strangers. But she had always tried her best to be kind to others, especially when her sister wasn't. She refused to so much as glance at anything that spoke or was written about dark magic, so instead opted to find a hobby that suited her. That's when she discovered potions; when Claudia was a little girl she was always a natural in the kitchen and was forced to serve her family dinner every night. It slowly evolved from food to finding special ingredients and experimenting with them in the giant cooking pot. This passion evolved over the years and soon she was brewing potions at an exceptionally outstanding level. Of course, due to her shy nature, she didn't flaunt her talents to the public but instead used it as an escape from the tortures of her childhood. When she received a letter enclosed with her acceptance to Hogwarts, she took this as a once in a life-time chance to get away from home (if you can call it that) and finally make some real friends. Her parents gladly agreed to send her to the school and sent her off with barely so much as a farewell. But Claudia was indifferent to the treatment from her parents; if she was lucky then Hogwarts would give her a real family that would embrace her with the love that she so desperately craved.

She was not surprised to discover her sister had been sorted into Slytherin; her family had been placed there for generations and she was terrified she'd be sharing dorms with Gertrude and suffer six more years of her torment. Luckily for her, the sorting hat was merciful and placed her in the humble house of Hufflepuff. Although this didn't bide well with her family and she very quickly received her judgement. She had received an owl the following morning from her parents stating very briefly of their disappointment and complete dis-ownership of her. They demanded she never return home again and that they would be sending all her belongings to the school immediately. Claudia felt complete hopelessness knowing that her family had abandoned her and that she had no home to go back to. The headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, had somehow caught word of the situation and called the young first year to his office. He was very gentle and patient with Claudia and offered her to stay at Hogwarts indefinitely until he could find a home for her elsewhere. Claudia had been rendered speechless by his kind deed and was only able to bow her head in gratitude; yet he was not the only person to show her this level of compassion.

Rachele Sullivan, proud member of the Gryffindor house and one year her senior. Claudia's first sight of Rachele was on the day of her sorting. Immediately following the feast, Gertrude had cornered her in a dark corridor and instantly brought back old habits. All she could do was crouch on the floor and hold back tears as her older sister beat and insulted her. She accused her of being worthless, weak and a disgrace for being sorted into Hufflepuff and each word was emphasised with a hard slap or kick. Claudia didn't know how much more she could endure until a loud voice rang through the hall and the beatings came to an abrupt stop. She glanced up curiously and that's when she saw her. A second year Gryffindor stormed fearlessly inbetween them and shoved the Slytherin bully away. Claudia could only watch in awe as the first person in history stood up to her sister, challenged her to a fight and won. And over the last few years, this brave and valiant girl was a constant guardian whenever she needed her. Any time Gertrude so much as poked Claudia the wrong way, Rachele Sullivan, her first ever friend, would charge in and scare her away. Rachele was the very reason Claudia still believed in the goodness of humanity; this girl was the very definition of it. She always observed Rachele's behaviour around the school halls and admired her from afar. Rachele was extremely popular with every house and was always around a large group of friends. She treated everyone around her equally, minus the select few who were regularly on her bad side; Draco Malfoy for example. And speaking of Slytherins, she was not oblivious to the growing friendship that was blossoming between Rachele and another particular Slytherin; Robert Kordellus. Despite his serious nature, he stood out compared to others in his house. He was a good and kind person, but didn't show it in the same exaggerated manner as a particular Gryffindor. And when it came to Rachele, Claudia could easily see the feelings he had recently developed for her. She could read the expression clear across his face; that boy was definitely head over heels. Unfortunately she doubted any of it was mutual. Rachele seemed to pay little to no interest to boys and dating with how busy she was with school, Harry Potter and other mysterious errands she may be doing. Poor Robert...the whipped sod may be waiting a while.

Coming back to the present, Claudia refocused her attention onto her family's picture frame. Her gaze wandered from her parents stoic expressions, to her sisters' malicious grin then over to her own face which was turning blue from being choked. As she looked over this symbol of her past, she felt her lips tug upwards. This photo was precisely that...the past. Now she was determined to face the future, and she would do it standing by her new friend's side. She owed Rachele her life more times than she can count, this was a debt she was determined to pay off. Simply thanking the older girl for everything somehow didn't feel like enough. She would spend eternity showing her profound gratitude to Rachele in the most efficient ways she could. She would be the best friend in the world.

Fatigue washed over Claudia as she reminisced over these few happy memories. As her eyes drooped close, a smiling brunette girl with bright green eyes drifted into her mind. And for the first time in her life, Claudia Clarken went to sleep feeling completely at peace.

* * *

 **(Same time in Gryffindor tower)**

Still wearing an ear-to-ear grin, Rachele skipped through the common room in high spirits. She headed straight for the stairs ready for a good night sleep, unaware that a pair of eyes were following her from the couch.

"Rachele?"

She skidded to a halt and turned around with wide eyes. "Hermione..." She put her hand over her heart. "Blimey you startled me. What're you doing awake?"

Hermione stood up. "Could ask you the same thing. Where were you?"

"Just went for a walk." Rachele replied casually. "I couldn't sleep."

"Okay then." Hermione fiddled with her fingers. "I just...I've been worried about you. We've barely spoken since the train."

Rachele sighed. "I'm sorry, it's been rough with Harry."

"But it's fine now right?" Hermione said hopefully. "You're gonna tell me you made up and everything is back to normal...right?" When Rachele refused to meet her gaze, her optimism faded. "Rach? What's wrong?"

"It's over Hermione." She said sadly. "Harry and I...we're not friends any more."

"What?!" Hermione stepped back in shock. "How? So you had fight! Who cares?"

"Tell him that." She muttered. "Look I tried okay? I tried so many times to talk to him."

"And...?

Rachele wrapped her arms around herself. "He wants nothing to do me. He officially ended our friendship."

Hermione walked forward and place her hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I-...I don't know...I-" She trailed off.

"It's okay." Rachele forced a smile. "It's for the best."

"How can you say that?" Hermione tightened her grip. "We're talking about four years of friendship! You can't just give up on that!"

"I didn't!" Rachele exclaimed. "He did! I never asked for this!"

Hermione let her go and stepped backwards. "What does that mean for us? Are we still friends?"

"Oh Hermione..." Rachele walked up and put her arms around her. "You'll always be my friend. Always." She leaned back to look at her. "I just...can't hang around you guys any more. That's all." She shrugged in defeat. "Time for a new crowd."

Hermione frowned. "It won't be same without you."

"I'll still see you around." She smiled. "We are in the same house."

"That's true." Hermione tried to smile back but it seemed a bit forced.

"Hey." It was Rachele's turn to take her hands. "It'll be fine. We'll make this work."

"..."

"Hermione? Did you hear-."

"I want to come with you."

Rachele blinked. "What?"

"I won't hang out with Harry and Ron either, I'll stay with you and-"

"No." Rachele said firmly. "I'm not going to let you do that."

"But-"

"No! If you leave the group Harry will only take it as another friend abandoning him." Rachele gazed intently at her. "Since I can't be there for him right now, he needs as many friends as he can get." She smiled. "Please don't jeopardise that for my sake."

Hermione's shoulders slumped. "I hate it when you're right."

Rachele hugged her again and held her. "Be good to him." She whispered. "Be the friend I couldn't be."

"I will." Hermione hugged her back. "I promise."

The two girls went to bed feeling a small load lift off their shoulders. Rachele fell asleep knowing everything would work out. Harry, Ron and Hermione had their names deeply etched in her heart. No matter where she went, what new people she met, they would be in her memory forever.

Going through her routine the next morning felt foreign for Rachele. She exchanged pleasantries with Ginny and Hermione and the three girls came down the stairs together. Hermione split off from them to join the boys and it took every resolve in Rachele's body not to stay with her. She forced herself to keep walking straight along with Ginny, ignoring the sting that came with each step. Ginny, bless her heart, sensed her hesitation and squeezed her hand with encouragement; Rachele was extremely grateful to have the youngest Weasley there with her at that moment. She was considering sitting with her and the Twins again until she spotted a lonely pig-tailed girl sitting by herself.

"Hey Gin?" She said not averting her gaze.

"It's okay." Ginny smiled understandingly. "Go for it. She looks like she could use the company."

"Thanks." Rachele grinned and gave her a hug. "See you round." She beelined over to the far table and sat down with a wide grin. "Hey Claudia!"

Claudia's eyes shot up startled before they softened into a smile. "Hi Rachele." It warmed Rachele all over to see the shy girl opening up more.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Claudia shook her head. "Not at all. Be my guest."

"Thanks. Man I'm starving." She began filling her plate until another familiar figure caught her eye. She stood up and flailed her arms. "Heeeey! Robbie!" When the Slytherin looked her way she gestured for him to come to her. He glanced around warily for a moment before walking over to their table. "Hey Gryffindor. What's up?"

"Have breakfast with us." She patted the space next to her.

Robert eyes darted around then landed back on her. "Uh...are you sure?"

"Of course!" She smiled. "Park your butt."

He conceded and settled down next to her, only then noticing the extra person seated with them. "Oh...hello."

"Robbie you remember Claudia." She nodded to the younger girl.

"Of course." He bowed his head in greeting. "Nice to see you again."

"Um...uh huh..." The Hufflepuff muttered suddenly very interested in her food.

"So what classes does everyone have next?" Rachele blurted.

"I think we have Defense with Umbridge." Robert said.

"Great..." She groaned. "Claudia what about you?"

"Um...Transfiguration."

"Unfair!" Rachele pouted. "You get McGonagall! Can we swap?"

"You can't do that Rach." Robert chuckled. "She's a year younger than us."

She crossed her arms and slumped in her chair. "It still stinks..." Robert shook his head in bemusement while Claudia giggled quietly into her hands.

 **(Over at another table)**

"Can't believe she's hanging with that guy. Complete nutter she is." Ron was glowering darkly over at where Rachele was sitting. That fidgety Hufflepuff girl was opposite her and right beside her was the infernal Slytherin boy Robert Kordellus.

"Leave her alone Ronald." Hermione said with her head in a book. "It was her choice to sit with them. We can't judge her."

"Why can't she just sit with us like she always does?" Ron asked clueless. No one had told him of the events that unfolded the previous night.

"Yes Harry." Hermione glared darkly at the boy next to her. "Why can't she?"

Harry shrugged half-heartedly. "Like she said, Rachele can hang with whoever. I couldn't care less."

"Blimey." Ron gaped at him. "You two still aren't throwing a fit from your row are ya?"

"Not now Ronald." Hermione said firmly. "I'll explain on the way to class. Let's finish breakfast first."

"Alright then." He shrugged turning back to his plate. "Works for me." He continued to shovel food in his mouth, unaware of the lethal glare Hermione was shooting towards Harry.

'This is your fault.' She mouthed at him before turning back to her book.

 **(Back to the other table)**

"You almost done there Gryffindor? Robert asked amusedly watching the girl next to him.

Rachele nodded, scooping up the last few mouthfuls on her plate. "Mhmm myl dum."

"Sure whatever you say." He chuckled.

"Hey there Sullivan." A attractive Ravenclaw boy had appeared beside their table. He wore a lopsided grin as his gaze shifted up and down the Gryffindor's body. Robert's felt his fist tight clench; he did _not_ like the way that shmuck was staring at her.

"Hello Antony." Rachele smiled politely, oblivious to the voracious glint in his eye "What can I do for you?"

He slid up behind her and lowered to one knee. "I just wanted to say..." He smoothly took her hand which she raised a curious eyebrow at. "...how stunning you've become, such a illuminate flower in these dark times."

"Um..." Rachele furrowed her eyebrows at him. "...thanks?" She wasn't sure what was happening.

"Hey buster." Robert growled. "You'll be wise to back away if you wanna keep that hand."

Antony averted his gaze over to him, his smile vanishing. "Who're you to talk to me like that _Slytherin_?" He spat.

"Someone who'll kick your arse if you don't get the hell away from her." Robert half rose from his seat but a hand from Rachele stopped him.

"Easy now boys. We're all friends here." She looked between Robert and Claudia, who had been watching the scene in silence. "It's nearly time for class anyway." She turned to Antony. "I'm sorry but we must be going now. Come on guys."

She flashed him a smile before walking away with Robert and Claudia in tow. Antony watched them go with a look of pure bewilderment.

"You do realise what he was after don't you?" Robert asked Rachele the moment they left the Great Hall.

She glanced at him. "Should I?"

He stared at her. "You really have no idea?"

"He was just saying hello." She shrugged.

Robert shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever works for you."

"Um...excuse me?" Rachele turned to Claudia who had stopped and was pointing down a corridor. "My class is that way."

"Oh right" Rachele grinned. "See you at lunch?"

Claudia nodded. "Definitely." She waved to them and walked away. "Bye."

"Bye Claudia!" Rachele grinned and turned back to Robert. "Let's go." The pair continued on their way to their first lesson, to which Rachele was dreading to attend due to a certain toad-faced wench who had no business being here. "Damn nosy office zombies." She mutter darkly under her breath.

"You say something?" Robert looked at her.

"Nothing." She huffed. "Just not looking forward to spending an entire hour with little miss try-hard barbie."

"Try-hard who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind." _'Note to self, never do Muggle puns around pure-bloods.'_

They entered the Defense classroom and took a seat next to each other in the back row. She gave a little wave hello to Hermione who was a few rows in front and she received a wave and a smile in return. Soon all desks were occupied and students joked around loudly while they waited for Umbridge to arrive. Rachele would've been perfectly fine if she didn't show up at all; she'd never say no to a free period. Someone had released a paper bird into the air and she curiously watched it fly over everyone's heads. It then suddenly burst into flames and floated down onto a table.

"Good morning children."

Everyone swivelled in their chairs to see Dolores Umbridge standing near the back with her infuriatingly fake smile. Rachele sniffed in distaste and turned back to the front with crossed arms.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations." Umbridge said clearly as she strode towards the front. She swished her wand at the blackboard to write the four words she had spoken. "O. W. L. or commonly known as Owls." She spelled out each word agonisingly slow as though teaching a baby it's first words. She faced them and if it were possible her smile stretched further. "Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe."

"Are we allowed to choose our reward Professor?" Rachele interrupted with a smirk. "Because mine is for you to shut that giant fly-eating mouth of yours." The room echoed with several 'ooooooooooo's, and Umbridge herself was lividly taken-back with the insult.

"You dare defy me in my own classroom." She glared at the teenager. "You're smart behaviour has just earned you a week's worth of detention."

"Right." Rachele said in a bored tone. "Good luck getting me to go."

"I'm giving you one last warning young lady!" Umbridge snapped. "Talk back to me again and I will send you to the headmasters office!"

"Sure I'll go." Rachele grinned. "Anything's better than being stuck in this hell hole."

"OUT!" Umbridge shrieked! "Get out!"

Rachele shrugged, grabbed her bag and walked out, sending a sly wink to Robert who gave her a thumbs up. She figured she may as well humour Umbridge and pay her mentor a visit. Turns out Dumbledore may have been expecting her anyway, since when she entered his office he peered at her over his glasses with a pointed look.

"Hey Albus." She smiled cutely. "I've been sent up here on bad behaviour."

Dumbledore sighed. "I know little one. I'm aware of what transpired in Professor Umbridges classroom."

Rachele's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Damn word moves fast around here."

"Rachele." He said sternly. "Why are you acting this way?"

She shrugged. "I just prefer to speak my mind. You know how I feel about the Ministry."

"I understand Rachele, but there is a rule in classrooms you must abide by."

"I'm refuse to sit and let Fudge and his lap-dog try to mould me into some mindless puppet." She said harshly.

Dumbledore sighed. "You don't have to bend to their control little one. I'm just asking for less tongue-lashing to prevent any more visits to my office."

Rachele pouted. "Fine...take all the fun out of it why don't you."

He chuckled. "Off you go, classes will be finished soon."

"Oh right." She smiled. "I better go find Robbie then, see ya Albus." The headmaster proudly watched his daughter leave with a twinkle in his eye.

The moment Robert had set eyes on Rachele after class, he wasted no time ranting about what had happened after she was kicked out.

"It was mostly pretty boring." He told her. "We had to read and study some stupid book she gave us." He reached into his bag, pulled out a average sized book and gave it to her. She took it and read the front cover.

"Dark Art Defense: Basics for Beginners?" She said appallingly looking up at him. "This is what they teach to toddlers!"

"She doesn't want us learning magic." He said. "The Ministry are in denial that there's any danger out there."

She shoved the book back into his hands. "And you lot just sat there and took this bull-crap from her?"

"No we didn't..." He smiled. "At least, Harry didn't."

She stared at him. "Why? What did he do?"

"He spoke up." Robert said simply. "Countered everything she said, saying we need to be able to defend ourselves since Voldemort is on the loose."

"Atta boy." Rachele grinned proudly. "Go on, what happened next?"

"Umbridge gave him detention. But that didn't stop him from having a go at her." He sighed. "He even mentioned Cedric and how he didn't just drop dead." Robert shook his head. "Umbridge brushed it off as a tragic accident."

"They're even lying about how Cedric died?" Rachele grit her teeth. "How much lower can they stoop before they're satisfied?"

"I'm more worried about Harry's detention." Robert said. "Who knows what Umbridge might make him do."

Rachele frowned in thought. He was right. Umbridge was one of those people who enjoyed punishing others. Her stomach twisted at the picture of Harry being subjected to one of her methods of 'discipline.'

"Hello? Earth to Gryffindor?" Rachele snapped her eyes back up to Robert who was waving a hand in front of her face. "You alive in there?"

"Sorry, I fazed out." She grabbed his wrist and started dragged him. "Let's get to our next class."

"Alright, alright I'm coming." He chuckled as he stumbled after her. This girl will never change.

Compared to Defense, the rest of the morning classes were pretty uneventful. Since Rachele had no ill-feeling towards the other Professors, she was attentive and obedient during their lessons. But when they were finished, she was anxious to meet up with Claudia and help herself to some sustaining lunch. Speaking of which, there she was now, waiting patiently near the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Claauudddiiaaa!" Claudia looked up at the sound of her name and smiled at the sight of Rachele running towards her with flailing arms and Robert following wearing an amused grin.

"Hi." She greeted the older girl. "Ready for lunch?"

"You bet." Rachele said catching her breath. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry." Robert chuckled as he finally caught up to them.

"Shut it you." She mock-glared at him. She linked arms with the younger girl and pulled her into the hall. "Let's go Claudia." She stuck her tongue out back at Robert who walked right behind them.

"Charming Gryffindor." He grinned.

The trio sat down, this time with the girls side by side and Robert sitting opposite them. Rachele wasted no time digging into her meal with gusto while she conversed lightly with Claudia. The male of the group, however, was glancing around them with steely eyes. All around them students were pointing and whispering in their direction, some were sniggering and others were shaking their heads in disgust. 'What the hell is their problem?'

"Hey Rach." Rachele paused her conversation with Claudia to look at him. He jerked his head, signalling her to look beside them. She averted her eyes to the side, stared for a moment before shrugging. "Not my problem."

"What's their deal?" Robert asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't it obvious?" She pointed to him, "Slytherin..." to Claudia. "Hufflepuff..." and finally to her self. "And Gryffindor. It's weird for those three houses to interact together."

"So? Who cares?"

"They do apparently." Rachele rolled her eyes. "Ignore them, they're just being judgy." She turned to Claudia. "Does it bother you?"

She shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Hey Rachele."

Rachele looked up and smiled. "Hermione! Hey!" She shifted her gaze around. "Are you with the boys?

Hermione nodded. "Yeah they're sitting down already, over there." She pointed to two figures more towards the centre.

"Cool. Say hi to them for me." Rachele smiled.

"Will do, hello Robert. Hello Claudia." She greeted Rachele's companions. Robert nodded at her and Claudia blushed, giving a shiny wave. Hermione smiled at them all before walking over to join Harry and Ron. Rachele watched her go with a nostalgic glaze in her eyes. Robert observed her expression and could see that she missed her best friend; to him the only person to blame for their separation was Harry stinking Potter. That punk was too blinded by his own insecurities to realise the damage he might've caused to other friendships around him.

"Hey Claudia. Did you have the chicken? It's amazing you gotta try it!" Rachele held out a fork with a piece of meat skewered on it. Claudia was staring at the offered food with uncertainty before she slowly inched forward and pulled the chicken away with her teeth.

"Mmmm." She smiled. "You're right, that _is_ good."

"Told ya!" Rachele grinned. "The food is damn good this day!"

Robert smiled endearingly at the two girls. This was something he could definitely get used to; going to classes with Rachele, talking to her every minute of the day and hanging with both her and Claudia in between classes. He took his two friends in; Rachele chatting animatedly to Claudia who was silently giggling at her comical antics. He laughed when Rachele threw her arm around the younger girl causing her to splutter and spray her food in surprise. Perhaps his time at Hogwarts had a bright future after all.

Rachele finally entered the common room after a long filled day of wand flourishing and textbooks. All she wanted was to collapse near the fireplace and let the warmth of the hot flames melt her daily stresses away. But as she walked through the portrait hole, she looked around in bewilderment at the scene in front of her. The room was packed and noisy with music, people and...were they all handing out lollies? A feeling of trepidation shot through her body; something didn't feel right about those sweets. She spotted Fred and George in a corner sitting with a young boy whose face glowed so red it rivalled a traffic light. Another kid near them grew a flabby chin about the size of Santa Clause's beard.

"Oi! Mary-Kate and Ashley! What the hell is this?" Rachele marched over to the twins with smoke coming out of her ears.

"Ah Rachele!" Fred's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Just in time!"

George slung an arm around her shoulder and presented a handful of sweets to her "Taste these and you'll have every excuse to skive off classes."

"No thanks." She scowled and pushed him off her. "I don't need such a pathetic reason to ditch lessons."

"So we heard." Fred grinned proudly. "Rumour says you showed Umbridge who's boss."

"And that her face turned purple with rage." George sniggered. "You have our utmost respect."

Rachele smiled slyly. "I just spoke the truth, nothing more nothing less." She turned away. "If you'll excuse me."

"So vague!" Fred wailed.

"And yet so mysterious." George cried.

"That's hot!" They swooned.

"Flattering." She rolled her eyes before glancing around the common room again. Harry, Ron and Hermione were occupying the couch, seemingly in a deep heated discussion so she decided to leave them be. She found Ginny perched near the opposite window and made her way over to catch up with the younger girl. As she passed the infamous trio, she glanced between them and happened to catch Harry's left hand in the firelight. She froze in her tracks and stared at it in horror. _'I must not tell lies'_ was etched into his hand with skin red raw from what was obviously repetitive action. Rachele felt her fists clench in fury; these weren't just light scratches, that message was at least a few inches skin deep. Harry had been tortured. At that moment she didn't care if Harry was speaking to her or not, she wanted answers and she wanted them _**now.**_

" _Harry...Who did this to you?_ " Harry's head shot up at the sound of her frosty tone. Rachele snatched his hand and leered darkly at him. "Did you hear me? Who's responsible for this!"

Harry stared, stunned at the infuriated girl.

"Uh...detention...Umbridge." He stuttered.

She dropped his hand and stalked out of the common before he could even blink. Harry looked confusingly at Hermione and Ron who just shrugged.

Rachele stormed through the halls feeling waves of rage pulsating off her body. Only one day in the castle and already that stupid cow was inflicting heinous deeds and justifying them as disciplinary actions to punish naughty children. This wasn't discipline...this was cruelty in every sense of the word, and she wasn't able to stand for it. She strode into the Defense classroom and took the stairs two at a time. She yanked on the handle but found it locked and secure. Letting out a growl, she turned to her side and snapped her leg out hard, literally ripping the door from it's hinges.

Umbridge stood up in alarm at the sudden intrusion and her face turned white as a sheet at her visitors identity. "M-Miss Sullivan...y-you have no b-business barging in here and-"

"Can it you old hag!" Rachele snarled. "You hurt one of my friends" She cracked her knuckles. "Prepare to be in a world of hurt."

"Now see here..." Umbridge stumbled backwards. "I am here on the Minister's authority!. If he knew about this-"

"You think I care what that old chicken thinks?" She glared. "You are supposed to be practising the law of proper teaching instruction! What you did to Harry is stepping several miles over that line!"

"Is that what this is about?" Umbridge said nervously. "You disagree with my methods of discipline?"

"IT'S INHUMANE!" Rachele shrieked. "He must've been in so much pain and I bet you enjoyed every minute of it!

"Naughty children deserved to be punished!" Umbridge countered. "I made that perfectly clear to Mr Potter when he served his detention!" She screamed when a fist crashed into the wall beside her. Rachele's hand, surrounded by layers of angry green energy, lay buried wrist deep in the brick centre-meters from Umbridges head.

"That was a warning." Rachele whispered darkly into her ear. "Hurt any of my friends again and next time I won't miss." She drew her fist back and silently left the office, leaving a broken door, a hole in a wall and a terrified Defense teacher shaking uncontrollably on the cold stone floor.

Dumbledore was none too pleased with how his daughter had lashed out at one of his Professors and had her serve detention with him every night for three weeks. Rachele took this punishment without argument, claiming she did not regret her actions. At first the headmaster endeavoured to keep this incident confidential but to no avail. Word spread like wildfire around the school and by the time her detention was concluded, the entire student body knew what had transpired in Umbridges office. The only detail that remained secret, was the cause of extensive damage to the wall. Rachele personally took drastic measurements to ensure the secret of her powers stayed hidden. Two people that were exceptionally understanding were Robert and Claudia. They had given her their full support and even congratulated her for making a stand against Umbridges cruel tactics.

"It isn't just Umbridge alone." Robert told her one cold afternoon. It was now mid-October with winter just around the corner. "She answers to the Minister of Magic, he's the one calling all the shots."

"I'm not too sure about that." Rachele said. "He may have sent her here to represent the Ministry, but her teaching methods are her own decision."

"I heard she's even using that blood message on First Years as well." Claudia said softly.

Rachele turned to her in shock. "How do you know that?"

"A girl in my house came into the common room crying. I saw the message on her hand."

"Damn it." Rachele growled. "I thought I scared her enough to stop doing that."

"A few threatening words isn't gonna prevent her from doing what she wants." Robert said reasonably.

"Sure...threatening words." Rachele felt guilty leaving them in the dark, but she kept reminding herself that their safety came first.

"Can we go sit somewhere?" Claudia asked. "I have an essay I want to work on."

Rachele nodded. "Yeah alright, let's go to the lake."

They made their way over to a spot near the Black Lake with plenty of large rocks and trees surrounding them. Claudia made herself comfortable on a thick boulder before pulling out books and parchment. Rachele sat on the grass next to her with Robert on the other side. The trio sat in serene silence, taking in the sounds of nature billowing in the wind around them. Rachele shivered slightly from the frosty air and pulled her cloak tighter to her body.

Robert noticed this and shed his own cloak before placing it gently around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She stared incredulously at him. "You'll freeze!"

"I'm alright." He assured her. "It's colder at home, this is nothing."

She smiled. "You're sweet. Thank you." She turned to Claudia. "Are you okay? Not too cold?"

Claudia smiled. "I'm fine. I have two jumpers on under my cloak."

Rachele laughed. "Aren't you prepared."

They suddenly heard footsteps approaching them from behind and they all turned their heads. Robert quickly shot to his feet to stand guard in front of Rachele, who could only stare blankly at the newcomer.

"Um...hi..." They muttered awkwardly.

Rachele swallowed slightly.

"Hello Harry."

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **One small note I want to point out. Claudia is coming out of her shell and talking more but she's still extremely shy. So whenever you read one of her lines, imagine her voice more on the soft side.**

 **And what might Harry want to talk about all of a sudden?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! Let's find out why Harry wants to suddenly talk to her. And prepare for more trouble...mostly involving Umbridge.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four – Educational Reform

Harry stood nervously before his former friend. His plan was to simply pull her aside and have a heart-to-heart chat but the murderous glare coming from Kordellus was melting any resolve he might have had moments ago.

"Um...can I talk you for a minute?" He asked timidly, shooting nervous glances at her two friends.

"Yeah alright." Rachele smiled. "Stay here guys. I'll be back." She told the other two before walking up to him. Harry could see the objection on Kordellus's face but was restraining himself most likely for Rachele's sake.

Once they were a fair distance away, they took a seat on the frost covered grass. "So..." Rachele started. "What did you want to ta-"

"I'm really sorry." Harry blurted.

She started. "What?"

"I'm..." Harry buried his face in his hands. "I'm so, so sorry. I'm the biggest prat on the planet."

"Harry...stop." Rachele placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you apologising?"

" _WHY?"_ He laughed. "You're kidding right? I was horrendous to you! I pushed you away when you were only trying to be my friend!" He sighed in defeat. "It's my fault we haven't spoken in weeks."

"I don't blame you, you know." She smiled. "You were under enormous pressure from both Voldemort and the Ministry, you still are. You've shown immense courage by not going insane from it all."

"You're not mad?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. And don't blame yourself, I didn't help by pushing you like that. I was just terrified of you joining the Order...I was scared that I would lose my brother."

"So you really consider me your brother?" A smile slowly grew on Harry's face.

"Of course I do." She smiled back. "No matter what happens, I'll always care about you."

"That's another thing." Harry said. "Another reason I felt so guilty is because of some stories I've heard." She raised her eyebrows. "Ginny told me how you stood up to Seamus, and went off at the entire Gryffindor house for not believing me." He smiled at her with watery eyes. "You always had my back, even after the way I treated you."

"I never thought you were lying about Voldemort Harry." Rachele said sincerely. "I was there in the office that day remember? I heard Barty Crouch Jr. confess everything, I saw the evidence on both his arm and yours." She grasped his hand. "If anyone accuses you again, I'll stand in as your witness."

He bowed in head in gratitude. "Thank you...that means more than you'll know."

"I have a vague idea." She grinned. "I'm gonna wager a guess that the other story was what happened in Umbridges office."

"It's not the 'what' that got to me." Harry said. "It's the 'why.' Your anger towards Umbridge was ignited because of what she did to me." He held up his left hand where the scars from that night were still visible. Rachele gently took it and rubbed over the faded marks with her thumb.

"It's horrible what she did, Harry." She whispered. "It tears me apart when my friends are suffering."

Harry stared in awe at the deep emotion swimming in her green eyes. He had been so blinded by his anger and despair, he had forgotten how much she really cared. He always knew how selfless Rachele was, but her show of loyalty over the past few weeks had proven that statement now more than ever.

"I just want you to know." Harry said bringing her attention up to him. "I also think of you as my sister." He smiled. "You'll always be family to me Rach."

Rachele's bottom lip trembled before she lunged forward to wrap him in a tight hug. "Sweet Merlin I've missed you."

He chuckled and patted her back. "Easy now, don't get mushy on me."

She pulled back with a glare and gave him a rough shove. "Way to ruin the mood! Typical brother behaviour!"

"That's what I'm here for." He chuckled. "Hey listen Rach, now that we're all good. Do you wanna come hang out with us again?"

Rachele tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"You know." He grinned. "You, me, Ron and Hermione, the famous quartet, like the good ol' days. What'd ya say?"

"Oh...I-" Rachele glanced over to the two distant figures lazing near the lake. She already knew her answer. "I can't Harry."

Harry frowned. "Why not?"

She sighed. "I meant what I said. You, Ron and especially Hermione mean the world to me. And we'll always be a family. But..." She smiled sadly. "I can't leave Robbie and Claudia."

"I don't get it." Harry said.

"When I left you guys, I knew that at least you'd have each other to lean on. But those two..." She gazed affectionately towards them. "They've been alone and isolated through all their years at Hogwarts. They were labelled outcasts, no one ever bothered to talk to them. The only reason they're over there talking to each other..." She turned back to Harry. "...is because of me."

Harry's gaze dropped as he realised what she was saying. "So if you left them now..."

"...They'd revert back to the way they were." She finished. "And I can't do that to them. They already mean so much to me."

"I guess I can understand that." Harry muttered. "It still won't be the same without you."

"That's what Hermione said." She chuckled. "And I told her we'll still see each other around. We're all in the same house."

"That's true." Harry brightened with this fact. "Well you better head back then." He smiled. "Your friends are waiting for you."

"Thank you Harry." She hugged him again. "Thank you for understanding." This time he fully hugged her back. "Any time."

She jumped up, waved goodbye and ran back to the lake. Harry stayed where he was, deciding to see how she and these new friends of hers would react. Kordellus was on his feet in an instant to check if she was okay, but Rachele just laughed, patted his hand and waved him off. Claudia, who he heard was incredibly shy and scared of everybody, looked up from a book and gave her a warm smile, giggling when the older girl gave her a sisterly hug. He understood now. Rachele had brought out the best in these people, and they were repaying her with the same kindness she had shown them. Rachele herself was beaming so brightly Harry found himself contagiously smiling at the sight of it. She was happy, more than she ever had been, and he'd be damned if he ever took that away from her. So giving the unlikely trio their space, he straightened his cloak and headed back to the castle to find Ron and Hermione.

"What happened?" Robert said urgently. "What did he say?"

"Relax Robbie." Rachele rolled her eyes. "Everything's fine, we made up.

"Just like that?" He wasn't buying it.

"He wouldn't stop apologising." She grinned at Claudia. "Guess you were right...you both were.

Claudia gave a small victorious grin. "Told you."

"Right about what?" Robert asked.

"Harry's anger towards me wasn't intentional. He was under a lot of stress. But he heard about what I did to Seamus and Umbridge and must've realised that no matter how hard he tries to distance himself..." She smiled. "...I'll never turn my back on him."

"That's wonderful Rachele." Claudia said. "I'm glad you were able to work things out."

"So wait a minute." Robert stepped in. "Does that mean you'll be hanging out with them again?" Claudia's eye snapped back up and the pair stared interrogatively at Rachele.

"Harry did offer it to me." She said honestly. "But I refused. I'm not leaving you guys."

"What about Hermione?" Robert asked. "Weren't you two the best of friends?"

Rachele shrugged sadly. "I told her I needed to move on. And even though I've mended things with Harry, I still feel that's the best path for me." The real reason behind her separation from them prodded the corner of her mind like a never-ending fly in summer. With Voldemort back from the dead, and becoming more powerful by the day, there was more risk of him discovering her real identity. She wasn't ready for Hermione to know the truth about their relation, and if she were honest with herself...she didn't know if she ever would be.

After a couple more hours, the chilliness of the air began to intensify so the three decided to head back. Just as they entered into the large doors, McGonagall marched up to them with a look of apprehension. "Miss Sullivan!"

"Professor, is everything alright?" Rachele said noticing the expression on her face.

"You need to come with me." She ordered.

"But it's dinner time now and-"

" _Now!"_

She sighed and turned to Robert and Claudia. "You guys go ahead and eat. I'll be there later." They nodded and headed over to the Great Hall. Claudia shot her a nervous glance to which Rachele gave a encouraging smile.

"When you're ready Miss Sullivan."

She proceeded to follow the Professor the opposite way through the corridors, constantly shooting concerned glances over her shoulder.

"They'll live, Miss Sullivan." McGonagall said with a tight smile. "It won't be for long."

"Sorry..." Rachele sighed. "I worry about Claudia, I don't like leaving her alone." She may not have seen anything suspicious from Gertrude for a long while, but Rachele wasn't about to let her guard down.

"I'm sure Mr Kordellus will take good care of her. Now come we must make haste." Rachele broke into a slight jog to keep up with the older woman's quick pace. She led them up the familiar spiral staircase which led to the headmaster's office.

"He'll be expecting you" She held her hand out towards the door. Rachele obeyed and warily entered with high anticipation. Her defensive senses sky-rocketed when she saw who was standing next to her mentor's desk.

"Aah hello Rachele." Dumbledore greeted warmly. "I'm sure you remember our Minister of Magic."

She nodded stiffly. "What's going on?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded to the Minister, silently giving him the floor.

"Miss Rachele Sullivan." Fudge said formally. "I come under strict business acting as the mediator for this wizarding world."

She yawned loudly. "Really. Good for you."

He bristled at her bored tone. "A particular law has come to my attention, one that you are guilty of breaking."

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And which law is that?"

"Before a student attends school, they are required to purchase a wand for academic purposes. You, as I recall, have yet to claim one."

"Yeah I know." She stated simply. "Cause I don't need one. Thought you knew that Minister."

"Which comes to my next proposition! Professor Dumbledore!" He turned to the headmaster. "The entire Ministry is aware of the power this girl was born with. A power which is unnatural and a danger to those around her."

"Hey!" Rachele said affronted. "Do I look like a dangerous person to you?"

Fudge ignored her. "There is a reason we track under-age magic Dumbledore!" He pointed to the teenager. "So that young children like this one don't fall off the rails and threaten our community!"

"What are you suggesting Minister?" Dumbledore asked calmly. "That I incarcerate my own daughter?"

"She needs to register!" Fudge demanded. "This is protocol for anyone who possesses powers or abilities that are abnormal."

"Protocol my arse." Rachele snapped. "You just want me under the Ministry's control."

"Rubbish! And watch your language young lady! Show some respect!"

"You're scared of me!" She laughed. "That's why you're here! You heard what I did to Umbridge and you're terrified I might attack you as well!"

"Don't be ridiculous." He denied. "Why would I be intimidated by a little girl? Let alone a Muggle-born."

"You know I'm not your average Muggle-born _Minister_." She snipped. "Do you want me to remind you?" Her eyes flashed brightly causing him to flinch slightly.

"Enough Rachele." Dumbledore said firmly. "The Minister is aware of your capabilities, there's no need for a demonstration."

"She's out of control Albus!" Fudge yelled. "What would happen if she turns down a wrong path and we have another Dark Lord on our hands!"

"You take that back." Rachele snarled viciously. "Don't you dare put me into the same category as that heartless monster."

"Then prove it!" Fudge shot back. "If you want to show the Ministry you pose no threat, then you will submit yourself."

Rachele blew out an air of exasperation. "Okay fine... you win." She folded her arms. "I'll agree to register but on one condition."

"What's that?" He said suspiciously.

A devious grin appeared on her face. "You have to catch me first." She gave a mocking bow and promptly left the office leaving the Minister standing there with his mouth opening and closing like a codfish.

"I did warn you Cornelius." Dumbledore chuckled. "Controlling her is like herding cats. It just isn't done."

"She's dangerous." Fudge said stubbornly.

"She's my daughter. I assure you she's in good hands."

"She should be expelled! Someone with her power shouldn't be allowed near other students."

"Expelling her would be most unwise Minister." Dumbledore warned.

"Give me one good reason why." Fudge glared.

"Being a student here requires her to obey certain rules, and Rachele knows that perfectly well."

"You call attacking a teacher obeying the rules?"

"Her behaviour towards Umbridge was not a means of deliberate hostility Minister." Dumbledore reasoned. "She's fiercely protective of her friends. She won't hesitate to retaliate against anyone who dares threaten to harm them." He peered at him over his spectacles. "And that includes the teachers of this school." His gaze hardened. "Perhaps you should be questioning why your employee is using a 'Blood Quotes Quill' on my students." Fudge was silent so he continued. "My point is, Cornelius, while Rachele is attending Hogwarts, she has compelled herself to show restraint around others. If we expel her..." He sighed. "I'm afraid she'll have free reign over this castle.

"What exactly does that mean Albus?" Fudge frowned.

"It means she can do whatever she wants. And neither you or I will be able to stop her."

Fudge visibly shivered before nodding. "Very well Headmaster, I'll leave it to you. But if I hear she's stepped out of line again, I will be forced to take drastic action. Even if it means driving her out of this castle."

"Of course Minister." Dumbledore smiled coyly. "You have my word." _'I can't promise you'll have Rachele's.'_ He quietly chuckled to himself as the Minister exited his office. That man was clueless to the real extent of Rachele's power. He could dispatch the entire Ministry to apprehend her and still come up short. She may only be a fifteen year old girl...but she was a force to be reckoned with.

Voldemort himself would tremble in her presence.

By the time Rachele reached the Great Hall, groups of students were streaming out, ready to head back to their respected dorms for the night. She scanned the area for her two friends but there was no sign of them. She backtracked to the corridors, scratching her head quizzically.

"That's strange...I wonder where they could be-"

"Rachele!"

She whirled around in time for a smaller body to barrel into her, making her stumble slightly. "Claudia!" She smiled in relief. "I was looking everywhere for you. And where's Robbie?"

Claudia just shook her head and clung to her tightly. "Hey..." Rachele frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong." A snide voice answered. Rachele looked up into the cold eyes of one Gertrude Clarken. The Slytherin looked about ready to kill, and her gaze was locked unwaveringly on her younger sister's shaking form. "That worthless little runt had the nerve to speak back to me!"

"Clarken." Rachele growled. "What did you do?"

"That's what I should be asking Sullivan." She sneered. "Hanging around you has given little Claudia a back-bone. And I don't like it when my toys fight back."

"She's not a toy, ya hollow piece of trash." Rachele snarled. "Now do yourself a favour and scat while my fuse is still running. You don't wanna be around when it runs out."

Gertrude stared unblinking into the fiery depths of two brilliant green eyes. They leered fearlessly at her, silently challenging her to make a move. This Gryffindor's nerve was starting to get under her skin, but something about her unyielding gaze caused a sliver of fear to shoot up her spine. She always prided herself in removing anyone who dares get in her way, but the aura radiating from this girl gave her second thoughts about challenging her in direct combat; something about her felt different and more powerful than anything she had ever encountered. But her stubbornness always won over her fear, she strangely took pleasure in seeing the fire in Sullivan's eyes. And targeting her pathetic little sister always triggered that inner rage.

"You know little sister." She grinned. "It's been so amazing at home. Mother and Father shower me with praise, calling me their pride and joy." She smiled tauntingly. "It's like you never even existed."

"What the hell are you blabbering about Clarken?" Rachele frowned.

"Ooooohh." Gertrudes grin grew. "She didn't tell you?" She laughed gleefully. "I wonder Sullivan, will you still bother with her once you hear the truth?"

"What truth?!" Rachele was starting to feel impatient.

"You see...back when this one was a wee little First Year, Mummy and Daddy didn't take too kindly to her being sorted into Hufflepuff." She chuckled amusedly. "So they do what I've only dreamed of since that waste of space was born." She grinned. "They disowned her."

Rachele's eyes went wide with shock. "What?" She looked down at the girl still clinging to her shirt. "Claudia is this true?" Claudia let out a choked sob and nodded her head.

"Pathetic." Gertrude crinkled her nose. "Nothing but a nuisance."

"ENOUGH!" Rachele snapped. "If they disowned her then where has she been living all this time?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gertrude huffed. "That bumbling fool Dumbledore allowed her to live here at Hogwarts. She's been here every single day, including during summer break, since her very first year here." She let out a 'hmph.' "Good riddance, better here than contaminating the air at home."

"Shut it Slytherin." Rachele glared daggers at her. "Insult Claudia again and I'll send your arse to the moon and back. Now excuse us." She gently led Claudia away, flashing dangerous eyes towards Gertrude as they went. She pulled her into an empty classroom, mentally locking the door as she closed it behind her. She turned to Claudia who was still trembling with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"Hey..." Rachele reached over and gently tilted her head up. The younger girls glistening eyes reflected nothing but raw fear. Rachele felt her heart break for her friend's forlorness.

"Look, don't listen to her lies. I'm not going anywhere." She placed her free hand on her shoulder and gazed intently at her. "You're my friend Claudia...I love you." Claudia's eyes widened and her floodgates finally broke free. She crumbled into Rachele's arms and sobbed loudly into her shoulder.

"T-thank you..." She whispered. "Y-you're the first p-person to ever s-say that to me."

Rachele tightened her hold and leaned her head against hers. "I'm sorry, I had no idea how bad it was." She ran a comforting hand up and down her back. "I'm so...so sorry" She swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. Words cannot describe the guilt she felt for not befriending this girl sooner. She had been completely and utterly alone for four years and Rachele was barely there for her.

"I know what you're thinking." Claudia's small voice broke through her thoughts. "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault this happened to me." She pulled back slightly and gave her a teary smile. The fear from her eyes was gone and replaced with soft affection. "You saved me...you gave me hope there was still good in this world. You show courage for the sake of innocence, selflessness for all your friends..." She leaned her forehead against Rachele's chest. "...love for someone you barely know."

Rachele smiled and tightened her hold. "I promise I'll give you the love your family denied you for so long." She ran a gentle hand down her hair. "I'll be the sister Gertrude never was. I'll love you like no one ever has."

With each word she spoke, Claudia only cried harder, her tears soaking through Rachele's shirt. The older girl just held her close and continued whispering promises of devotion to her. Fear, hate, abuse, neglect, this were all forced into the depths of her soul, and Rachele was determined to drive that darkness out. She would give her courage, love, kindness, affection and all matter of virtue until she was cured of her family's wretched ways.

When Claudia had calmed down to tiny sniffles, Rachele led her out of the classroom and escorted her back to Hufflepuff tower. Her eyes were red and puffy from the emotional stress so Rachele thought it'd be best for her to get some rest. They reached the portrait hole where she hugged Claudia one last time, promising to meet her for breakfast the next day. The Hufflepuff nodded, clinging onto her for a moment, before climbing inside with the painting closing shut behind her. Rachele sighed tiredly, deciding she may as well head back to her own common room. The last hour was swirling endlessly in her mind and she needed some time to sit and reflect. Her thoughts were so clouded she barely noticed the shadow creeping up behind her.

"There you are!"

Rachele whipped around with her hands in a defensive stance. Clear blue eyes stared down at her in amusement. "Are you going to hit me Gryffindor?"

"Robbie!" She breathed in relief. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I was looking for you. I heard people talking about you and Gertrude having a go at each other again. I was worried." He looked around. "Where's Claudia?"

The brief conversation with both Clarken sisters flashed through her mind and a overwhelming pain weighed down heavily onto her chest. She clenched her shirt where her heart was, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"Robbie..." She reached a shaky hand out to him, which he grabbed instantly.

"Rachele? What's wrong?"

She let her head fall onto his chest and she let out a sob. "Claudia...so much suffering...so much sorrow...I want to help her..."

He held her shoulders to prevent her from collapsing. "Claudia? What happened to her?"

She lifted her head to gaze at him with watery eyes. "Her parents, they disowned her..." She inhaled heavily. "She's been...here...for four years! No family...nothing!" She clutched onto his shirt tightly. "Her parents neglected her, her sister abused her, everyone else ignored her! What did she do to deserve this?" She buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed. Robert held in her silence as he took in her words. "Her face...I can't stop thinking about it. She was so afraid I would abandon her after learning the truth." Her grip on him tightened. "I'm trying Robbie...I'm trying so hard show her what love is. But...what else can I..." She trailed off, finally at a loss of words.

"You're already helping in so many ways Rach." Robert rubbed her back softly. "You were the first person to acknowledge her, show her kindness, friendship and most definitely love." He held her tighter. "Don't give up on her. She will heal but it will take time. Just be patient, it'll all work out you'll see."

It was times like these that reminded Rachele of how valuable of a friend Robert was. She could always count on him for a comforting shoulder, good advice and a kind word. His words offered her immeasurable consolation and she could feel that aching throb fading away. His unyielding support towards her in return gave her the strength to lend her own audacity to protect Claudia and all her other friends.

"Thanks Robbie." She sniffed and backed away from him.

"No worries." He smiled. "Now how about I walk you to your common room for a change." He grinned and offered his arm to her, which she took with a giggle.

"Lead the way kind sir."

 **(The next morning)**

"Rachele...hey...hellloooooo?"

Rachele groaned and turned over in her bed. "G'way."

A finger poked her cheek. "Up and at em' sunshine! You have people waiting for you!"

She peeked open an eye to see Hermione grinning down at her. "The hell you talking about?"

"Robbie and Claudia, they're waiting for you just outside the common room."

Both eyes were wide open now as she sat up in bed. "Crap! I forgot I was meeting them!" She flew out of bed, quickly dressed into her uniform before racing out of the dorms. "Thanks Hermione!" She yelled behind her. She jumped down the stairs three at time, almost stacking it once, dashed through the common room and stumbled out of the portrait hole. She paused for a moment to bend down and catch her breath.

"Morning Gryffndor."

Rachele glanced up to see Robert and Claudia both staring at her with amused expressions. "Hey guys!"

"You look like you just ran a marathon." Robert chuckled while Claudia hid a giggle behind her hand.

Rachele looked down at herself from her untucked shirt to her tie hanging loosely around her neck. "Oh uh..." She chuckled nervously. "I was in a rush."

"Did you sleep in?" Claudia asked.

"A little." She muttered. "But never mind that." She linked arms with her two friends. "Let's go get some breakfast!"

As they walked along, Rachele bent down towards Claudia. "Hey are you okay? You know, since last night."

Claudia nodded. "Heaps better thank you."

"Good, I'm relieved." Rachele grinned. "And speaking of last night." She turned and glared at Robert who raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell were you huh? I went to the Great Hall and I couldn't find either of you!"

"Oh...yeah sorry about that." Robert rubbed the back of his head. "Family emergency, it couldn't wait."

"Oh!" She tilted her head. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine." He smiled reassuringly. "It's just my dad being my dad."

"Aaaaahhh." She nodded in understanding. "That's alright then."

"If it helps." He went on. "I came right back as soon as I was done. That's when we ran into each other."

"It's all good." She smiled. "All water under the bridge."

They found a seat in the Great Hall and dug into the mountain of breakfast that had been served. Rachele had only taken a few bites before two voices could be heard bickering loudly just out in the corridor. She exchanged glances with Robert and Claudia and they silently agreed to go see what the commotion was.

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridges voice rang through the corridor. Her and McGonagall were in the middle of a heated argument.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students..." McGonagall said cordially. "...you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practises!"

Rachele stood before the scene with her arms tightly folded, Robbie and Claudia on either side of her. They were amongst many who had gathered around to watch this scene unfold.

Harry appeared next to her with Hermione and Ron and she shared wary looks with them.

"So silly of me." Umbridge scowled. "But it sounds as though you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva.

"Not at all Dolores!" McGonagall straightened to her full height which was a full head taller than Umbridge. "Merely your medieval methods!"

"I'm sorry dear." Umbridge said affronted. "But to question my practises is to practise the Ministry! And by extension the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman..." Rachele snorted in disbelief, sharing a secret smile with Harry. "...but the one thing I will not stand for, is disloyalty!"

McGonagall stepped backwards. "Disloyalty..."

Umbridge lifted her head high and faced the onlooking students. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action!"

Rachele caught Harry's eye again which reflected the same paranoia she was feeling. This can't be good.

And it wasn't. That very afternoon, a large notice was nailed to the wall which inscribed:

 **Proclamation**

 **Educational Degree**

 **No.23**

 _ **Dolores Jane Umbridge**_

 _ **has been**_

 _ **appointed to**_

 _ **the post of**_

 _ **Hogwarts High Inquisitor**_

And to make it worse, the front cover of the Daily Prophet announced that Hogwarts was undergoing a new educational reform directly underneath Umbridges instruction.

"Damn that overweight wench." Rachele said over lunch. Her grip on the newspaper was so tight her knuckles were turning white. "I wanna rip off that stupid toad face and use it as a door knocking decoration."

"Easy tiger." Robert chuckled. "That paper is innocent."

"This is ridiculous!" She growled. "Control, control, control! That's all the stupid Ministry wants!"

"This is probably only the beginning." Claudia commented. "There'll be other reform notices like the one we have now."

And she was right. Over the next few weeks, Umbridge patrolled the school, correcting anything she considered a flaw in the school's system, such as splitting up genders, straightening uniforms and banning any extracurricular activity that wasn't on her agenda. When she wasn't targeting the students, she was hopping from class to class and interrogating the Professors about their area of expertise. All teachers managed to pass her test save one. Professor Trelawny, expert of Divination, was found unfit for her post and Umbridge took the liberty of dismissing her.

Students gathered around the courtyard where Trelawny was standing in the middle with all her belongings. Umbridge approached her with her head up with authority.

"S-sixteen years I've taught." Trewlawny whimpered. "Hogwarts is my home!" She fiddled with her handbag. "Please...you can't do this."

"Actually I can." Umbridge stated holding up a folded piece of official paper.

McGonagall hurried over to comfort Trelawny as she broke down. The older woman gathered her in her arms and whispered consolingly to her.

"Something you'd like to say dear?" Umbridge smiled at the Transfiguration teacher.

"Oh there are several things I'd like to say!" McGonagall snapped back.

The large doors to the castle opened revealing the headmaster. The students made a path for him as he strode over to the women. "Professor McGonagall. Might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside." McGonagall gentle steered Trelawny, who profusely thanked Dumbledore as she past him, back inside the school.

"Dumbledore." Umbridge said objectively. "May I remind you, that under the terms of educational degree no. 23 as enacted by the Minister-"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers." Dumbledore interrupted. "You do not, however, hold the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."

"For now." She said a little too sweetly.

"Professor Dumbledore." All heads turned to Rachele who approached them from the side. "If I may say something."

"You..." Umbridge scowled. "...have been especially disobedient Sullivan. You and your..." She shot a dirty look towards Robert and Claudia. "...friends have caused nothing but juvenile chaos since this term began."

Rachele grinned smugly. Since Umbridge had been named High Inquisitor, she, Robert and Claudia had done everything humanly possible to be her living nightmare during classes. They refused to do their work, they threw harmless objects at her, called her every crude name behind her back and various other mischievous acts that tested Umbridges patience.

"You can try and force as many rules and regulations on us as you like. But you will find that some of us..." She crossed her arms while Robert and Claudia came out to stand beside her as support. "...aren't as conceding as others." Rachele glared darkly. "I will say this now, your days here are numbered _Professor,_ and by the time the term finishes, you'll have gone through so much hell you'll wish you've never set foot on Hogwarts grounds."

"That'll do Miss Sullivan." Dumbledore spoke firmly but one could see a slight twinkle in his eye. "I'll handle it from here."

Rachele shrugged and walked back to where she came, receiving handshakes and high-fives from several schoolmates as she went. Dumbledore dismissed the students and headed back inside.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" Harry's voice rang out. Rachele turned and watched as her friend yelled out desperately to the headmaster, who she could see, was purposefully ignoring him. She frowned disappointingly, recalling a conversation back at headquarters when Harry informed her of how Dumbledore had avoided him at his hearing as well.

"Hey." She looked at her friends. "Do you guys wanna come with me for a minute?"

Robert appeared sceptical. "What are you gonna do Rach?"

"I just need to speak to Dumbledore for a few minutes. It's something you two should hear."

"We'll come." Claudia agreed. "We have nothing else to do."

Robert sighed. "Yeah you're right, let's go."

Rachele took the lead as they made their way to the headmaster's office. Once there, she glanced at the others, who both nodded, before rapping three times on the solid wood.

"Come in!"

When the three friends entered, Dumbledore rose graciously from his chair. "Ah! Miss Sullivan! And Miss Clarken and Mr Kordellus as well! To what do I owe this rare pleasure?"

"Albus why are you ignoring Harry?" Robert and Claudia both stared gobsmacked at her blunt tone towards the headmaster.

"Rachele..." Dumbledore frowned. "Should we really discuss this with-"

"I asked them to come here." She cut him off. "I need to say things I wish for them to know. But first, why are you ignoring Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed in defeat. "I'm just trying to protect him, little one, that's all." Behind Rachele, Robert looked at Claudia and mouthed 'little one?' to which she shrugged.

"Protect him from what? Voldemort?" She snorted. "Great load of good that's gonna do. If you want to protect him Albus, you need to keep him close!"

"I know what I'm doing Rachele, I need you to trust me with this."

"I can't Albus." Rachele frowned. "Harry's been through enough. What you're doing is only hurting him more."

"It will also keep him alive." He said stubbornly. "If you're that concerned then you may speak to him. But I must do this, it is for his own good."

Rachele let out an aggravated sigh. When her mentor was like this, there wasn't much she could do. "Fine...can't promise Harry will be happy if or when he founds out."

Dumbledore sat down again. "Was there something else little one?"

"Actually yes." She turned to Claudia and gestured for her to come over. The younger girl stepped forward timidly and Rachele placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I found out through a..." She scowled. "displeasing source that Claudia was disowned by her family during her very first year here." Her green eye flashed dangerously. "And that she's been living here at Hogwarts, under your supervision, every day since."

"Ah so you found out did you?" Dumbledore smiled. "I'm relieved to hear that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachele growled. "I could've done something! I live alone Albus, I would've gladly come and kept her company!"

"It's quite simple, Miss Clarken asked me not to."

Rachele's eyes darted down to Claudia who was looking away shamefully. Her expression softened. "Claudia...why?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone." Her small voice answered. "You seemed really busy with Harry, I didn't want to be any trouble."

Rachele opened her mouth and abruptly closed it again. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have in front of the headmaster. "Let's talk about this somewhere else...Professor." She nodded to Dumbledore before leading her friends away. Knowing they needed somewhere completely secluded from Umbridges prying eyes, Claudia brought them to her secret room where she worked secretly on her potions. Being her second time, Rachele entered casually without really glancing around while Robert gawked openly at his surroundings.

"Blimey..." He stared in awe. "How long has this been here?"

"However long Claudia says so...right?" Rachele grinned at the other girl who slightly smiled back.

Robert whistled. "Impressive."

"Okay listen." Rachele turned serious. "Claudia...I can understand why you would keep all this a secret." She smiled. "You were scared...I get it." She walked over and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I'm not mad you didn't say anything, but I do want to make a proposition for you."

Claudia tilted her head. "Proposition?"

She nodded. "But you have to first promise me something."

"Okay."

Rachele gazed at her. "No more secrets okay?"

Claudia ducked her head. "Okay...I promise."

Rachele chuckled and patted her head. "You're so cute. I was going to wait until Christmas to do this, but what the hell..." She looked over at Robert, who was staring at her with interest, then back at Claudia who was gazing curiously at her.

"I don't want you to be here by yourself any more. So how would you like to come and live with me from now on?"

Claudia gasped. "Y-you mean that?"

Rachele grinned. "Absolutely. I only have my cat for company and he's a bit boring most of the time. It'll be nice to have another girl around the house."

"S-so...do you mean like..." Claudias eyes brightened. "Permanently?"

Rachele smiled. "Yup. For good."

"After graduation?"

"Finishing school won't change anything. We can hunt for jobs together."

"What if one of us gets married?"

Rachele snorted. "Let's cross that bridge when we get to it." She gave her a hopeful grin. "So what'd ya say?"

Claudia buried her face in her hands and wept heavily, only managing to nod vigorously. She stepped forward and pressed up against Rachele's body. "T-thank you...thank you, thank you, thank you."

Rachele smiled, wrapping her arms around her shaking form. "Consider this an early Christmas present." She looked up at Robert with a grin. "Which only leaves you to find a gift for. Got any requests?"

Robert shrugged. "Don't trouble yourself, I don't really want anything." _'Not anything you can give.'_ He thought sadly.

"Don't feed me that bull-crap." She rolled her eyes. "I never not buy Christmas presents for my friends." She grinned. "I'll figure something out." She turned her attention back to Claudia. "Why don't you go to your dorm and pack any valuables you have from your parents house? I'll arrange to have them sent to my...well...our place." She winked.

Claudia wiped her eyes and smiled. "Okay."

"Let's get outta here." She sighed. "Can only avoid Umbridges reign of terror for so long."

Robert sniggered. "You can't deny it's fun to give her hell."

Rachele grinned. "Nah you're right I can't, I love watching her squirm. Especially when Claudia put that small explosive potion in her goblet during dinner." She nudged the other girl who giggled. "That was bloody brilliant, her face was priceless."

"Just one small potion I have up my sleeve." Claudia smiled.

"Look out Robbie." She scooted over to him with mock-fear. "Her devious side has emerged, we're all doomed."

"Heaven help us all." Robert played along. "Save us from her merciless wrath."

Claudia covered her face to hide the laughing fit she was suffering. She was bright red from the neck up, not used to being in the spotlight.

"Aaawww." Rachele flung an arm around her blushing friend. "We're embarrassing her, we should stop."

They continued to joke around for the rest of the day, only splitting off when they needed to head to their classes. Otherwise the trio were inseparable and could be found lazing about the castle chatting comfortable with each other. Although mostly Rachele rambled endlessly in a comical manner while Robert and Claudia laughed at her entertaining antics. Later in the evening as they sat and conversed over dinner, they had a unexpected visitor at their table.

"Hello Harry." Rachele greeted as he approached them. "How's your day been?"

"Fine." He replied. "Um...are you nearly done here?"

Rachele blinked. "Uh...almost, why?"

He looked around before bending down to whisper in her ear. "Come to the common room as soon as you can. Sirius is flooing in to talk to us. He requested for you to be there."

She frowned. "Bit risky isn't it?"

"Don't worry. I gave him a specific time. Meet you there in an hour." She nodded and he walked away without another word.

"What the hell was that?" Robert asked, his eyes following Harry's figure.

"It's a really long story." Rachele said. "I can't say anything here." She swallowed a few more mouthfuls. "But it's urgent...that much I can say." She turned to him. "I'm fully entrusting Claudia to you. Keep an eye out for Gertrude, she likes to come out when she thinks I'm not around."

Robert smiled. "I'll look after her, don't worry."

"Thanks." She turned to Claudia. "You okay with this?"

Claudia nodded. "It's fine, I trust him."

"Okay, well I guess I'll finish up here and see what the deal is." She took her time since Harry didn't need her for another hour. Once her plate was clean, she thought it'd be a good time to head to the common room. She gave both Robert and Claudia a hug goodbye before walking back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there waiting and the latter beamed brightly when she walked in.

"Rachele!" She stood up and the girls shared a long hug. "I feel like I never see you anymore."

"I know I'm sorry." Rachele said. "Guess I'm a bit distracted these days."

"Yeah we know." Ron sniggered. "Too busy scaring the blighter out of Umbridge."

"Bloody hell." Rachele laughed. "Is there anyone who doesn't know about that?"

"Anyone who isn't at Hogwarts." Harry smirked.

"Can we focus here guys?" Hermione said sternly. "We need to figure out a solution."

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "Solution to what?"

"Umbridge." Ron said.

Rachele made a 'aahh'. "Yes she has been a bit of a-"

"Foul, evil, gargoyle!" Hermione spat, pacing back and forth.

"...yeah...that."

"We're not learning to defend ourselves! We're not learning how to pass the O.W.L.S." She stopped pacing and faced them. "She's taken over the entire school!."

"Really." Rachele said dryly. "What was your first hint?"

"Not helping Rachele." She snapped.

"Guys quiet, listen to this." Harry said turning up the magical radio where Cornelius Fudges voice could be heard.

" _Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of the notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black._

"He still believes Sirius is guilty?" Rachele shook her head. "Someone pull that idiots head out of his arse."

"Pssst! Harry!"

They all turned their heads to the fireplace where said fugitives head could be seen shimmering in the flames.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as he rushed over. "You got my letter, good."

"You said you were worried about Umbridge." Sirius said getting straight to the point. "What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?" Rachele chuckled but quickly covered it with a cough at Hermione's dark look.

"She's not letting us use magic at all." Harry said.

"Instead she has us reading garbage even a little baby could learn. "Rachele huffed.

"Well I'm not surprised." Sirius sighed. "The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?" Ron frowned. "What, does he think we're forming some sort of wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks." Sirius said. "That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry."

Rachele snorted. "Because out of all the armies in the world, Dumbledore is going to choose a bunch of teenagers to fight for him. Sweet Merlin is the Minister an idiot or what?"

"He's not thinking clearly at the moment Rachele. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute." He turned back to Harry. "The others wouldn't want me telling you this, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking messages at every turn. These disappearances are happening just as they did before." His faced turned grave. "Voldemort is on the move."

Rachele felt the urge to bang her head against a wall. Fudge was so blinded by his fear of Dumbledore overrunning the Ministry that he was oblivious to any other danger that may be lurking about. If he didn't come to accept the truth soon, a terrible tragedy will befall them, and it won't be anyone from the Order.

"What can we do?" Harry asked.

"Someone's coming!" Sirius whispered in alarm. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now at least, it looks like you're on your own." His face vanished leaving nothing but weak embers. A loud crash from the window broke the silence and the four walked over to look outside. The clouds were angry, thunder and lightning lighting up the sky with never-ending rain bucketing down on them. Something about the weather seemed dark and out of control.

"He's really out there isn't he?" Hermione asked..

Rachele nodded. "Unfortunately."

"We've got to be able to defend ourselves." She said shakily. "And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how we need someone who will."

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "Do you have someone in mind?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes." She looked pointedly at Harry who stared blankly at her. "I do."

Rachele grinned as her mind clicked to what Hermione was thinking. This was going to be fun.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **What does Hermione have in mind I wonder? ;33 Lol I know it's a stupid question. We're all aware of what's coming.**

 **So Rachele is permanently hanging with Robert and Claudia now. She's still close friends with the other three. But this is a change that's important for the story's progress.**

 **Next up, the students rally together to make a stand against Umbridge.**

 **See ya then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone knows what is coming I'm sure. Let's cheer them on as they prepare to fight back.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five – A New Army Emerges

"Come on you guys! We have to hurry!" Rachele called over her shoulder to the two straggling followers.

"We would if you told us where we're going!" Robert yelled back frustratingly. Both he and Claudia were struggling to keep up with Rachele's brisk pace.

She grinned. "You'll find out when we get there!"

When Rachele had met up with them that morning, she had strangely announced they would be missing breakfast and that they needed to hurry to Hogsmeade. All she revealed was that they were meeting with Hermione and she needed to speak urgently with all three of them. They followed her through the town along the busy road, expectantly waiting for her to turn into any of the main shops. Instead she turned off the side and downwards towards a run down pub with a old rusty sign dangling on an uneven angle with a picture of a severed pig's head.

"The Hogs Head?" Robert frowned. "That's where she wants to meet? Bit dodgy isn't it?"

"It's the most discreet place we could think of where Umbridge couldn't find us." Rachele said as she held the door open for them. "Come on they'll be here already."

They scanned the dim joint and detected Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting around patiently near the open bar.

"Hermione!" Rachele waved as she made her way over.

"Rachele!" She smiled. "Good, you made it. Hello you two." She waved to Robert and Claudia who waved back.

"So are we the first ones here?" Rachele asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yup. But everyone else should be here any minute now."

Not a moment later after she had said this, the door to the pub opened and several familiar faces poured inside; Ginny, Fred, George, Cho, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Luna and various others.

"Damn." Rachele grinned at Hermione. "You sure know how to put up an advertisement."

Hermione shrugged modestly and waved then all to follow them. "Alright everyone, if you will all gather over here then we'll get started."

The large group shuffled over to a damp corner, some taking the few seats available while others remained standing. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat facing the small crowd with Rachele, Robert and Claudia standing behind them.

Being the instigator, Hermione stood up and glanced around. "Um...hi." She smiled weakly. "We all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A _proper_ teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" A random asked.

"Why?" Ron glared at him. "Coz You-Know-Who's back ya toshpot!"

"So he says." The guy looked pointed at Harry.

"So Dumbledore says!" Hermione shot back.

"So Dumbledore says because he says!" Another person called out.

"Shut it you nit-wit." Rachele glared at them. "If you're not gonna listen then you can bugger off."

"It's alright Rach." Hermione put up her hand. "We have this handled."

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed." Someone else spoke out and there was an morbid silence at the sound of the deceased Hufflepuff's name.

Harry stood up. "I'm not here to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here you may as well clear out now." He turned to Hermione and whispered. "Come on, lets go. They're just here because they think I'm some sort of freak."

"Wait.." Hermione grabbed his arm before another voice sounded.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?" Everyone turned and looked at Luna Lovegood who was smiling innocently.

"Yes." Hermione smiled. "I've seen it."

"Blimey Harry." Said Dean Thomas. "I didn't know you could do that."

"And he killed a Basilisk!" Neville spoke up. "With the sword in Dumbledore's office!"

"That's true!" Ginny concurred.

"Third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron said proudly.

Hermione smiled and nodded."And last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh."

"Wait." Harry intervened. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that." He looked around. "Truth is most of that was just luck. And I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest-"

He turned to her. "No! Hermione, I'm not!"

Rachele coughed. "Yeaahh you kinda are." Robert nudged her to stay quiet,

"Facing this stuff." Harry went on. "In real life, it's not like school. In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow." By now some had ducked their heads in shame. "Out there, when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes..." He sighed. "You don't know what it's like..." He trailed off and lowered himself back into his chair.

"You're right Harry we don't." Hermione said sitting down next to him. "That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance of beating..." She took a deep breath. "...V-Voldemort."

Rachele looked down at her in surprise. That was something she definitely wasn't expecting."

"He's really back." Said Nigel, a young second year. Harry nodded solemnly.

Hermione glanced up at Rachele and gave her a affirming nod.

"Okay everyone!" The latter said loudly. "We'll be laying out a piece of paper, if you wish to sign up for lessons then just simply sign your name. I want you all to line up single file!"

There was several scrapes of wood as people rose from their chairs. A table was placed in front of Harry with a sheet of paper resting on top. One by one everyone added their names on the list including Rachele and Robert as his assistants. Since wand magic wasn't exactly Claudia's forte, Rachele had promised to work with her personally to improve her spell casting.

After the meeting, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rachele, Robert, Claudia, Neville, Ginny and the twins made their way back to the castle throwing ideas between them involving the new organisation.

"Right." Harry said leading the group. "First we need to find a place to practise where Umbridge won't find out."

"The Shrieking Shack." Ginny suggested.

"It's too small." Harry told her.

"It was a good idea though." Rachele whispered to her receiving a smile.

"The Forbidden Forest." Hermione said.

"Not bloody likely." Ron scoffed.

"Harry?" Harry glanced at Ginny. "What happens if Umbridge does find out?"

"Who cares?" Hermione chuckled. "I mean, sort of exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules."

Rachele gawked at her. "Am I going nuts or did hell just freeze over?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron said in awe.

Hermione laughed. "Anyway. At least we know one positive thing that came from today." She was grinning widely.

"What's that?" Harry said smiling.

Hermione smiled coyly. "Cho couldn't keep her eyes off you could she?"

Rachele just happened to glance to the side and saw a deep look of disappointment on Ginny's face. She raised an curious eyebrow at the girls expression; seems like she was overdue for a chat with the youngest of the Weasley's. Meanwhile Harry was none-the-wiser to Ginny's supposed crush and was too busy grinning like an idiot.

 _'Stupid, oblivious, idiot.'_ She rolled her eyes at Harry's naivety.

"Rachele." Claudia nudged her and pointed upwards. "Look."

She glanced up and could see Umbridge watching the group from a balcony like a hawk eyeing it's prey.

"She suspects something." Rachele whispered. "Guess she's not as dumb as she looks."

Within that same day, Umbridge had posted another reform on the wall which only proved Rachele's theory.

 **Proclamation**

 **Educational Degree**

 **No.68**

 _ **All sudent organisations**_

 _ **are henceforth**_

 _ **DISBANDED**_

 _ **Any student in noncompliance**_

 _ **WLL BE**_

 _ **Expelled**_

"This isn't good." Rachele said as she stared at the notice board. "Someone better find a hiding place and fast."

Luckily for her, Hermione had sent word for Rachele, Robert and a select few others to meet her ASAP at a specific place located on the seventh floor. She first met up with Robert and Claudia, informing them of the situation, before the trio made their way to the rendezvous spot. Waiting for them was Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville and the Weasley twins. Neville announced he had stumbled upon something that might help them.

"I was pacing around and suddenly this weird door appeared." He pointed to the blank wall beside them. "It has some spacious room inside it."

"The Room of Requirement!" Rachele's eyes lit up! "Neville that's brilliant!" She turned to Harry. "It can't be detected by someone who doesn't have a real desire." She gazed in wonder at the wall. "Even Umbridge wouldn't be able to find it."

Harry's grinned. "Show me."

"Go on Neville. You found it, it's only right you open it."

Neville nodded and walked up and down three times before a large door materialised before them. The group stepped inside, looking around the room in complete awe. It was huge, with all the space required to perform multitudes of different spells. There was even a snug fireplace in the far centre to give it a welcoming homey look.

"This place is perfect." Harry smiled. "It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

"So...how do we find it exactly?" Ron scratched his head.

"Just do what Neville did." Hermione explained. "Pace three times while thinking what you want most to appear. In this case; secret place for practising magic."

"Ah right." Ron grinned. "Like if you really need the toilet or something."

Rachele snorted. "That's a lovely mental image."

"Charming Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes. "But yes that is the general idea. Oh and before I forget." She dug into her pockets and pulled out a handful of gold coins. "These look like Galleons. See the numbers on the side?" She pointed to the markings along the side. "The date and time of the meetings will appear there. When the new schedules come up, you'll feel them vibrate."

"Cooooool." Rachele picked up a coin and gazed at it with sparkling eyes. "You're a _genius_ Hermione."

"Excellent idea Hermione." Harry nodded. "Since not all of us are here, we'll have to hand them out to the others.

"I'll give Ginny's to hers." Rachele said snatching up another one.

Hermione gave her a look. "Okay then.

"That was eager." Robert whispered to her. "What'd you up to?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "Just need to catch up with her s'all. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go find her now." She grabbed his and Claudia's wrists and dragged them out the door, shouting a goodbye to Harry and the others. They scoured the castle for a while before they found Ginny in the Great Hall chilling out with some friends in her year.

"Hey Gin." Rachele slid in next to her while her two companions stood behind her.

"Hey Rach." Ginny grinned. "What's up?"

"I have a delivery for you." She pulled out one of the fake Galleon and held it out to her. "From Hermione."

"What is it?" Ginny took it from her.

"Time and date for secret meetings." She whispered pointing out the coins inscription. "It'll vibrate when the next one appears."

"That's cool." Ginny grinned, looking it over. "Hermione thought it up?"

"Yeah, pretty awesome right?" She smirked.

"Do you know if they'll start sometime soon?"

Rachele shrugged. "Who knows. Once everyone has their coins maybe?"

"Heads up Gryffindor." She looked up at Robert to see him staring at the Great Hall entrance. She followed his gaze and groaned when she saw Umbridge strutting towards their table.

"Oh friggin bugger bloody hell." She muttered.

"Miss Sullivan!"

Rachele forced a smile at the High Inquisitor. "How can I help you Professor?"

"A private word if you would." She turned on her heel without waiting for an answer. Rachele rolled her eyes and followed her to the foot of the stairs just outside the hall.

"Miss Sullivan." Umbridge faced her with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Professor." Rachele said casually.

"I'm onto you missy." Umbridge pointed a finger at her.

"Really."

"You and your friends are up to something." She glared. "I will find out what it is, you mark my words."

"Marked." Rachele said uninterestedly, looking at her nails. "Can I go now?"

Umbridges eyebrow twitched. "Fine, dismissed."

She mock-curtsied and walked away rolling her eyes. She walked back to her friends in the hall and flopped back down next to Ginny. "That's two minutes of my life I'll never get back."

"What did she want?" Ginny asked.

"She tried to interrogate me." She snorted. "Didn't work." She jumped when she felt a thrumming inside her jeans pocket. She reached inside and pulled out the enchanted coin which flashed new numbers. Ginny, Robert and Claudia were looking at theirs as well.

"Well that was quick." Rachele said standing up. "Come on let's go."

Ginny stood as well. "Wait, where are we going?"

Rachele stared at her. "Oh yeah you weren't there." She glanced around. "I can't say here, you'll just have to follow us." She nodded to Robert and Claudia. "We'll lead the way."

Ginny followed the trio back through the school and up to the corridor on the seventh floor. Rachele took the liberty of pacing three times until the secret entrance appeared. She opened the door for her friends first, glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before going in after them. Harry, Ron, Hermione and a select few others were already there but many had still yet to arrive. It only took within the next ten minutes for the last remaining stragglers to show up and when they were sure everyone was accounted for they all gave their full attention to Harry.

"Thanks for coming." He smiled at them all. "Before we begin, Hermione and I have been discussing what to call this secret society, and we've come up with one but we wanted to run it by everyone here first."

"Go on then what's it called." Rachele said.

Harry took a deep breath. "Dumbledore's Army."

Rachele burst out laughing. "Brilliant! You pick the one name that'll piss off Umbridge the most!" There were nodds and chuckles of agreement.

Harry grinned. "Guess that's settled then. Let's begin!"

They set up a metal dummy that held a rough resemblance to a death eater and it was equipped with a wand for duelling with.

"Okie everyone line up single file." Harry instructed. "We'll take turns attempting to disarm it. Rachele if you would kindly demonstrate."

She nodded and drew out her 'wand'. She pointed it at the dummy and gave her wrist a swift flick. "Expelliarmus!" The wand flew out of it's hand towards Rachele who smoothly caught it.

"Brilliant." Harry nodded. "A perfect example." He turned to the students. "Now it's your turn."

First was Neville, who had some of the most trouble casting spells. He jerked his wrist and shouted "Expelliarmus!" only to have his wand shoot from his hand and go flipping over to the wall behind them. "I'm hopeless." His shoulders slumped.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much. Try it like this." Harry flicked his wrist. "Expelliarmus!" He too succeeded in disarming the dummy. One by one they all took turns challenging the dummy, some held a natural knack for the simple spell while others needed much improvement.

This practise carried over the course of several weeks. They tolerated Umbridges boring classes with the high anticipation of what spell Harry was teaching to them next. Rachele and Robert would completely slack off during their Defense lessons, passing notes and sniggering amongst each other.

"There's no need to talk!" Umbridge would say.

"No need to think is more like." They heard Hermione mutter. Rachele and Robert did not hold back with their laughter, earning a sharp warning from Umbridge which they ignored. In some weird way, Rachele would say she had the most fun in her classes, since it gave her every excuse in the book to slack off.

On the side of Dumbledore's army, Rachele privately tutored Claudia to master her wand. She struggled for weeks, but with perseverance and hard work, she was able to cast perfect disarming spells, which she showed off in the main classes making Harry extremely proud. Once everyone had mastered the first step, they moved onto stunning their opponents with the simple incantation of 'Stupefy'.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal." Harry said walking through the middle of them. "It's sort of a wizards bread and butter really, so um..." He turned around and faced the young boy standing at the other end. "Come on then Nigel! Give it your best shot."

Rachele glanced between the boys, feeling a little antsy about how the younger boy would handle himself. Then without warning, Nigel flung his wrist forward. "Stupefy!" The spell blasted Harry off his feet, with the retraction knocking the user off his feet as well. "Good." Harry breathed pushing himself back up. "Not bag Nigel...well done."

Rachele walked over and held her hand. "You alright Harry?"

"Yeah." He took it and let her pull him up. "Thanks."

Next to duel were Ron and Hermione. Rachele had no doubt who was going to win this one. "This one's a no brainer." She whispered to Claudia.

"No kidding." Claudia nodded. "I feel a little sorry for him."

Everyone formed two lines again, giving room for the two duellists. Ron slightly raised his wand with a small smirk, Hermione watching him with unblinking steady eyes.

"She has good focus." Rachele whispered. "Ron's too confident because he's versing a girl."

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled without warning, sending the ginger-head flying backwards with a yelp.

"Bravo Hermione." Rachele clapped. "Had no doubt." Her and the rest of the girls gathered around Hermione to congratulate her on her win.

"Alright everyone." Harry smiled. "We'll have to call it a night. It's getting late."

With slight murmurs of protest, they all gathered their bags and hurried out of the side door. Everyone was aware that Umbridge had sent Filch to spy on them entering the secret room, so had made sure to create a alternate exit to escape being caught by the caretaker. Unfortunately the High Inquisitor didn't stop there. Very soon another notice was boarded to the high wall.

 **Proclamation**

 **Educational Degree**

 **No.82**

 **ALL STUDENTS**

 **Will submit to**

 **Questioning**

 **About**

 **Suspected**

 **Illicit**

 **Activities**

Rachele instantly knew her way around this; Claudia. The shy girl was a prodigy with potions and asked if she could whip up something that would make their little club immune to Umbridges questioning.

"Knowing her she might try slipping in some truth potion." Rachele told her.

"Don't worry." Claudia smiled. "I'm all over it."

Anyone from Dumbledore's army who was due to be called into Umbridges office, Claudia made sure to slip them a small vial which contained the counteract to the truth potion known as Veritiserum. This covered their tracks for a little while, but Rachele questioned for how long. Before she could blink, Christmas was just around the corner and the lessons, she could feel, were coming to an end. She had made immense progress with Claudia who had now perfected disarming, stunning and a few other strong spells as well. Rachele was extremely proud with her friends (possible new best friend) effort.

The final lesson consisted of levitating a person in the air and standing in a circle taking turns firing random spells at the metal dummy. Rachele stood back as flashes of light bolted back and forth across the room. Her eyebrows shot upwards when Ginny blasted the dummy with a firm "Reducto!". There was a bright explosion and all that was left was a pile of ash. Most looked at her in utter awe, a few boys backed away in fear but Rachele walked forward grinning and rewarded her with a high five. "That was brilliant!" Ginny shot her a victorious grin.

The lesson went on; spells were fired rapidly from all around with Harry rotating and giving various students adjustments with their wand works. Finally, the highlight of the night, was when Neville yelled "Expelliarmus!" and successfully disarmed Parvati Patil. There was a stunned pause before everyone ran over to congratulate him.

"Fantastic Neville." Harry beamed at him. "Well done."

"Excellent work Neville." Rachele smiled brightly at him.

Neville just stood there bashfully as he was ambushed by praise from the other students. Eventually the night came to a close and Harry stood at the front once more.

"So that's it for this lesson. Now we won't be meeting again until after the holidays." The room echoed with sighs of disappointment. "Just keep practising on your own as best as you can. Well done everyone. Great work."

The room erupted into applause as people cheered his name. Rachele stepped forward and clapped him on the back. "I'm proud of you Harry." She whispered.

"Good job mate." Ron grinned.

Harry smiled at them. "Thanks guys."

As the room slowly cleared out, Rachele could see Cho Chang deliberately stalling near the back. Her eyes scanned the students leaving and she spotted Ginny glancing back with an expression mixed with heart-break and longing before she quickly trotted after the others.

"I noticed that too." Robert said from next to her. "You think she fancies him?" Claudia was also staring after Ginny with a look of sympathy.

She sighed. "It may be more than that." She jerked her head. "Let's go talk to her. Merry Christmas Harry!"

Harry smiled at them. "Merry Christmas guys." He turned back rather fast and slowly approached Cho.

"Come on." Rachele hurried her friends along to catch up with Ginny. For a while she thought they were too late and she was too far ahead until she heard slight sniffles coming from nearby. They followed the sound around a few corners and found the Weasley girl huddled on the floor wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh...Ginny." Rachele's eyes softened. She knelt down to her level. "I thought so..."

"You thought what?" She sniffed.

"Don't play daft." Rachele smiled. "You love him don't you? I've seen your face when he's around Cho."

"You don't hide it very well." Robert said. "It's a wonder he doesn't notice." He missed the scrutinising side-gaze Claudia shot his way. _'He can't talk with the way he looks at Rachele all the time.'_ She thought exasperatingly.

"You have to tell him." Rachele said ignoring Robert. "You might still have a chance."

"Not bloody likely." Ginny quoted her brother. "He's been all goo-goo eyed at poor little miss hose-pipe. I swear all she does is cry these days." She sniffed again. "Harry doesn't realise he's nothing but a rebound."

"Well if that's all then it won't last long." Rachele said optimistically. "So don't give up!"

Ginny shrugged. "They're probably snogging their brains out right now."

"Oh Ginny." She sighed and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay. I know it will."

Her words were cliché, but oddly comforting for Ginny. She gripped onto the older girl and fully leaned into her hug. For her Rachele was like the older sister she never had, which in some ways completed her having grown up with six older brothers. Rachele gave her the sort of friendship that was difficult to find; she had that special ability to help a person to open up their heart. Ginny never felt the need to hold back in anyway when Rachele was around, she was a girl that was accepting to everyone.

Ginny decided to accompany the trio on her way back to Gryffindor tower. She went with them to drop Robert and Claudia at their respected common rooms, Rachele giving each of them a long hug, (was it just her or did that Kordellus guy sniff Rachele's hair?) before the two Gryffindors finally were able to head back to their own accomodation.

"Hey Rachele." Ginny turned to her as they walked along. "I was wondering something."

"What's that?"

"You haven't played your guitars since the ball last year. Where are they?"

Rachele smiled. "They're at home. Last year was the only exception to bringing them to school."

"You have to bring them again next year." Ginny said. "You have an amazing talent."

"Tell you what." Rachele faced her. "Where's Christmas being held this year?"

"From what I've heard, Grimmauld Place with Sirius. Why?"

Rachele smiled. "I'll bring my guitar there, provide some festive entertainment."

"Brilliant!" Ginny grinned. "Can't wait."

"I will be there later though. You see Claudia will be living with me from now on, so I need to settle her in first."

"Claudia's going to live with you? What about her family?"

Rachele snorted. "What family?

Ginny frowned. "What do you mean?"

Rachele shook her head. "They disowned her just because she's Hufflepuff. Called her a disgrace to the family."

"That's awful." Ginny said appallingly. "Who does that to their own daughter?"

"They have generations of Slytherins that have always focused on the Dark Arts. Extremely prideful, selfish and dangerous. I fear Claudia's family may favour the ethics of Lord Voldemort."

"Poor Claudia." Ginny said. "She's so different than they are."

"The apple fell very far from the tree." Rachele smiled. "She's courageous to endure such pain and still come out with her virtue intact."

"I'd like to think your influence played some part in it." Ginny said. "She's much happier since you became her friend."

"I'm glad you think so. All I want is for her to be happy."

"She is, I'm sure of it."

They were so absorbed in conversation they only just realised they had reached the Fat Lady portrait. They gave the password and walked in to find Ron and Hermione on the couch chatting.

"Hey guys." Rachele walked over to them. "Harry not back yet?"

"Not yet." Ron said. "Probably still locking lips with Cho." He sniggered.

"I'm going to bed." Ginny snipped. "Good night." When she disappeared up the stairs Rachele turned and whacked the back of Ron's head.

"Ow! Bloody hell what was that for?"

"For being an insensitive git." She glared.

"What did I do?" He exclaimed.

"If you don't know I'm not going to tell you." She stuck her tongue out.

"Hey guys." Harry had come in moments after Ginny left. He sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace with a long sigh.

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "Have fun?"

He grinned. "We kissed."

"We figured." She said dryly.

"So?" Ron pried. "How was it?"

"Wet." They all stared at him. "Because she was crying."

"That bad at it are you?" Ron sniggered.

"Cut him some slack." Rachele added. "It was his first kiss."

"Shut it both of you." Hermione said pointedly. "I'm sure Harry's kissing is more than satisfactory."

Rachele's eyebrows shot up. "And how would you know?"

Hermione glared. "You know what I mean."

"You think a bit of snogging would cheer her up." Ron said.

"You're all awful." Hermione said. "Don't you realise how Cho must be feeling?"

"No." Harry and Ron both said. Rachele rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Well...obviously she's feeling sad about Cedric. And therefore confused about liking Harry, guilty about kissing him. Conflicted because Umbridge is threatening to sack her mum from the Ministry, frightened of failing her O.W.L.s because she's so busy worrying about everything else."

"One person can't feel all that at once." Ron sniggered. "They'd explode."

Rachele laughed. "You really are an insensitive idiot you know that?"

"Yes _Ronald._ " Hermione glared. "Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon."

They all exchanged glances before sharing a light-hearted laugh. Soon after they split ways and retired to their respected dorms, unaware of the afflictions that would soon befall them.

Rachele sat up in bed, breathing heavily and drenched with sweat. She looked around the dark room, fathoming it was still in the middle of the night. Something didn't feel right, she sensed a heavy disturbance and it was close. Giving her sleeping cat a small pat and wiping the sleep from her eyes, she walked out of the dorms and had reached the stairs but suddenly stopped. Her gaze shifted to the door leading to the boys dorms and her eyes widened, whatever she was sensing was coming directly from inside. There was only one explanation: Harry.

The door suddenly flung open and Harry's face appeared. His eyes were wide and panicky, his shirt was soaked with sweat and his body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Harry!" She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Mr Weasley!" Harry grabbed her shoulders in a vice grip. "We need to save him!"

"Woah! Calm down!" She gripped his arms to steady him. "What happened to Mr Weasley?"

"He was attacked at the Ministry! Voldemort's snake came after him! He's dying!"

Rachele frowned. "Harry...are you sure?"

"YES! Please! I know what I saw!"

"Okay okay!" She calmed him. "You go wake up Ron, Fred and George. I'll get Ginny. This is their dad after all. Then we'll find McGonagall."

They wasted no time. After gathering all the Weasley siblings, Rachele sent a mental message through to their Head of House, hoping it would wake her before they reached her. Fortunately McGonagall was waiting for them, night gown and all, outside the common room and she ushered forward to help Harry.

"Quickly. Let's take him to Professor Dumbledore, he'll know what to do."

As Rachele expected, the headmaster was already waiting for them. But he kept his back to them as he asked Harry to relay what had happened.

"In the dream were you standing next to the victim?" Dumbledore asked. "Or looking down at the scene?"

"Neither. It was like I w-" He trailed off. "Professor can you please just tell me wh-"

"Everart." Dumledore walked to a painting. "Mr Weasley was on guard duty tonight. See that he's found by the right people." The man in the portrait nodded and walked out of the frame.

"Sir-"

"Finnius!." He approached another painting. "Go to your portrait at Grimmauld place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured. His children will be arriving there soon. By Portkey." The man too vanished from his frame.

"Albus." The man in the other painting had returned and Dumbledore walked to him. "It was close but we think he can make it. Once more the Dark Lord failed to acquire it."

"Ah...thank goodness." Dumbledore sighed.

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry yelled, fed up with his headmaster. Dumbledore turned wide-eyed to him, "What's happening to me?"

Severus Snape walked in then, eyes darting around attempting to access the situation. "You wished to see me headmaster."

"Severus." Dumbledore stepped forward. "I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even til the morning. Otherwise we'll be vulnerable."

Snape nodded, grabbed Harry's wrist and yanked him from the room. When they were gone, Rachele turned back to her mentor. "Where's he taking him?"

"Occulumency." He said simply. "It's imperative he learn it."

"What?" Rachele said horrified. "Professor you can't! Not in the emotional state Harry's in! He won't be able to form a single barrier!"

"We cannot waste any more time Miss Sullivan. It's either he learns it now or his mind is completely unfortified against the Dark Lords advances." He turned away. "I suggest you gather whatever friends you wish to take with you for the holidays. You'll need to leave at first light."

Rachele made a 'tsk' before marching from his office, completely agitated with how her adopted grandfather was behaving. If he wanted to continue this aloof attitude, then she would gladly play along.

"Hey Rach, wait up."

She paused and glanced behind her to see Ginny jogging to catch up to her. "Are you okay?"

Rachele turned to her. "I should be asking you that. Your dad nearly died."

She smiled. "I know he survived, so it'll be okay."

Rachele flung an arm around her. "Come on, let's go to the common room. I doubt any of us will be able sleep any more tonight."

Rachele, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were all gathered around the couch. The boys took the sofa while Rachele sat in between the other girls on the floor with Ginny leaning her head on her shoulder. No-one uttered a word but there was an unspoken agreement to wait for Harry after his 'training' with the potions master. When the boy-who-lived finally crawled through the portrait hole, he was in a worse state than before, perhaps slightly delirious. The twins rushed forward to help him stay on his feet and brought him over to the fireplace.

Rachele kneeled down next to him and felt his pale forehead which was wet and clammy. "What did he do Harry?"

"Uh...he..." He breathed heavily. "Mind...invasion. Memories...he saw them."

Rachele clenched her jaw in anger. Snape has infiltrated Harry's mind without remorse and witnessed private memories that he had no business prying into. There was patiently teaching Occulumency to someone, and then there was prodding mercilessly into their conscience that could cause serious damage.

"Listen to me Harry." She gently pulled his face to look at her. "I will teach you how to properly shield your mind."

"You?" Hermione asked. "You know Occulumency?"

"I do." She smiled. "Dumbledore taught me when I was little. It's something I've mastered as I've gotten older." She turned to Harry. "You agree?"

He nodded. "Anything...but...Snape."

"This is hard to say but..." She took a deep breath. "You'll need to keep going back to him."

"Why?" He rasped out.

"As a cover. So neither he or Dumbledore know what I'm doing."

He hesistantly nodded. "Okay...deal."

She smiled. "Good. Now go rest. One of the boys will wake you when we're about to leave."

Ron and the Twins helped him to his feet and upstairs back to the boys dorms.

"Are you sure about this Rach?" Ginny asked concerned. "It sounds dangerous."

"It'll be fine. With me it'll be gradual and steady. Not only will he learn Occulumency the safe way, but by the time he's finished, his mind will be completely impenetrable." She sighed. "It will take time though."

Hermione frowned. "What about V-Voldemort?"

Rachele averted her eyes to the flames in the hearth. Voldemort was indeed becoming a serious thorn in her side. If personally delaying him is what she needed in order to protect Harry, then it seemed it was time to pay the Dark Lord an overdue visit.

 **End of Chapter.**

* * *

 **I love the DA organisation, if I were a student there I'd join them without hesitation.**

 **It was clear to me that Ginny was jealous of Harry liking Cho, she always had a spark for him, in both the movies AND the books. I just didn't like how no one really noticed. Since Rachele considers her a close friend, I figured it would be something she's pay attention to. I did say Ginny would get more attention in my story ;D**

 **Next up...CHRISTMAS!**

 **Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's now time to kick back and enjoy some snowy festivities. Snow, presents, music and joyful times with friends and family.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six – Christmas Holidays

First thing the next morning, Rachele left to seek out the head of Hufflepuff house, Professor Sprout. She found her in one of the greenhouses, nurturing many different magical plants.

"Good morning Pomona."

The plump woman lifted her head from her work and smiled. "Good morning Rachele! What a surprise. How may I help you?"

"I need you to send a message for me. To someone in your house."

She smiled knowingly "I'm guessing you mean Miss Clarken." Rachele nodded. "Very well, what would you like me to tell her?"

"Tell her to board the Hogwarts Express for the Christmas holidays. I won't be able to join her but I'll meet her at Kings Cross Station the moment the train arrives."

Sprout nodded. "Not a problem. I'll let her know right away."

Rachele bowed. "Thank you. And also tell her I'm sorry." She turned and left the greenhouse, hoping Claudia will receive her message and that she would be okay.

"Morning Gryffindor."

She looked up in surprise. "Robbie! You're up early!"

He sighed. "Gotta go home for Christmas."

"Perfect!"

He stared at her. "What?"

She grabbed his sleeve. "Listen, Claudia's going on the train as well. Can you keep her company?"

"Uh..." He scratched his head. "I guess. It's a bit weird when it's just us two."

She rolled her eyes. "I swear you two are the leaders of the quiet-awkward-parade. You'll be fine just keep an eye on her. Gertrude will probably be on the train as well."

He nodded. "Alright Gryffindor, anything for you." He blushed slightly when he realised what he just said.

"Thanks Robbie!" She smiled oblivious to his embarrassment. "I have to go. I have a few things to...take care of before I leave." She leaned in and gave him a tight hug. "I'll see you later."

He hugged her back. "See you Rach."

He watched her skip away with a bounce in her step, his eyes drifting briefly to her back-side, but quickly averting them with a mental slap. _'Bad boy, you respect her more than that.'_ He gazed after her with longing reflected in his eyes; one day he will tell her.

Rachele stepped outside into the white, thick snowy grounds. She stepped through the thick powder, leaving deep tracks behind her as she made a path straight for the forbidden forest. If she was going to take this trip, she needed to make sure she was alone. No-one could know her destination. Once she was buried in the thick of the trees, she took a deep breath, focused and allowed her purple flames to engulf her once more. When it released her, she found herself inside a humongous mansion. She enhanced her senses, feeling around for any living soul. There were a handful on the upper floors, but the energy source she sought for was just ahead, pacing impatiently up and down a long vertical room. She crept forward, keeping her feet feather light on the marble floor. She surveyed the lone figure, easily recognising the waves of anger pulsating from their body; it was definitely him. Straightening her composure, she phased through the wall like a ghost and once on the other side, found herself staring at the back of the Lord of Darkness himself.

"Nice place you have here." She said politely. "Who's your decorator?"

Voldemort spun around in alarm, eyes flashing when they landed on her. "YOU! How did you find this place?"

She gave him a dull look. "I'll always find you Tom, no matter where you are."

"Why are you here?" He spat.

She smiled. "It's Christmas. Thought I'd drop in and say hello."

"DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" The Dark Lord roared.

"Oohh." She flinched. "Not a fan of Christmas...Happy Hanukkah maybe?"

"Insolent little girl...-"

"Careful Tom." She said sternly. "Insulting me won't help you, I'm already pissed at you."

"Really?" He sneered, covering up the quiver of fear that shot through him.

"I'm onto you." She glared. "I know you manipulated Harry's emotions towards me. You compelled him to push me away so I would stop protecting him." She grinned. "Well guess what, that won't work. It doesn't matter how far away Harry is, I'll always be guarding him from the likes of you."

"Smart little wench." He sniggered. "Potter's mind is very unstable these days. It's been all too easy to grasp domination over his thoughts."

"Enjoy it while it lasts." She said, her eyes flashing brightly. "You attempt to get inside Harry's head again, and you'll see just how dangerous I can be!" A powerful light surrounded her body, causing him to cower and cover his eyes.

"Keep that away!" He begged. His power was no match for the light that resided within her.

"You will leave him alone!" Her voice boomed. "SWEAR IT!"

"I swear it!" He wailed. "Just make it stop!"

"You're a pathetic, liar Tom, I have no reason to believe you." She extinguished her light. "I'll let you go with one last warning."

"Why don't you just kill me?" He said darkly. "You have the power."

"Killing you is not my destiny Lord of Darkness." She replied. "But it will be my duty to assist the one that is prophesied to destroy you. It will be through me that he will gain the power to end your reign of terror once and for all." She leered at him. "I advice you now Tom, surrender to the light or fall into despair from your failure. It's your choice."

Voldemort watched the young teenager vanish in a flash of amethyst flames before letting out a scream of frustration. His followers came scrambling into the room at the sound of his cry.

"My Lord! Is everything alright?"

"SHE MUST DIE!" He roared at them. "Rachele Sullivan must be destroyed! She is the one thing standing in the way of my victory! I must discover her weakness!"

"But My Lord...she's too powerful and-"

"GO! NOW!"

They dashed from the room, not willing to test their master's patience any further. Voldemort pointed his wand upwards and let out a enraged howl, the room swirling in dark energy from the wizards wrath. Just outside the mansion gates, Rachele stared bemusedly as the house shook and light's flickered uncontrollably.

"Someone's in a foul mood." She sniggered. "My bad." She shrugged carelessly before teleporting herself back to the Forbidden Forest. Arriving back at the school, Rachele figured it was time to go back to the dorms and start packing. The train would've long left by now so it was only a matter of hours before she needed to meet up with Claudia in London.

She entered the girls dorms which was completely empty save for her own space. Tiger was sitting up on her bed, looking at her, waiting patiently for instructions from his Mistress.

"Hey Pusscat."

" **Hello Mistress. Are we going home for the holidays?"**

"I am briefly. I need you to head to headquarters. We'll be spending some of Christmas there."

He bowed. **"Of course. Shall I leave now?"**

"That would be best. Let Sirius know I'm coming with an extra guest." He bowed again and she placed a hand on his head. "See you there." With a flash the tabby was gone, leaving her alone once again. She lazily waved her hand and within seconds everything she owned was packed neatly inside her trunk. She touched the luggage which also disappeared and sighed to herself. "Guess it's time to go home."

As comforting as it was to lay eyes on her home again, Rachele knew there was no time to relax. She had a new room-mate coming so there were preparations needed to be done. The top priority was Claudia's room, which was directly next to hers. She spent several minutes adjusting and rearranging to make everything perfect for her friend. She cleaned, dusted, over all making sure the room was spotless, and she did it all without magic. Using this method took up a good number of hours, so when Rachele checked the time it was only another hour before she was expected at the train station.

"Perfect. Only one more thing to do." With an excited grin, she headed into the kitchen.

Rachele walked through the barrier and onto the platform a few minutes before the train's arrival. She leant against the wall with folded arms with her gaze fixed on the tunnel. Sure enough she could hear the chugging sound of the scarlet engine approaching the station. Her mouth stretched upwards as the Hogwarts Express came into view. It slowed to a stop, moments later the doors swung open and multitudes of students flooded the platform. Rachele craned her neck to see above the heads, looking out for a pair of puffy pigtails.

"Rachele! Hey! Gryffindor!"

There was Robert waving his arm at her with Claudia walking beside him. Rachele's face lit up at the sight of her friends, anxiously pushing through the crowd to reach them. When they met in the middle, she gave each of them of tight hug.

"I missed you guys!" She backed away with a grin.

"We just saw you this morning Rach." Robert chuckled.

"It's still too long!" She pouted.

"I guess." His gaze shifted slightly and he sighed. "I have to go, my mum's waiting."

"Okay." Rachele smiled. "I have to take this one to her new home." She looked down at Claudia who smiled.

"You two have a good holiday." Robert said.

"You too Robbie." She reached up to wrap him in another hug. "Merry Christmas."

He hugged her back. "Merry Christmas Gryffindor." He smiled at Claudia. "Merry Christmas Claudia."

Claudia gave him a small smile. "Merry Christmas."

He tipped his head at the two girls before disappearing into the hustle of people. Rachele turned to Claudia with a wide grin. "Well then little miss, let's introduce you to your new home."

Since Claudia wasn't aware of her teleporting abilities, Rachele decided it'd be fun to show her how Muggle transportation worked. On both bus and train, Claudia gazed around her with child-like wonder while Rachele chuckled at the perplexed expression on her friends face. Time crawled on and city morphed into country, building's became scarce and were replaced by trees and fields. The bus they were on pulled up along a lone, isolated platform. Rachele helped Claudia with her luggage and they headed down a dirt path towards a two story building sitting on top of a hill.

"Is that it?" Claudia gazed curiously at the building.

"Sure is." Rachele grinned.

"It's so far away from everything."

"Just Dumbledore being protective." She chuckled. "Long story." She said when Claudia gave her a questioning look.

They reached the front door, Rachele took a minute to fish out her keys to unlock it, allowing Claudia to step through first. She led her into the living room and held her arms open.

"Welcome to your new residence!"

Claudia looked around awe, small tears forming in her eyes. "It's wonderful." She choked.

"Hey." Rachele touched her arm. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just...I've never- well...felt at home before..."

Rachele frowned. "Never? Not even with your parents?"

"It was Gertrude, she never really left me alone. She always made sure to make me feel worthless, even in my own bedroom."

Rachele clenched her jaw. "Well you won't have that here. You'll have free range of the house." She smiled. "There'll be times I might go out a lot, so you can help yourself to anything."

Unable to respond due to the lump in her throat, Claudia just nodded, extremely overwhelmed by Rachele's generosity.

"Come on." Rachele tugged her hand. "I'll show you your room."

Her bedroom, which was right next to Rachele's, was a lovely suite with a double bed , drawers, wardrobe and plenty of space for any other possessions she might have. The walls were a rich burgundy giving it a warm homely feel.

"Sorry if it seems like the Gryffindor common room." Rachele chuckled nervously. "Just sorta- woah!" Claudia had flung her arms around her letting out a loud sob.

"Thank you...I don't know what to say, it's just...it's amazing." She sniffed.

Rachele patted her head. "You don't need to thank me. This is your home now." She put an arm around her. "Now...how's about we have something to eat."

Claudia's eyes went wide. "Oh! Would you like me to cook something?"

Rachele gave her a strange look. "Uh...no, that's not necessary, I made something earlier."

Claudia fidgeted. "Do you want me to help with anything?"

"Claudia, Claudia." Rachele grabbed her hands causing the girl to look up at her. "You don't have to do anything. I just want us to sit and enjoy a meal together."

"But..."

"No buts! Go sit. I'll bring the food out."

Claudia slowly lowered herself into a dining room chair while Rachele brought out several dishes of roast chicken and vegetables. Claudia sat frozen while the older girl took her plate and piled a large potion of meat and potato onto it.

"Here you go." Rachele smile placing her meal in front of her. "There's gravy there too if you want that."

"I...uh..." Claudia swallowed. "Okay..."

"Claudia." Rachele paused whilst dishing up her food. "Are you okay? You seem a little...out of place."

Claudia fiddled with her fingers. "I'm just used to being the one serving dinner, i-it's strange being on the receiving end."

Rachele frowned. "What'd you mean yo-" Her eyes widened. "Hang on. You mean to tell me you did all the cooking and serving to your family?" Claudia nodded. "For how long?"

Claudia shrugged. "The moment I knew how to cook."

"Which was when?"

"...Since I was little...four or five maybe."

Rachele sighed and put her plate down. "Abuse...neglect and treated like a slave." She growled darkly. "You have no idea how glad I am you're away from those people."

"I'm sorry." Claudia said shamefully. "I don't mean to be a burden."

Rachele sat next to her and softly took her hands in her own. "Oh Claudia...you've never been a burden, nor will you ever be one." She placed a tender hand on her cheek. "You're one of my best friends, and now my room-mate." She smiled kindly. "You have nothing to apologise for. It was my decision to take you in, because I care about you and want you to be happy."

Claudia began tearing up again. "I am..." She smiled. "Very happy...thank you."

"Atta girl." Rachele grinned. "Now eat up, we have a long night ahead of us."

In a much better mood, Claudia happily tucked into her first ever freely given meal. "What's the agenda for tonight anyway?" She said munching on her chicken.

"Christmas with Harry and the Weasleys." Rachele replied spearing a potato with her fork. "You don't mind do you?"

Claudia shook her head. "No. As long as you're there."

Rachele smiled. "Of course I'll be there. We won't be staying long though, just for presents mostly. After that I thought we'd come back here and put up the Christmas tree." She grinned. "How does that sound?"

Claudia's eyes were extremely round. "I-I've never had a tree before. My parents thought they were a nuisance."

"Well I will be honoured to be here for your first time." Rachele bowed.

Claudia smiled. "Th-That sounds amazing."

"Great! Let's finish up here then, we have to get going soon."

She nodded. "How're we getting there?"

"Fwroo pmder." Rachele said with a mouth full of meat.

Claudia muffled a giggle. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

Rachele swallowed and grinned. "Sorry...Floo Powder."

"Okay."

After licking their plates clean and packing away the dishes (Claudia insisted she help), they headed over to the fireplace. Rachele took the small vase full of powder and handed it to her. "You go first. Say 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place.'"

Claudia hesitantly took a handful. "You're c-coming straight after me...r-right?"

Rachele smiled. "Quicker than you can blink."

Claudia walked into the hearth, threw down her powder and squeaked, "Number 12 Grimmauld place!", before vanishing in an eruption of bright green flames. Rachele wasted no time jumping in and doing the same, anxious to meet her on the other side. When she stepped out from the other fireplace, Claudia was there being patted down by Ginny and Hermione.

"Hey guys."

Ginny was the first to rush over and tackle Rachele with a spear hug. "Rachele! You finally made it!"

"And left us to tend to your poor friend." Hermione scoffed still wiping off soot from Claudia's clothes.

"I was only a second behind her." Rachele said brushing herself off as well. "She's alright eh Claudia?" Claudia just shot her a simple smile without saying anything. _'Guess she's a lot shyer in other people's company.'_ Rachele thought.

" **Welcome Mistress. I have been anticipating your arrival."**

Rachele smiled at the Tabby perched on the armchair. "Hey puss-cat, glad to see your safe."

The cat stared at her. **"You're filthy."**

She rolled her eyes. "Gee you think? Thanks for noticing."

Once all soot was removed, Ginny and Hermione led them into the kitchen where the rest of the Weasley family was waiting for them.

"Rachele!" Mrs Weasley beamed. "How lovely to see you!"

"Hello Mrs Weasley." Rachele smiled hugging the older woman.

"And who's this?" Mrs Weasley said looking at the other girl.

"This is Claudia Clarken." Rachele smiled with an arm around her. "She's a very good friend of mine."

"Clarken?" Mrs Weasley's eyebrows shot up. "That's a rather prestigious family."

"She's not like her parents." Rachele defended. "She's different in a good way."

"I don't doubt your judge of character Rachele." Mrs Weasley assured her before turning to Claudia with a smile. "I do apologise dear, I just need to be cautious considering where we are." She shot Rachele a look.

"Relax." Rachele grinned. "I trust her." Her expression then softened. "How...how's Arthur doing?"

Mrs Weasley smiled. "He's doing well. We're grateful he was found in time."

"I'm relieved to hear that." Rachele breathed. "Is he here?"

"Not yet but soon. He's being transported here by St. Mungos."

She nodded. "Alright then." She felt Claudia tug on her sleeve and she turned to her. The younger girl was jerking her head, her eyes asking for a private word.

"Excuse us Mrs Weasley." Rachele smiled pulling Claudia into the corridor. "You alright?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I was just wondering why Mr Weasley is in the hospital."

Rachele sighed. "He was attacked while on duty at the Ministry last night...by Voldemorts' snake."

Claudia gasped softly. "That's awful! How did he survive?"

"Harry. He had some weird dream where he saw everything through the snake's eyes, like a vision of sorts. It was thanks to him they found him as quickly as they did."

Claudia smiled. "That's such a relief. Any longer and he could have..." She couldn't finish but Rachele understood.

"Yeah I know..."

"So what is this place anyway?" Claudia asked looking around.

"This is the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. A private organisation to help fight against the Dark Forces, like a resistance force."

Claudia smiled. "That's amazing. Is this Dumbledore's house?"

"Uh..." Rachele scratched her head. "Actually it's..."

"Aaah Rachele!" A voice chimed cheerfully. The girls turned to see Sirius Black beaming at them. "You finally made it!" He brought Rachele into a friendly hug, not noticing the other occupant gaping at him with wide eyes of alarm.

"S-Sirius Black." Claudia whispered.

Sirius pulled away and turned to her. "Ah hello! You must be the guest I heard about from Tiger."

Rachele smiled. "Sirius this is one of my best friends, Claudia Clarken."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Clarken? I know those people, rather favourable of the Dark Arts that lot." He turned to Rachele. "What'd you doing bringing one of their daughters here?"

"Relax." She glared. "Claudia's on our side, she's nothing like her psychotic family."

"Apple fall far from the tree eh?" Sirius chuckled. "Something we have in common."

"Excuse me..." Claudia's small voice sounded.

"Oh sorry Claudia." Rachele grinned. "I'm sure you know Sirius Black."

She nodded. "Um...isn't h-he, uh..."

"I know what you're thinking." Rachele cut her off. "He's an innocent man, he was framed by Peter Pettigrew."

"I thought Pettigrew was dead."

She shook her head. "Nope, well and truly alive. And out there being Voldemort's snivelly little rat servant. Bloody traitor." She growled.

"James and Lily Potter did originally choose me as their secret keeper." Sirius explained. "But they switched to Pettigrew so less people would know." He sighed. "Unfortunately he had already betrayed them and sworn allegiance to the Dark Lord."

Claudia frowned. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry yourself." Sirius smiled. "I get it all the time. But enough of this morbid talk!" He clapped his hands together. "Is Harry here yet?"

"I don't know I just got here." Rachele said.

"Someone say my name?" Harry was walking down the creaky wooden stairs with a smirk.

"Harry!" Rachele smiled. "How long have you been here?"

"A little while, was just upstairs." He shared a hug with her. "You?"

"Claudia and I came through Floo Powder a few minutes ago."

Harry turned to the younger girl. "Hi Claudia." He smiled. "Nice to see you."

Claudia nodded in greeting. "H-hi."

Laughter echoed from the kitchen and they all smiled. "Sounds like it's all starting." Sirius said. "You kids better get in there."

As they stepped in, they could see presents being exchanged between the large family. Mrs Weasley gave a gift each to Harry, Rachele and even Claudia who was surprised when the parcel was shoved into her hands. She even gave a small package to Tiger, who sat obediently near Rachele's feet. Mr Weasley was seated at the end of the table, looking a little beat up but alive, which was the most important thing.

"Someone probably told her about you in a letter." Rachele whispered to Claudia, who was staring down at the present in her hands. "The woman knows everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if she has one for Robbie as well." She chuckled.

Claudia timidly opened hers and pulled out a fluffy yellow sweater with the capital letter 'C' in the centre.

"Figures." Rachele laughed, also pulling out a sweater. Unlike the one she received in first year, this one was a deep red but her initial stayed the same. "My old one probably doesn't fit me any more." She nudged her. "Come on let's put 'em on."

The girls pulled their home-made sweaters over their heads, having a small giggle at how they were a little too big for them. Claudia felt warm and fuzzy, inside and out. This was the first time a motherly figure had knitted her clothes, she was always required to buy them for herself.

"A toast!" Mr Weasley said. "To Mr Harry Potter. Without whom, I would not be here." He smiled and raised his glass. "Harry."

"Harry." Everyone chorused around the table.

"Harry." Sirius chimed from the door.

Rachele nudged him. "Good on ya mate." She winked at him.

"Thanks." He smiled.

After exchanging presents and munching on some light supper, they all gathered in the living room where Rachele surprised them all by pulling out her acoustic guitar and playing some Christmas carols. The room was in complete awe as she sang softly along to the playing of the melodious cords, she had even reduced Mrs Weasley to overjoyed tears. The only one who wasn't surprised was Ginny, who Rachele had pre-warned a few days earlier of her Christmas musical treat. She shot the girl a knowing wink who returned it with a grin.

But as the hours ticked away, Rachele knew it was time for them to head back. "Thanks for everything Sirius." She smiled as her and Claudia stood near the fireplace. She had already sent Tiger, who wore cat-sized mittens on his feet, **(I look ridiculous!)** , ahead of them. After a good couple of hours of music, presents, laughter and Christmas cheer, the girls were ready to go home and enjoy the remainder of the holidays by themselves.

"It was my pleasure." Sirius said. He, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's had all gathered around to bid their farewell's.

Rachele rotated around the room, giving hugs to each of her friends. "I'll see you all back at school."

"You better." Ginny grinned.

"Safe journey you two." Hermione smiled.

"Take care guys." Harry said.

Mrs Weasley pulled her into a suffocating hug. "You look after yourself dears, alright?"

"Yup." Rachele wheezed. "Will do...can I breath now?"

Mrs Weasley let her go and allowed her to walk over and shake Mr Weasley's hand. "Get well soon Arthur."

"I'll do my best." He chuckled. "Will we see you in the summer?"

"Of course." She grinned before heading back to the fireplace. She then turned to face everyone. "Thank you everyone, we had fun didn't we?" She nudged Claudia who nodded.

"Yes..." She gave a polite bow.

Rachele chuckled at her formality. "Let's go home." She allowed Claudia to step in first, "'Rachele's place," and disappear with a whoosh of the green flames. Rachele stepped in afterwards, gave everyone one last grin, a reassuring wink towards Harry and threw her powder down. When she was back in her own living room, Claudia was there brushing soot off herself again. Tiger was already snoozing away on the couch, Rachele was amazed at how quickly the cat had dosed off.

"Well that was eventful." Rachele grinned, leaning down and softly stroking her familiar. "Did you have a good time?"

"You have wonderful friends." Claudia smiled.

"Yeah they're great people." She sighed. "I can't help wondering how many more peaceful Christmas's we'll have."

"Hey come on." Claudia smiled. "What happened to your optimism? That's one of the things I've always admired about you. Your ability to see the positive side to everything."

"Thanks." Rachele smiled back. "You're right I should focus on the good. And speaking of which," She grinned. "How's about we start on the tree?"

Claudia's eyes lit up. "Sure!"

They unpacked a long rectangular box that contained all the parts for the tree. They spent several minutes putting it together and fluffing up the branches before pulling out the decorations. For the next few hours, the room was filled with Christmas music, the jingle of ornaments, the bristling of tinsel and loud laughter. Half of the time was spent untangling the lights, "I put them away neatly I swear!" At one point Tiger had woken and waddled over to enjoy their company. He did attempt to help with the lights once but gave up when he only jumbled them up more. "Nice going furball." Rachele had glared, giving Claudia a giggle. **"Not my fault I don't have opposable thumbs!"** But despite that small drama, they managed to complete their drawling task, with the orange glow of the setting sun and a glistening silver star perched on the very top.

"Lights off!" Rachele said giddily as she ran over to the switch. She flicked it upwards, extinguishing the lights leaving their glorious tree shining brightly like a beacon in darkness.

"Wow..." Claudia stared in wonder, the Christmas lights reflecting in her golden eyes.

Rachele came to stand next to her. "Beautiful isn't it?"

" **Splendid, my work is done. Good night."** Tiger yawned and excused himself, trotting off to Rachele's room for the remainder of the night.

"Not like he helped much." Rachele chuckled. "But he's right, it's amazing."

"I never could've imagined." Claudia said, unable to tear eyes away from the magnificent sight.

Rachele casually threw an arm around her shoulders. "Better get used to it." She smiled down at her. "This will be every year for the rest of your life."

Claudia smiled, placing her own arm around Rachele's waist. "I'm already used to it." They gazed at the magnificent tree in silence for a few moments before Claudia turned to her. "Can I give you your present now?"

Rachele looked at her surprised. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well..." She looked down nervously. "It's not materialistic or anything. But I've been thinking of it for a while."

"Okay..."

Claudia took a deep breath. "From the moment we met, you've always stood up for me. You're my guardian, friend, confidant, sister and so much more. You saved me from a life of misery and gave me a second chance." Tears filled her eyes. "You're always so kind, loving, compassionate and I want to return the favour in so many ways." She gazed at Rachele with emotional eyes. "I am forever indebted to you, I owe you my life a thousand times over. So my present to you is this..." She knelt down on her knee and bowed her head. "I swear, upon my heart of hearts, to always be there whenever you need me. No matter what I will be loyal to you, as you have been to me." She lifted her head and fixed her with a determined stare. "I will stand by your side for as long as we both shall live, I will gladly lay down my life in your name...I will be your best friend for the rest of eternity."

To say Rachele was stunned would be an understatement. Here was a girl, so down-trodden by her dark past, willing to offer everything she had to her. She held such fierce resolve on her face and Rachele could not see or sense a flicker of doubt within her.

"Claudia." She gently pulled the girl to her feet. "I could not think of a more gracious gift then the one you have just given me." She pulled her into a long hug. "Nothing would give me more honour or joy, than being your best friend forever."

Claudia clung to her. "I'm..." A sob caught in her throat. "I'm so happy..."

Rachele smiled widely, holding her dear friend tightly against her. "Merry Christmas Claudia."

"Merry Christmas Rachele."

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **So there we are! Rachele and Claudia are officially roommates and best friends. Did everyone like their first Christmas together? It's especially a big deal for Claudia, she was treated very poorly by her parents so sharing this with someone special means the world to her.**

 **Next time we return to school and to Dumbledore's Army.**

 **See ya then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The DA will commence with their lessons while Umbridge's control over the school is continuously rising.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven – New Authority

The Christmas holidays came and went in the blink of an eye, but for two best friends it was the most memorable two weeks for them. Rachele gave every effort in helping Claudia adjust to being comfortable in her new home. They stayed up late every night chatting about anything and everything. This also gave Claudia the opportunity to become acquainted with a certain tabby. To begin with she was somewhat on edge around him, not used to a furry creature speaking back to her in plain English. But over-time she developed a steady friendship with him, Rachele even finding him on some nights curled up next to her.

Finally though, it was time to return to Hogwarts. The girls made sure to pack all their essentials and secure the house before heading down to the bus stop. Looking at the schedule, it would be another half hour before the Muggle bus arrived, so she used the only other fastest option there was. She pulled out her wand and stuck her arm out wide. There was a loud bang before a tall, triple-deck bus pulled up alongside them.

The doors swung open and a ragged too-pale young man dressed in a conductor uniform stepped out. "Welcome to the Knight Bus." He quoted off a card without glancing at them. "Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard my name is Stan Shunpike and-"

"We get it already." Rachele rolled her eyes. "Would you mind helping us?"

Shunpike looked up, taken back by her interruption. "It's polite to wait til I'm finished lassy."

"It's nothing I haven't heard before." She said pushing past him with Claudia in tow. "Luggage please?"

He sniffed disapprovingly but obeyed, heaving their trunks up the steps. The girls chose the bed closest to the front, only Rachele noticing the mangy middle-aged wizards near the back eyeing them both like a predator lurking it's prey. She shot them a warning glare and scooted protectively towards Claudia, she would have to keep careful watch of those dodgy blighters.

"Where abouts are you ladies heading then?" Stan enquired.

"London train station." Rachele replied.

"Back to school then I take it." He stated.

She gave him a stony look. "Yeah, something like that."

Stan tapped the glass behind him. "Take her away Ern!"

"You ready?" Rachele whispered.

Claudia nodded, holding onto her arm. Next moment the bus lurched forward causing her to tighten her grip.

"Alright there?" Rachele chuckled.

"I'll never get used to this." Claudia said shakily.

"It won't be for long." Rachele said completely calm while patting her shoulder.

The Knight Bus rocketed through the streets of London, swerving around some cars and barely avoiding collisions with others. All too suddenly it screeched to a halt along a busy road and Rachele had to prevent poor Claudia from falling forward onto the floor. The girls gathered their trunks, quickly exiting the bus, Rachele glancing warily at the wizards at the back. They had thankfully kept to themselves through their trip, but they're spine-chilling wolf grins did not provide much comfort so Rachele spent half the journey warding them off with murderous glares of her own.

Wanting to put plenty of distance between them and those rapid-dogs, Rachele hastly pulled Claudia off the bus and across the road towards the city's main train station. They politely pushed their way through the rush of people until they found the barrier that would lead them to the wizarding world. She let Claudia hurry through first, then quickly followed after her.

The platform was packed, parents kissing their children goodbye, friends greeting each other excitedly after spending the Christmas holiday apart. The girls tucked their luggage away before boarding the train, wanting to find a decent compartment for themselves and escape the overwhelming hustle. They eventually found a spot and shuffled inside, closing the door behind them. Rachele flopped onto her favourite window seat with a happy sigh.

"Peace and quiet at last."

Claudia giggled. "It was a bit loud out there wasn't it?"

"Just a little bit."

"Where's Tiger?" Claudia asked looking around.

Rachele shrugged. "Who knows."

"But doesn't he usually come with you?"

"He's a magical cat Claudia." Rachele grinned. "If I ever forget him, he makes his own way." She chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's already waiting for me in the girls dorms."

"Does he have his own version of apparition or something?"

Rachele laughed. "I have no bloody clue. He just turns up, I never ask how or why."

The door to their compartment slid open suddenly and there stood the third member of their little tight-knit group.

"Robbie!" Rachele squealed loudly, jumping from her seat to throw her arms around him.

"Hey there Gryffindor." Robert chuckled. "Nice to see you too."

"Hello." Claudia greeted.

"Hi Claudia." He smiled.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Rachele asked, her eyes sparkling.

He shrugged. "It was alright, just traditional family gatherings. Same ol' typical annual stuff."

"But you were with family." Rachele held his face in her hands and stared intently at him. "That's the most important thing."

He nodded dumbly, completely transfixed with having her so close to him. He could see every speck of green in her eyes and even a hint of gold from the light. 'Bloody hell he was going to die.'

"Which reminds me!" She rapidly let him go causing him to blink back to reality. She pulled her bag down from the rack, rustled around inside it for a few moments before pulling out a neatly wrapped rectangular parcel. She marched back over and held it out to him with a gleaming smile. "This is for you!"

He stared down at it. "What's this?"

Her smiled widened. "Your Christmas present silly!"

Robert raised an critical eyebrow. "I thought I said not to get me anything."

Rachele huffed. "And you thought I'd listen did you?"

He chuckled. "Not really."

"Well then come sit down and open it!"

He took a seat next to her with the present in his hands. Carefully he peeled away the wrapping one corner at a time. He was halfway removing the edges from the centre when he froze. It was a picture frame and there dead in the centre was a moving photo of Rachele; she was smiling and laughing in such an open care-free manner, all Robert could do was stare longingly at her. So close...and yet so far away.

"Robbie?" He turned to the real counter-part of the photo, who was watching him bemusedly. "Are you gonna finish opening it?"

Robert looked at her then back down at the frame. He pulled the rest of the wrapping away and he couldn't deny the pit of disappointment in his stomach. It was indeed a photo of Rachele, but it was also of Claudia and himself. The three were beaming brightly without a care in the world but no face was brighter than the brunette in the centre. She had her arms around her two best friends flashing a wide grin, teeth and all, towards the photographer. Claudia was smiling shyly, shuffling closer to the older girl for familiar comfort. He, himself, was alternating between smiling at the camera and casting a loving gaze down at the girl next to him.

Robert smiled softly. "This is great, thanks Rach. I love it."

His comment brought a smile just as dazzling as the one in the photo. "You're welcome!"

"I uh..." He fidgeted nervously. "I got you something too." He fished around in his trouser pocket and pulled out a small box. "Here..." He handed it to her blushing.

Rachele's eyes grew round. "You're such a sodding idiot!" She burst out laughing, which startled him. "You refuse a gift from me but you go out and buy me something anyway? That's so unfair!" She smacked his arm playfully.

"Ow! Hey it's nothing big. I saw it and thought..." His blush grew. "...I thought it would look nice on you."

Rachele's eyebrows shot upwards and she snatched the present from him. She tore the wrapping to shreds revealing a square velvet jewellery box. She opened it and let out a delighted gasp. Inside was a silver necklace with a pendant of a snowflake. It held a combination of silver and blue, showing the winter theme perfectly.

"Oh Robbie." She breathed carefully picking it up and cradling it. "It's breathtaking." She held it out to him. "Can you help me put it on?"

He nodded and took it from her. He waited as she turned around and lifted up her hair, exposing her slender neck. Swallowing loudly, he brought the necklace around the front before clasping it neatly at her nape. She turned around and gave him a hug, followed by a swift kiss on the cheek. "I absolutely love it! Thank you!"

Across from them, Claudia was watching this scene with exasperation. These two were driving her bloody insane. It was becoming infuriating with Robert pining after her every damn minute of the day, and even more incorrigible that Rachele was so blind to his affection towards her. They're exchange just now was so much like a real couple it was almost painful to watch. But more than anything, she wanted to smack her best friend up the back of her head for not seeing the wonderful guy that Robert was, and just how much he loved her. If she could see that, then maybe there was a slight chance of her loving him in return; only time would tell.

Rachele was in a happy, bubbly mood for the rest of the train ride. She kept fiddling with her new pendant, telling Robert she was never going to take it off. She even hopped over to Claudia's side to flash her best friend the glittering snowflake and even Claudia had to admit that it was quite a lovely trinket. Finally they pulled up at the station, Rachele ushering her friends to follow her to the platform and over to where the carriages were waiting for them. They were able to snag an empty one for the three of them, then a few minutes later they were joined by four familiar Gryffindors.

"Hi guys!" Rachele beamed at them. "How was the rest of Christmas?"

"It was alright." Harry shrugged. "We mostly just sat around."

"Ronald still refuses to wear a certain sweater." Hermione sniggered."

"It's bloody horrendous." Ron pouted. "She could've at least picked a different colour."

"Don't be such a baby." Ginny, who was also with them, quipped at her brother. "Mum spent hours knitting it, show some appreciation."

"Speaking of which." Harry said pulling out a parcel and handing it to Robert who stared at it sceptically. "Mrs Weasley wanted me to give this to you."

"What?" He frowned. "I've never even met the woman. Why would she send me something?"

"I might've mentioned you a few times." Rachele grinned sheepishly. "She hands out presents to anyone who's friends with our group."

"Okay..." Everyone watched as he tore the present open before pulling out a sweater that was much like Rachele's and Claudia's. It was a deep green with the initial 'R' in the centre.

"This is really nice." Robert smiled. "Tell her I said thanks."

"Will do." Ron grinned.

"Hey Rach." Harry leaned forward. "When can we start...you know." He tapped the side of his head.

She leaned forward so her mouth was next to his ear. "Friday week, midnight in the common room."

He nodded. "Got it."

She sat back and Robert whispered. "What was that about?"

"I'm teaching Harry Occulumency." She replied.

Robert raised his eyebrows, impressed. "That's pretty advanced stuff."

"Dumbledore." She said simply.

"Ah" He nodded. "Of course, how could I forget?"

She grinned. "Like you said before...privileges."

"Whatever you say Gryffindor."

* * *

It didn't take long for life at Hogwarts to settle back into a normal routine. The holidays were over and it was time for classes to commence once again. Umbridge was a nightmare as always, and as always Rachele did her utmost to rebel against the Defense teacher.

"It's getting kinda boring now." Rachele said as she walked with her friends along the school grounds. "When's the DA gonna start up again?"

"Relax Rach." Robert grinned. "I'm sure Harry will get around to it." He suddenly noticed Rachele had stopped and was staring wide-eyed in the distance.

"Rachele?" He and Claudia looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Hagrid's hut." Rachele pointed to the half-giants home where they could see smoke puffing out from the chimney. "That means..." Her eyes lit up. "He's back!" She tugged at their sleeves. "Come on!" She bolted away with Robert and Claudia hurrying after her. They sprinted down the hill towards the hut, coming to a skidding halt in front of his door where they could vaguely hear voices from inside. Rachele walked up and banged three times with her fist. It swung open and Hagrid's eight-foot form stood in the doorway.

"Hagrid!" Rachele jumped forward to hug him.

"Ello there Rachele!." He beamed down at her then looked at her friends. "I see you brought company. Hello Robert." Said boy nodded his head. "And who might this young lass be?" He said gazing curiously at the Hufflepuff.

"That's Claudia." Rachele said proudly.

"Hello!" Hagrid greeted and Claudia gave a shy wave back. "Why don't you come in." He smiled. "A few others beat you to it."

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Rachele laughed seeing her friends around the table. "You guys heard too huh?" Her, Robert and Claudia leant against the wall behind them since no other chair was available.

"Yeah, we came straight over." Harry said. "Hagrid was explaining where he's been."

Rachele looked up at the half-giant. "Where _have_ you been?"

"Like I told this lot, Dumbledore sent me to find the giants."

Her eyes widened. "Giants? Have you gone insane?"

"Ssshh!" He shushed loudly. "Was trying to convince them to join the cause, although I wasn't the first to try to win them over."

"Death Eaters." Ron said.

Hagrid nodded. "Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who."

"But they didn't." Rachele said. "Did they?"

"Well I gave them Dumbledore's message. Suppose some of them remembered he was friendly to them."

"And they did this to you." Harry gestured to the cuts covering their large friends face.

"Not exactly no..." He muttered.

"You're not going back are you Hagrid?" Rachele pleaded. "The giants can be an unruly provoked lot."

"No I'm not, I finished my job." He looked away. "And probably this one too."

Rachele frowned. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "That Umbridge woman was in here just before you kids came. She wasn't very subtle about wanting to sack me."

"Don't listen to her Hagrid." Rachele snapped. "She's just being a judgemental harpy. She doesn't like anyone that isn't a pure-blood."

"She's right Hagrid." Hermione backed her up. "As long as Dumbledore's headmaster you're safe."

"Thanks." Hagrid beamed. "Can always count on you lot."

Thunder suddenly rumbled loudly outside, a slight chill blowing through the room. Hagrid frowned at the unnaturalness of the outside elements. "It's changing out there...just like last time." He turned to face them. "There's a storm coming. We'd all best be ready when she does."

Rachele kept her gaze fixed on the window. By storm, she knew he meant Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The days were growing darker and the time for the light to fight was close at hand. Let the battle begin.

 **MASS BREAKOUT**

 **FROM**

 **AZKABAN**

Rachele stared down at the Daily Prophet in complete horror. Someone had gone haywire on the wizarding prison causing countless of Voldemort's most loyal followers to be let loose. One of the many escaped names listed was one of the most sadistic, insane witches known in existence; Bellatrix Lestrange. The culprit for releasing these criminals was unknown, but a passage from a reporter stated that the Ministry strongly believed the outbreak was caused by Sirius Black.

"Bloody terrific." Rachele said slamming the paper down. "Not only is that demented psycho of a woman free, but Fudge is blaming Sirius for it."

"He's still blinding himself to the truth." Robert said looking over the article.

"He doesn't realise the fatal mistake he's making." Claudia added.

Rachele nodded. "Dumbledore warned him about this. Fudge should be grovelling at his feet with apologies. But noooooo...stupid git still won't admit to anything."

A fair ways down, she could see Harry, Ron and Hermione talking to a apologetic looking Seamus. She enhanced her hearing to listen to the conversation better.

"Me mum's even saying thing's in the Daily Prophet don't add up." He paused. "So what I'm really trying to say is..." He smiled slightly. "I believe ya."

Rachele smiled to herself. That was another ally to add to the DA, she knew Harry would be grateful for the extra help.

And speaking of the DA, later in the day they all felt the vibration of the Galleons and read that the first lesson for the new term was the following night. So the next evening, Rachele, along with her two companions, headed over to the Room of Requirement a little earlier than the stated time. They found Neville and Harry talking in front of the large mirror which held momento's of the Order and all those that had been lost. There was a photo of Cedric that Rachele had never seen before, and another of the members of the Order from more than fourteen years ago, which included Harry's parents James and Lily Potter.

"Hey guys." The boys turned around and looked at her. "Hey Rach." Harry smiled. "You're here early."

She shrugged. "We had nothing better to do. So what's on the agenda today?"

Harry grinned. "Patronus charms."

"Oooooooh." Rachele's eyes sparkled.

"Um...Rach..." Claudia pulled her sleeve. "That's really high levelled magic. Can you help me?"

Rachele smiled. "Of course, you know I'm always happy to."

"You may have to help me too." Robert admitted sheepishly. "I've never tried using that spell before."

"Don't worry guys!" Rachele put an arm around them both. "I'll make sure you have the most epic Patronus charms ever."

Over the next fifteen minutes, the DA slowly filed into the Room of Requirement, buzzing with anticipation over tonight's lesson. When Harry announced what they would be working on, there was a ring of excitement from everyone there.

"Everyone take out your wands. Think of a memory, a happy memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up." Harry instructed as he paced around the room checking on each person. Rachele gave her attention to Claudia and Robert to see how they would fair. Robert was able to bring forth a bright wisp of white swirling energy although Claudia was only able to cast little spurts of it.

"It's okay Claudia." Rachele consoled her. "It's a difficult spell, just keep practising. Remember...think of happy memories." She pulled out her own wand. "Like this. Expecto Patronum!" A bright form jumped out of the tip and morphed into a elegent unicorn which galloped around the room.

"Excellent Rachele!" Harry grinned. "That's the result everyone wants!"

Robert turned and focused himself before flicking his wrist. "Expecto Patronum." He gazed in awe as a large wolf appeared and pounced around him.

"That's amazing Robbie!" Rachele beamed at him. "Well done!" She looked around the room to observe other people's spells. Ginny was next, producing a valiant steed. _'Huh, not too far from mine.'_ Hermione's was an otter, Ron had a dog and even Luna succeeded in producing a rabbit, which hopped over people's heads leaving trails of white energy behind it. Other's like Neville and Claudia immensley struggled, but Rachele was hopeful they would master it over time. Some simple took longer than others.

Rachele stopped what she was doing when she felt a slight rumble through the ground. The chandelier above them rattled and the mirror shook from the strong pressure. By now the room was silent and everyone's attention was on the opposite wall. The shaking increased, causing glass to shatter around them. There was a slight hole in the brick, to which Rachele crept over to carefully and peered through. The blood drained from her face when she came face to face with the toad face of Umbridge. "Crap..."

"I'll make short work of this." She sneered pulling out her wand.

Rachele scuttled away from the wall. "Everyone get back!"

"Bombarda Maxima!" The entrance to their hideaway was blown to bits, chunks of rock and stone flying in all directions. Rachele stood guard in front of all the students as the smoke cleared, revealing a livid Defense teacher surrounded by her helpers, which mostly involved Malfoy and his cronies. She was surprised to see Cho Chang among them, wearing an expression of the utmost shame and refusing to look their way. The DA was marched from the room, but only Harry and Cho were ordered to be escorted to Dumbledore's office. Rachele rushed forward to join them but a shake from Harry's head stopped her. 'I'll be fine.' He mouthed. So she stayed put, feeling helpless as her friend was taken away and punished in who-knows-what way.

"Let's go." Robert said with a hand on her shoulder. "We're no help here." She nodded and allowed her friends to lead her away, her mind lingering on Harry and what horrible consequences he would have to suffer.

The next day turned from bad to worse for the members of the DA. Word spread that Dumbledore had been driven out of the castle by the Ministry, and a notice that morning informed that Dolores Umbridge had taken his place as Head Mistress of Hogwarts. The school changed drastically after that, boys and girls were forced to walk eight feet apart, every lesson was only taught what Umbridge instructed, every painting was removed from the wall, a task Filch all too gladly carried out. And last but not least, all that participated in Harry's forbidden lessons were forced to go through detention, which consisted of writing lines with her 'Blood Quotes Quill.' Only Rachele and her friends resisted, she made it clear to Umbridge that regardless of her new status, she would not yield to her unmerited tactics.

She headed for the Great Hall so she could meet up with her classmates after their detention was finished. Just outside stood Cho Chang, the girl shuffled nervously with her feet as she waited anxiously.

"Cho." Rachele approached her.

"Rachele..." The Ravenclaws eyes went wide with panic. "I didn't mean to! I swear! She forced me!"

"Quiet." Rachele said pulling out her wand. "Stand still." Cho stood stiff as a board as she waved her wand over the length of her body.

"Just as I thought." She turned to Robert and Claudia. "Veritaserum."

"Truth potion?" Claudia gasped softly. "But it's illegal for teachers to use that on students."

"Umbridge is headmistress now." Robert said. "Who's gonna stop her?"

"How did you know?" Cho asked.

"Simple spell identifying method Dumbledore taught me." She grinned. "It works on potions too. I had an inkling, you're not the type to just up and blab like that." Her smile vanished. "Although...I'm not sure the others will be as understanding..."

Just as she said this, students began filing out of the Great Hall, signalling that detention was finally over. Everyone either shot dirty unforgiving glares towards Cho or just ignored her completely. Ginny brushed past them and roughly bumped her shoulder. Harry came out last and Cho stepped towards him. "Harry!" Harry never gave her a second glance as he walked away from her.

"Sorry Cho..." Rachele frowned. "I did warn you."

"I'm glad you at least forgive me." Cho smiled.

"It's not a matter of forgiveness." Rachele said. "I was just using common sense. I know if it wasn't for the Veratiserum, you wouldn't have said anything." She smiled. "Look I'll go talk to them, try to explain what happened."

"Thanks Rachele."

She turned to Robert and Claudia. "Can you guys keep her company? I gotta go knock some Gryffindor heads." She winked.

Claudia nodded. "Okay."

"Sure thing Gryffindor." Robert said. "You go ahead."

"Great!" She grinned as she walked away. "See you all later."

Rachele entered the common room cautiously, unsure what she might find. It was quiet and for a moment she thought it was empty. But a sound of movement caught her ear, she turned and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting quietly in reflective silence, the air of betrayal hanging above them.

"Bunch of bloody twats the lot of you." Rachele stood before them, crossing her arms.

Harry gave her a look. "Nice to see you too."

She ignored him. "You're all so blind, don't you see what happened?"

"Yeah I see it." Ron glowered. "Miss hose-pipe betrayed us."

"No she didn't!" Rachele glared. "If you can just pull your heads out of your arses and think for a moment, you'll figure it out!"

"Why don't you enlighten us then." Hermione snipped.

"You're smart Hermione. Think! What's the one reason Cho would confess _everything_ about the DA to Umbridge?"

Hermione stared unfocused for a moment before her eyes widened. "Of course! That makes sense!" Her face then turned guilty. "Oh...now I feel just awful."

"Hello?" Ginny waved her arm. "Someone care to fill the rest of us in?"

"Veratiserum!" Hermione exclaimed. "Umbridge had to have used truth potion on her!"

Harry stood up. "Wait a minute, you're saying..."

Rachele nodded. "The truth was forced from her Harry, against her will. Who knows what else that ugly toad did to get her to confess. She could've been tortured for all we know."

Ginny's shoulders slumped. "Great...I feel like the biggest idiot on the planet."

"We were all idiots." Harry frowned. "We should've known better."

"Cho's feeling pretty rotten at the moment. One of you needs to talk to her."

"I'll go." Harry said. "The DA was my idea, and she paid the price."

"Plus isn't she kinda your girlfriend?" Rachele raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know any more." He shrugged. "Might be best if I break it off." Rachele was the only one to notice the glimmer of hope in Ginny's brown eyes.

"Good luck then. She's with Robert and Claudia, I asked them to keep her company."

"Thanks." He said before walking out.

"Can't believe you're still hanging around that vile git." Ron muttered.

"Can it Ron." Rachele growled. "Robbie's my friend...deal with it."

"But he's a Slytherin! They're bad news! All of them!"

"And you're a stupid ignorant wanker!" She snapped. "Now mind your own bloody business before I hex your manly parts into bits."

Ron glared but didn't retort, unconsciously guarding his groin area. "I'm going to bed."

"Go Rachele." Ginny grinned once he was gone. "You sure know how to put my prat of a brother into his place."

Rachele sighed. "I'm just fed up with him having a go at Robbie when he barely knows him."

"He'll come around Rach." Hermione said. "He's just scared of everything that's happening."

"Plus all of Umbridges lap-dogs are mostly Slytherins." Ginny added. "I noticed Robert was the only one from his house that joined the DA."

"That should prove Robbie is on our side." Rachele said. "If he was a bad person he would've handed us over weeks ago."

"Ron's just blinded by his fued with the Malfoy family." Ginny said sadly. "He believes all Slytherins are like them and eventually become Death Eaters."

Rachele frowned. "If that's how he sees the world...then I pity him." She headed back to the portrait hole. "I'm going back out to find my friends, tell them good night."

Rachele found Robert and Claudia where she had left them, standing next to the Great Hall doors. Harry and Cho were some metres away whispering quietly. Robert informed her that Harry had forgiven her after hearing Rachele's explanation. "Cho says she owes you one." She chatted idly with her friends as she waited for Harry to finish. Once he was, he and Cho shared a light hug, Rachele baid good night to Robert and Claudia before accompanying Harry back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Everything okay with you two now?" She asked as they strode through the corridors.

He nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Still dating?"

He shook his head. "She's still hung up on Cedric. I think I was just the rebound."

"That may be true. But she still cared about you Harry." She smiled. "I think her feelings for you were genuine. She just...loved Cedric more."

Harry shrugged. "I think it was just a crush. I'll find someone else."

Rachele smiled. "And when you do find that special someone, she'll love you like no other." Her mind drifted to a certain fiery ginger-head girl.

"Yeah..." Harry smiled with glazed eyes. "That sounds great." He looked at her. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you fancy anyone?"

She snorted. "Me? A boyfriend? I hardly have the time for it."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So no-one you like?"

Rachele shrugged. "Not really."

 _'Poor Robert'_ Harry thought. _'She has no idea the torture she's putting him through.'_ Harry truly felt for the poor sod, he knew what unrequited love felt like, the previous year having to watch Cho on Cedric's arm during the ball. But he at least had gotten his chance, nobody knew if or when Rachele would ever reciprocate how Robert felt about her. _'She might if she bloody noticed that lovesick expression on his face.'_ She must be the only person out of all their friends who didn't have the tiniest inkling to the Slytherin's love for her.

"Hey Harry." Rachele's voice brought him out of his revere. "Is there anyone else you think you might be interested in?" Her eyes were staring hard at him.

"Uh...I don't think so...why?" Her unblinking gaze was making him nervous.

"Hmmmm are you suuuurre?" Her eyes narrowed.

He could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead. "Y-yes I'm sure."

She sighed and turned away. "That's a shame." They had reached the portrait hole and clambered through. "Well I'm going to bed!"

Harry blinked. "Wait! What do you mean by that? What's a shame?"

"Night Harry!" She waved, climbing the stairs.

"Hang on! Rachele!" The door to the girls dorms shut and he threw his arms up in exasperation. "What the hell?" He completely missed the vague sound of a devious laugh coming from above him.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **So that's the end of the DA. I never thought it was Cho's fault, especially with the horrific method Umbridge used to force the truth out of her.**

 **Umbridge is Headmistress now. Dumbledore is not around to protect the students. What mayhem awaits them next?**

 **See ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Second last chapter of Book five. How will Rachele cope now that her mentor has been exiled from Hogwarts and Dolores Umbridge has officially taken over?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight – A Truth Is Revealed

"Okay Harry you ready?"

Harry nodded, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the common room. It was his first Occulumency lesson with Rachele and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little apprehensive.

"Good, now close your eyes." He did so. "Take a deep breath, block out everything and listen only to my voice. Can you do that?" He was still for a moment before nodding. "Okay, we're going to start with some basic visualisation. I want you to pick a memory, something very private you've never shared."

Harry thought of Sirius and their short-lived chat at the station. Sirius had given him the picture of those in the Order and pointed out various people that had been lost to Voldemort's forces, including his parents.

"Now keep that memory in your mind, and try imagining a thin wall in front of it." He scrunched his face in concentration. "You got it?" He nodded. "Good, I'm going to try pushing past it. You need to focus on being that wall and prevent me from seeing that memory. So whenever you're ready."

Harry took another lungful of air, exhaled heavily before nodding. "I'm ready."

Rachele nodded and pointed her wand at him. "I'll start off gently, but enough for you to feel it. And three, two, one...Legilimens."

Harry immediately felt the prodding against his conscience and wanted nothing more than to keep the intrusion out. He focused on the wall and pushed it forward, successfully throwing the invasion from his head.

"Excellent Harry." Rachele smiled proudly. "Good start, you're already getting the hang of it."

"Yeah but I have a nasty headache." Harry winced and grabbed his head.

She nodded. "It can be both stressful and draining on the mind, it's takes immense practise to adjust to the after effects."

"Why couldn't I push Snape out?"

Rachele scowled. "He used a extremely strong Legilimency spell on you Harry. You were lucky he didn't give you brain damage." She shook her head. "All I want you to do is practise what we did tonight and we'll meet up again same time next Friday. Keep your focus on that wall, thicken it brick by brick, the more layers you have the more stronger your resistance will be." She smiled. "Soon enough you'll be able to flick away anyone that attempts to read your mind."

"Can you demonstrate?" Harry asked.

"You want to try Legilimency on me?" He nodded. "Alright, give it your best shot." Harry pulled out his wand. "Just think the opposite. Instead of pushing me out, you want to push in."

"Okay...Legilimens!" Harry jumped from his conscience to hers and was immediately met with dozens of steel barriers. Before he could make a simple move to push onto one of them, he was roughly shoved out, causing him to snap back to reality with a gasp. "Blimey Rachele! That's a strong mind you have there."

She smiled. "I need to if I come across people like Voldemort and his Death Eaters." She touched his hand. "Dumbledore was right that you need to learn this Harry, so that bastard can't control your thoughts any more."

Harry sighed. "I'll do my best to practise then."

"Okay. Get some sleep then. You did very well tonight." She grinned.

"Thanks Rach, night then."

"Night!"

* * *

"Hey guys." Rachele greeted Robert and Claudia the next morning. "Sleep well?" They both shrugged. "Aren't you both the rays of sunshine?" She pouted. "How's that Patronus of yours coming along? She whispered to Claudia.

"It's better." The younger girl smiled. "I have the light part down, I'm just having trouble making a full form."

"All work in progress." Rachele said patting her arm. "But you're doing really well, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Claudia said blushing.

"What about you Rach?" Robert asked.

She looked around before leaning forward. "It was Harry's first Occulumency lesson." She whispered.

"How's he doing?" He asked intrigued.

"Very well. He has the basics down."

"When's his next lesson?" Claudia asked softly.

"Next Friday, they're always once a week. Gotta be low pro," She sighed. "Anyway, you guys wanna go for a walk after this? It is the weekend after all."

Robert smiled. "Good idea."

They finished up their breakfast before heading outside for a leisurely morning stroll. Since winter still lingered, the sky was grey and dreary, the wind bitingly chilly despite the snow having melted long ago.

"You guys up for a lil adventure?" Rachele grinned mischievously.

Robert gazed at her warily. "What're you up to Gryffindor?" She smirked and pointed downhill, towards a very dark, very _forbidden_ forest. "Oh come on really? That's a little bit ambitious isn't it?"

She smirked. "What're you chicken?" She ignored his mock-glare and looked at Claudia. "Will you come?"

Claudia opened and closed her mouth a few times before sighing in defeat. "I guess..."

Rachele whooped. "At least you have some balls..." She jerked her head towards Robert. "...unlike _some_ people."

"Hey I'm not scared." Robert objected. "Students aren't allowed, we'll get busted."

"Hello? It's Umbridge! We don't care remember?" She rubbed her hands gleefully. "Besides this'll just piss her off even more."

Robert let out a chuckle. "Well when you put it like that."

She grinned. "Knew you'd come around." She grabbed each of their hands. "Let's stay together, don't wanna get lost in there."

"Comforting." Robert said dryly.

The trio huddled closer together as they walked through the thick trunks. Claudia wrapped her arms around Rachele's, keeping as close to the older girl as possible. Robert kept a firm grip on Rachele's hand, his eyes averting around them for any signs of danger. The further they ventured inside, the thicker and closer the trees became causing it to become darker by the minute. Suddenly there was a snapping of a twig and they halted in their tracks.

"What was that?" Claudia squeaked.

Rachele stepped forward on guard. "Stay behind me." She glared at her surroundings, something was definitely out there. A large shadow stepped out and she took a defensive stance. "Who's there?" The figure stepped into the light and her eyes widened. "Hagrid?"

"Rachele...what you doing here lass?"

"Uh...well I-" She stopped when three more figures stepped out. "Harry? Ron? Hermione?" She looked back to Hagrid. "What the bloody heck is going on here?"

"First you tell us why you're wandering about the Forbidden Forest by yourself." Hagrid said sternly.

She grinned sheepishly. "Just going for a stroll. And I'm not alone, I have Robbie and Claudia with me."

Hagrid sighed. "Ah well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. All o' you follow me."

All six teenagers followed the half-giant deeper into the woods until they came across a clearing. A ruckus was heard from close by, they looked up to see a stampede of centaurs charging past, shouting roars of rage and vexation.

"Blimey." Rachele gaped. "What's got them so worked up?"

"I don't know." Hagrid frowned. "But it can't be good, they're dangerous at the best of times." He sighed. "The Ministry restricts their territory much more, they're gonna have a full uprising on their hands."

Rachele stared after where the centaurs had gone. "Hagrid..." She turned to him. "Watch Robbie and Claudia for me."

Hagrid looked at her. "What're you- ey! Where are you going?" Rachele had bolted from the group, disappearing into the darkness.

"Rachele!" Claudia cried out but Robert held her back.

"Don't Claudia...there's a reason she didn't take us with her."

Claudia looked helplessly at him. "Where did she go?"

He gazed out where their friend had gone. "I don't know...and I'm not sure I want to."

Rachele raced through the forest, ducking under branches and jumping over high roots. Her gaze was fixed on the ground, following the tracks the centaurs had left behind. She quickened her pace when she heard distinctly deep voices ahead. Finally she spotted them just ahead, huddled in a circle as though it were a private business meeting.

"It appears we have a guest."

Rachele stepped out to expose herself, putting her arms out to show she wasn't a threat. "I'm a friend, I mean no harm."

A large, black broad-chested centaur loomed over her. "We know who you are Rachele Sullivan. Firenze has spoken of you."

"Then you know why I'm here."

He nodded. "You are a loyal friend to Albus Dumbledore, who is a loyal friend to us. You are a part of the light."

She scratched her chin. "Well actually I kinda _am_ light but that's not the point. I wanted to warn you about Dolores Umbridge, a representative of the Ministry who's currently Headmistress of Hogwarts."

The black centaur snorted in distaste. "We care not for some presumptuous woman who hates our kind. We want to know why our lands have been reduced, why our families are being driven out of their homes."

"The Minister of Magic has become extremely paranoid." Rachele answered. "They're taking whatever measures they can to ensure they stay in power, so they're targeting anything that's beyond their control...and that includes centaurs."

He pawed the ground angrily. "We still not stand for this!"

"I know it's upsetting!" Rachele put her hands up to calm him. "But I'm on your side, I will do everything in my power to give your homes back to you."

The black centaur leered down at her. "We are counting on you small human, do not fail us."

She gave him a respectful bow. "I give you my word." She glanced back. "I have to be getting back to my friends now, please excuse me." She hurried back the way she came, heightening her senses to navigate through the pitch black. She heard a high-pitch scream, one she'd recognise anywhere. "Hermione!" She broke into a dead run, dashed into the clearing she left her friends and came to a sudden stop. There was Hermione being held by a giant of all things, while the others looked on helplessly.

"Grawp!" Hermione said pointing a stern finger. "Put me down... _now!._ " The giant, Grawp was it?, put her down gently wearing the face of a scolded puppy.

"Rachele!" Claudia dashed over and clung onto her best friend. "Where did you go?"

"Sorry...had to run an errand." She said distractedly. "Um...who's that?"

"That's Grawp." Robert answered as he walked to her. "Hagrid's half brother. He's scared Umbridge will fire him soon, so he's asked us to look after him."

Rachele's put her hands up. "Harry, Ron and Hermione can do it, I have my hands full."

"I think he has a crush on Hermione." Robert chuckled. They watched as Grawp scrummaged through a pile of random junk before picking up the handle bar off a bicycle. He rang the bell and shyly held it out for Hermione to take. When she cautiously took it from him, he stood back and watched her expectantly. She glanced at the boys, then awkwardly rang the bell as well to which Grawp beamed happily.

"Cute." Rachele sniggered. "You know how to pick em Hermione!" She called out.

Hermione and the boys stared at her. "Where have you been?"

"Busy! Don't change the subject." She walked down to them. "A bicycle bell, he's a keeper." She said grinning.

"Shut up." Hermione grumbled.

"Like I told these two, you lot can watch this big lovable child." She rolled her eyes. "I have enough to worry about with miss pink toad-face back at the school."

"S'alright Rachele." Hagrid chuckled. "I was only gonna ask these three anyway, I know you have your hands full."

Rachele sighed with relief. "Thanks, I owe you one." She smiled. "We'll be heading back now, see you guys later." She held each of her friend's hands again and pulled them away into the forest. Some minutes later they emerged out of the trees and found themselves back on the school grounds.

"Blimey it's good to be outta there." Robert breathed.

Rachele raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not that bad."

"I hate that place." Claudia whimpered, clutching onto Rachele's arm, who stared wide-eyed at her.

"What is it with you two? Haven't you been in the forest before?" Neither of them answered. "Really? Wow sorry I asked." She smiled. "Come on let's go back inside where it's warmer."

A few nights later, Rachele decided to wait up while Harry attended another private 'lesson' with Snape. Instead of lingering in a empty, boring common room, she thought she'd wait for Harry along the corridors just near the potions classroom. She wandered aimlessly for a few minutes until she heard soft whispers nearby. She rounded a corner and found the Weasley twins comforting a young Gryffindor first year who appeared to be in tears.

"What's going on?"

All three whipped their heads up in alarm. "Blimey Rachele. Gave us a heart attack you did." Fred breathed.

"Thought you were Umbridge." Said George.

She scowled. "Flattered." She nodded to the boy. "Is he alright?"

They shook their heads. "The stinkin witch used that bloody quill again."

Rachele kneeled down so she was face to face with the upset boy. "Can I have a look?" She asked softly. The boy slowly withdrew his hand, she took it and looked over the wound. "It's not too bad, it'll heal in time. You're a brave boy." She patted his head bringing on a small smile.

"Rachele?" Harry was standing behind them, staring concernedly at the boys hand.

"Harry." She stood up. "She's done it again."

Harry's gaze never wavered from the lines that had been scratched into the boys skin. "Why did she do this?"

"Who knows." Rachele growled. "I swear I just wanna stick my wand where the sun don't shine and just-"

" _Hem hem"_

All heads turned to the voice; Umbridge stood before them holding herself up with an aggravating stature of authority. "As I've told you before Mr Potter, naughty children deserve to be punished."

"Why don't you flap your wings and fly back to that pathetic grotto you people call a Ministry." Rachele snarled. "Damn confounded evil bat!"

"Watch your tone Sullivan!" Umbridge snapped. "Or I'll-"

"You'll what? Expel me?" She laughed haughtily. "I'd love to see you try." She stepped forward, eyes flashing with angry electricity sparking off her that only Umbridge could see. The older woman staggered backwards in fear. "Y-you'll pay for your insolence little girl!"

"Try me!" Rachele stepped forward and the headmistress turned and fled before anyone could blink.

"Blimey Rach." Harry grinned. "That was brilliant, how do you always scare her like that?"

Rachele smirked. "Let's just say Umbridge and I share a complicated history."

"You're an inspiration m'lady." Fred said with a bow.

"You motivate us to follow our dreams." George copied his brother.

"What the hell are you two talking about now?" Rachele gave them a look.

"We figured our future laid outside the world of academic achievement." Fred began.

"And since you're such the little rebel." George grinned. "We would like to recruit your help along with those pesky friends of yours."

Rachele stared long and hard at their identical smirks, only imagining what these two pranksters were hiding up their sleeves. But if it was an stunt performed directly towards Umbridge, then she would give every bit of her assistance in making that woman's life hell.

She gave the twins a devious grin of her own. "I'm in."

"Splendid!" They cheered.

"Hello?" Harry waved his hand. "Someone like to fill me in?"

"Sorry Harry" They both said. "Trade secret between us and the little lady here."

"Fine" Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed then. See y'all later."

Once he was gone, the twins turned to Rachele with glints in there eyes. "Well...let's get started."

Rachele grinned up at them. Things were about to get interesting, oh she couldn't wait to tell Robert and Claudia.

The following week past by in a swift blur. After Rachele had informed Robert and Claudia about her plans with the twins, both were eager to offer any contribution they could. The days after that were secret rendezvous's with Fred and George, discussing for hours each day on what was going down. They decided on initiating everything on the day of the O.W.L. Exams where they knew Umbridge would be present.

The exams commenced, the Great Hall was silent save for the scratching of quills on paper. Umbridge stood proudly at the front with a giant pendulum swinging slowly behind her. All was quiet until a vague rumble could be heard outside. A few heads turned quizzically but they dismissed it as their imagination. But it sounded again, this time loud enough for Umbridge to grow suspicious and strut quickly to the large doors to investigate. She swung them open, stopping when she noticed three or four small potion bottles lined up on the floor. Frowning, she tapped one with her toe, shrieking when it exploded in a puff of black smoke. The others were somehow triggered and they too blew up in the woman's face, leaving her in more black than pink. Immediately after, a tiny spark flew around in her face before zooming into the hall and splitting into multiple bright fireworks. By now all quills were down, and students were gazing around in wonder. But in the corridor, Umbridge's attention was up the staircase. A rush of air could be heard racing towards her, before five blurs flew past her causing her to shriek in fright. The Weasley twins, along with Rachele, Robert and Claudia soared around the Great Hall on their broomsticks, creating as much mayhem as possible. Fred and George flicked their wands causing all the exam papers to rocket from their tables and flutter in the air. Rachele shot small fireballs out of her wand, causing some to erupt as they hit the papers and others to simply fly around with the fireworks. Claudia was simply dropping more bomb potions, which exploded in mid-air producing the same black fog that smothered Umbridge. Robert on the other hand was having fun with the headmistress by chasing her around the room and hitting her behind with electric sparks from his wand. All the students that were taking their O.W.L.S were clapping and cheering this spectacular show on. But the group of jokers had one last trump card up their sleeve.

Rachele grinned and gave the twins a thumbs up. "Ready when you are boys!"

Fred and George exchanged an excited grin, the latter throwing one last, but much bigger, firework behind him. The five fliers steered to the side to avoid the effects they knew were coming. This firework detonated with a loud 'crack',into several colours that morphed together to form a large glowing red dragon with golden teeth. Umbridge stared up at the beast in horror before running for the doors as fast as her chubby legs could carry her. The dragon gave chase, rapidly gaining on her and finally catching her just outside the hall with a massive 'chomp.' It disintegrated and split up into more sparks that rocketed in all directions and completely destroying all the reform notices on the wall. When they finally went out, the forms fell with a loud crash, leaving trails of paper, smoke and ash. Umbridge stood there utterly defeated, covered head to toe in the remnants of this demolition.

Her prankers zoomed past her on their brooms with floods of cheering students running after them into the courtyard. More fireworks went off continuously in the sky, forming the large initial "W" in honours of Fred and George's unforgettable display. While it's true Rachele and her friends played a big part in it, the twins were the instigators so she was more than willing to give full credit to them.

Rachele flew a lap around the vicinity, taking in the glorious sight of their victory, and the demoralisation of a certain headmistress.

"Let's go down." She said flying in between Robert and Claudia. "Enjoy the fruits of our labours." She laughed in delight as they descended back to the ground. The trio was flocked by their peers the moment they landed; handshakes, high-fives and pats on the back were thrown at them as they wormed their way through. Amongst the ruckus, Rachele was able to pinpoint a certain ginger-head.

"Ginny!"

"Rachele! Thank Merlin!" The younger girl looked incredibly worried.

"What's wrong?" Rachele frowned.

"It's Harry. I saw him go off with Hermione and Ron, he seemed really spooked about something."

"How long ago was this?"

"Just a few minutes ago, I heard them mention something about going to Umbridges office."

A knot twisted in Rachele's stomach. "Crap...something must've happened." She turned to Ginny. "Listen go round up a few members from the DA, close friends if you can. I have a feeling Harry's going to need the help."

Ginny nodded and hurried away. Rachele turned back to the other two. "I have an idea, follow me." They followed her through the school, down several stairs and into the lower regions towards a door which she burst through without slowing down.

"Severus!"

The potions master looked up from his desk and glared daggers at her. "Sullivan, haven't you heard of knocking?"

Rachele ignored his sharp tone. "Severus there's no time! Harry, Ron and Hermione have gone up to use Umbridges office, why I don't know, but she could catch them anytime! And I need your help cause this might be serious, I think something's wrong, Harry looked panicky-"

"Sullivan..." Snape began rising from his seat.

"I think there's danger happening, but I can't be sure, I just have this _really really_ bad feeling and-"

"Sullivan!"

Rachele stopped her rambling at his loud voice. Snape let out a groan on frustration. "You will wait here and not attempt anything foolish. Do nothing unless I say." He walked out with a swish of his cloak.

"What the bloody hell?" Robert said loudly. "So we're supposed to wait around?"

"I trust him." Rachele said boldly. "He's a snivelling git but he's loyal to Dumbledore. I know he'll do the right thing." She leaned against the desk. "We'll just have to be patient." And patient they were, Rachele refrained from using her inner sight to check what Snape would do, she decided to put her complete faith in him. Turns out she was right to trust the man, for he returned not an hour later, bellowing through the door, a look of hard resolve set on his face.

"Sullivan. Get up to Umbridges office this instant."

The three stood up straight. "What's going on?" Rachele said hastily.

"Potter is undergoing illegal interrogation, I'm afraid this situation calls for your assistance only."

Rachele's eyes turned to steel. "Thank you Severus." And she bolted out with her companions close on her heel.

"Rachele!" Robert said running behind her. "What's happening? What does he mean by illegal interrogation?"

"Umbridge must've caught them sneaking around in her office. Who know's what's she's doing to make them talk. We need to hurry!" They quickened their pace, never once slowing down until they reached the staircase leading to Umbridges office. Rachele took the steps two at a time and burst through the door.

"UMBRIDGE!" Her eyes went wide at the scene in front of her. Umbridge, looking worse for wear from the prank, had a defenceless Harry at wand point with a complete look of derangement in her eyes. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were all there too, kept bound by wand-point by Malfoy and several other Slytherins who were part of the Inquisitorial Squad.

"Sullivan. Impeccable timing." Umbridge's eyes gleamed.

"What the hell are you doing to Harry?" Rachele snarled.

"Your friends have information I want." She smiled insanely. "Granger here was about to admit to something."

Rachele's eyes darted to Hermione. "Admit to what exactly?"

Hermione's lip trembled. "I was going to tell her where Dumbledore's secret weapon was."

Rachele's eyes narrowed. _'Secret Weapon?'_ She kept her gaze steadily on her's, Hermione's brown eyes shining back at her, pleading her to understand. That's when she knew and she turned back to Umbridge keeping her expression as neutral as possible. "That's true, Dumbledore has a weapon he's been keeping from the Ministry. We can take you to it."

Umbridge ordered only Rachele, Hermione and Harry to lead the way. Rachele shot a secret glance towards Robert and Claudia. She was relieved when she received two subtle nods.

The trio led Umbridge all the way to the Forbidden Forest, the older woman trailing whilst keeping her wand trained on them. Hermione was in the lead, Rachele behind her then Harry.

"How much further?" Umbridges shaky voice demanded.

"Not far." Hermione replied keeping her head up. "Had to be somewhere students wouldn't find it accidently."

Rachele leaned forward. "Keep distracting her, I have another plan."

"Do whatever you can, just hurry!" Hermione whispered back.

Rachele nodded, ducked low and darted sideways into the trees. Her escape went unnoticed by Umbridge who was too busy frantically swatting flies away. She peeked out from behind a thick tree to make sure they stayed on the right track. She then crept away through the forest, keeping her feet light to avoid attracting attention from the crazed headmistress. She sharpened her sight as her surroundings darkened, but never slowing her pace down. She finally stumbled into a familiar clearing and looked about her urgently.

"Hello? Can you hear me? I come with news!"

A tall figure emerged from the shadows, revealing the same ebony centaur she had spoken to before. "Human child, you have returned."

"We haven't got much time!" She hurried over to him. "You need to follow me!"

He leered sceptically at her. "Why would we follow a small human such as yourself?" Several other centaurs stepped out, completely surrounding her.

"Because Umbridge is here! She's part of the Ministry. The same people who cut you off from your homes." She looked at him with large green eyes.. "I thought you'd have some fun getting revenge on her."

The black centaur snorted. "Lead the way!"

Rachele smiled, turned around and ran with the centaur herd close on her heel. She threw out senses to track where Harry and Hermione were and was startled when she felt them close by. She skidded to a halt and signalled the centaurs to do the same. She peered around a tree and observed the scene just below them.

"Well?" She heard Umbridge demand. "Where is this weapon?" There was silence. "There's isn't one is there?" Her voice trembled with betrayel. "You were trying to trick me! You know...I really hate children."

Rachele stepped out into full view. "I'm glad you feel that way toad-face. We don't really fancy you much either." She stood tall and confident, her majestic allies standing guard behind her.

"S-sullivan! H-how did you... _centaurs?_ "

Rachele grinned. "I have friends in all places. And these one's aren't particular happy to see you." As if to emphasise her point, one centaur pawed the ground angrily.

"They have no business here!" Umbridge shrieked. "This is a Ministry matter!"

Rachele raised her hand and one centaur aimed an arrow at her. "This is their territory, always has been." She glared. "And you're tresspassing."

"Order him to lower his weapon!" Umbridge said shrilly. "I warn you! Under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence-"

"QUIET!" Rachele yelled. "Insult them again and I can't control what they do to you!"

"Silence you insolent child! I'm through with your games! I don't have to answer to you or these filthy half-breeds!"

That was the last straw, the centaurs roared with rage and charged towards the woman. But before they could reach her, a large hand had plucked her off the ground.

"Grawp!" Rachele stared up at the giant as he gazed curiously at his new toy. The centaurs gathered around him, jumping up, shooting arrows, any method to bring their prey down.

"Stop!" Hermione cried. "It's not his fault!"

"Stay back Hermione!" Rachele shouted as she rushed forward. "Don't provoke them!"

"They're hurting him! Make them stop! He doesn't understand!"

A couple of arrows had buried itself in Grawps upper arm. The giant somehow made the connection that they were meant for Umbridge and he dropped the woman as though she caught fire. The centaurs bent down to roughly grab her arms.

"Potter do something!" She said eyes wide with fear. "Tell them I mean no harm!"

"I'm sorry Professor. I must not tell lies."

They watched as she was carried away by the herd, screaming out incoherent ramblings which faded into distant echoes.

"You two alright?" Rachele asked them.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You two head back." She said firmly. "I have one more thing to take care of."

"Rachele wait! What about-" Hermione tried asking but Rachele had already once again ran back through the trees.

Rachele jogged lightly along a thin trail, following the array of the fresh hoof tracks in the dirt. They led her back to the clearing she had met the centaurs earlier to find them standing around a trembling lady clad in pink.

"Back away." Rachele ordered. "I'd like a word with her."

They obeyed, clearing a path for the young girl. "Sullivan." Umbridge's voice shook with trepidation. "Why do they listen to you?"

"I'm their friend." Rachele glared. "And I suggest you remain quiet. You've pissed them off enough as it is." Umbridge nodded fearfully, eyes darting around nervously at the horse/man hybrids. But they shot back to the teenager when a bright white glow outlined her body.

"Now that I have your undivided attention." Rachele said, the energy glowing brighter. "I want you to listen to me carefully." Her eyes lit up with green energy, making the older woman whimper. "You will resign your position as Headmistress. I will be referencing your teaching methods to the Ministry, I feel certain you'll either be sacked or a the very least, suspended. You will send out a letter to Fudge, requesting Dumbledore be reinstated as Headmaster at Hogwarts. And lastly..." She crouched down to her level, her glaring turning harsh. "If I hear any word that you've either threatened or harmed any of my friends again...I will make sure you spend the rest of your pathetic life rotting away in a hole in Azkaban." Umbridge shivered at the mention of the unholy prison.

"Do I make myself clear?" Umbridge mumbled something under her breath. "I SAID AM I CLEAR?" She jumped and squeaked out. "Yes! Yes perfectly clear!"

"Good." Rachele stood up again, the glow disappearing and her eyes reverting back to normal. "Now I'll politely ask these kind gentleman to escort you safely back to Hogwarts." She smiled. "But only when they're finished with you." She bowed her head. "Good day centaurs." The bowed back, silently thanking the girl for her help. Rachele steadily walked away, ignoring Umbridges pleas for her to come back. She ran quickly back to the school, anxious to know what had become of her classmates. Just as she was crossing back across the grounds, she spotted Robert and Claudia racing towards her.

"Robbie! Claudia!" She gripped their arms. "Thank Merlin you're okay! What happened?"

Robert smirked. "It was Ron. He got the idea to hand out sweets."

"The Slytherins were greedy and just gorged it for themselves." Claudia smiled. "Turns out they were puking pastels. That gave us the window to run for it."

Rachele laughed. "That's brilliant! So where are they all now?"

Claudia fidgeted. "They uh...they've gone to London."

Rachele stared. "What?"

Robert nodded. "Harry said he had a vision of Voldemort holding Sirius captive at the Ministry, at the uh..." He looked at Claudia for help.

"...Department of Mysteries." she said. "They all went flying off on Thestrals."

"So we figured we'd wait for you and explain what happened." Robert finished.

Rachele ran a hand down her face. "Of all the irrational...stupid naïve idiot!" She growled in frustration. "Prat hasn't been practising Occulumency enough." She turned back to them. "Harry's walking into a trap. There'll be Death Eaters waiting for him, we need to alert the Order right away."

Robert gave her a look. "And how the hell are we supposed to get there? I don't much fancy jumping onto some creature I can't see."

Rachele gazed over her two most dearest friends thoughtfully. There was one way she could reach the Aurors, but it would also require exposing a part of herself they knew nothing about. Unsurprisingly, she felt no doubt, she trusted them more than life itself. If there was anyone in the world she could rely on with this secret, it was her best friends; Robert Kordellus and Claudia Clarken.

With her mind made up, she held out her hands. "Grab on...and hold on tight."

Robert looked apprehensive. "Rachele...what are you thinking _now?_ "

She smiled at him. "Trust me."

Claudia reached out and took her offered hand, shooting an expectant glance in Robert's direction. He sighed and copied her, taking Rachele's other free hand in a tight grip. Rachele smiled before closing her eyes. Her friends watched in utter amazement as two giant wings pulled out from her shoulders. She gave them a full stretch, the span being three times her body length, before giving them a wide grin. "You guys ready?" Before they could answer, the wings pushed downwards and they rocketed upwards into the deep night sky.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **I know Rachele didn't give Harry many Occulumency lessons but under the circumstances she didn't really have much of a chance. She would've been able to teach him a lot more if he hadn't charged over to save Sirius.**

 **Umbridge has finally been dealt with :3 Hoorraaayy! Say bye bye to the fat toad dressed in pink.**

 **Next chapter will be the last of Book 5. What will happen at the Department of Mysteries?**

 **See ya then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Book 5 is coming to it's conclusion. Rachele has revealed one of her deepest secrets to her two best friends. How will they react?**

 **Read and find out!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Final Chapter – The Power of Light

Millions of thoughts raced through Claudia's mind as she clung onto her best friend's neck. She knew Rachele was many things, kind, loyal, loving, courageous and many more attributes that showed her pure goodness of character. But one thing she would never have seen coming in her wildest dreams was for a pair of majestic feather wings to protude out of her friend's shoulder blades. Yet here she was, soaring through the air at ridiculous heights, latching onto Rachele with all her might as strong winds whipped her hair and face. Next to her Robert was hanging on just as tightly, his thick arms wrapped firmly around Rachele's waist.

After what felt like an eternity rushing through winds and clouds, they eventually slowed and Rachele began descending, landing smoothly along the side road , her feathers phasing back into her skin. She turned to check on her companions; Claudia was trembling slightly, her arms still clutched tightly around her neck. Robert had mostly released her, keeping a light hand on her hip and gazing around them curiously.

"You guys okay?" She asked, stroking Claudia's hair.

Robert nodded. "Where are we?"

Rachele gently pried the hands from around her neck. "I'll explain in a minute." She turned to Claudia. "I'm sorry, I should've given you a bit more warning."

Claudia backed away slowly. "It's okay, just a tiny shock that's all."

Rachele looked between them. "I'll explain everything later, I promise." She stared ahead. "But we have to hurry." Not needing to hold back any more, she knelt down and slammed her palm onto the ground. The buildings before them trembled, splitting apart and revealing the hidden home of the Blacks.

"Come on." Rachele ushered them inside, quickly closing the door behind them. "Sirius! Tonks! Anyone here?"

"Sirius?" Robert looked at her. "You mean Sirius Black?"

"Not now Robbie." She said firmly as she led them up the flight of stairs. "SIRIUS!"

"Rachele?" The shaggy man came racing around so they met in the middle of the corridor. "What are you lot doing here? You should be at school!"

"It's Harry." Rachele said frantically. "Voldemort planted a fake image in his mind that you were being tortured at the Ministry of Magic." She gripped his shirt. "He's falling into a trap, we have to help him."

Sirius went pale. "No...this can't be happening."

"You have to gather as many of the Order as you can. Take them to the Department of Mysteries, that's where Harry and five of his friends are."

Sirius's eyes widened. "He took others with him? _Who?_ "

She sighed. "That's not important Sirius. You need to help them."

He rose an eyebrow. "And what's stopping you from swooping in and saving them yourself? Ey little miss almighty?"

She smiled. "In due time...when I'm needed the most."

"Such patience lass." He chuckled. "If I were you, I'd charge in and kick Death Eater hide."

"Which is what you'll do." Rachele said. "I'm leaving Harry's safety in your hands. I'll keep watch from here."

Sirius put a hand on her shoulder. "If anything goes wrong. You come straight away."

She nodded. "Go."

The man disappeared and a large mangy dog took his place. The canine howled and leapt past the teenagers, down the stairs and out into the night.

"Can you two keep watch?" Rachele asked her friends as she sat cross-legged on the cold, damp floor.

"What are you going to do?" Robert looked down at her.

"Visualisation." She said simple before she closed her eyes and her body went limp.

"Rach." Robert waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

"What's wrong with her?" Claudia said worriedly.

"Her mind isn't here." He said observantly. "It's like she's having some weird out of body experience."

"I don't understand. Has she always had these abilities?"

"It's possible." Robert said distractedly. His mind flashed back to the second task during the Triwizard Tournament. Rachele had been in the exact same state while Harry was swimming deep in the black lake. Now he understood; Dumbledore hadn't put any spell on her at all, she alone had the power of insight. All that time she had been keeping an careful eye on her friend, that's how she knew precisely when and why she needed to dive in and save him from the Grindylows. If she was able to accomplish that, he wondered what other phenomenal power she was capable of.

Robert and Claudia watched over her for what seemed like hours. The house was bone-chillingly quiet as they apprehensively stood guard. What from, they weren't hundred percent certain; all they knew was they needed to keep their friend safe.

Rachele's eyes suddenly snapped open, startling her friends, and she jumped to her feet. "We have to get to the Ministry...NOW!"

Robert grabbed her hand. "Woah, Rach! Hang on we've been worried sick!" She turned to him, her eyes round and glistening with thick emotion.

"Gryffindor?" He frowned.

"Rachele?" Claudia touched her arm. "What's wrong?"

Rachele looked away. "Sirius...he's gone. I couldn't stop it."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Robert stepped closer.

She swallowed thickely. "He's dead...Bellatrix Lestrange." She growled out the Death Eaters name. "She killed him." She sighed deeply. "I should've just rescued Harry myself, it would've been easier."

"You can't blame yourself." He said softly. "It's on the Death Eaters, you know that."

"Voldemorts there." Her green eyes swirled with resolve. "Harry won't stand a chance against him." She grabbed their hands again. "I'm really sorry."

Robert and Claudia exchanged a nervous glance. "Uh...what for?"

"This."

Amethyst flames wrapped around the three teenagers, carrying them beyond the realms of their dimension. Moments later they landed back on earth, appearing in a dark unidentifiable room.

Robert stumbled backwards with a hand to his head. "W-w...what the hell was that?" Claudia's face had lost all it's colour as she kept a suffocating grip on Rachele's hand.

Rachele grinned apologetically. "Really, really sorry. That's how I travel around if I'm in a hurry. It takes some getting used to." She said attempting to pry her crushed fingers from the traumatised girl. "Claudia, you're killing my hand."

Claudia blushed and let her go. "Sorry..."

"Come here you two." She brought them into a huddle. "Listen to me very carefully. What you see tonight will change everything between us, so I need you to trust me."

Rober grinned. "After what we've seen so far, I doubt anything will surprise us."

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "Whatever makes you feel better, don't say I didn't warn you though." She gave both their hands a squeeze. "Go help Hermione and the others, keep each other safe. I'll see you soon." She smiled softly at them before vanishing with another woosh of flames.

"Let's go." Robert told Claudia and the pair raced through the building. They searched door after door, room after room for any sign of their schoolmates. Then they heard voices shouting some distance away, following the sound to end up in a circular room with a tall, stone archway in the centre. Beings of dark and light were flying around, tangled in a war of arms. Spells were being shot in all direction, green, red, white, all matter of coloured sparks bouncing off walls and being reflected by opponents. Robert quickly spotted Hermione and Ron standing back to back as they took on two tall cloaked figures. He and Claudia rushed over to aid them, managing to drive the Death Eaters away momentarily.

"Robert! Claudia!" Hermione stared in shock. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to help." Robert said, ignoring the dark glare Ron was shooting him. "Where's Harry?"

"He went after Bellatrix, she killed Sirius. Harry's stuck in some vengeful rage."

Claudia lightly tugged Robert's sleeve. "We should go find him."

Robert nodded. "She's right, we'll go help. You be alright here?"

Hermione nodded back. "The Aurors are helping us." She pointed towards a side-door. "They went through there."

"Thanks, come on Claudia." They sprinted through the door which led them to the main lobby to the Ministry. As they came in, they both stopped in their tracks, staring in horror at the scene before them.

There was Lord Voldemort in the flesh, wand drawn and duelling heavily with Albus Dumbledore. Harry sat defenceless against a nearby wall looking completely helpless.

"Harry!" Robert rushed over and knelt beside him. "Are you alright mate?"

Harry stared at him. "Robert...Claudia...what are you-?"

"No time to explain, we need to get you out of here."

A wall of fire burst from the Dark Lord's wand, morphing into a giant snake that towered and hissed at Dumbledore. Voldemort laughed gleefully, convinced he was well and truly triumphing over his old nemesis until a magnificent blinding light filled the room and extinguished the fire snake with no effort. A vague figure appeared within the brilliant glare, long hair blowing, wings spread out wide and illuminate green eyes flashing down at the now cowering Lord of Darkness.

Robert gazed with besotted wonder up at the radiant being. _'Rachele?'_ He glanced over at Claudia who wore the same bewildered expression.

" _ **Tom Riddle!"**_ The person spoke formally, identifying them as a young woman. **_"Dark wizard who shows no mercy, feels no love, has little remorse!"_** Every symbol from her voice vibrated down on Voldemort, making him tremble with fear. _**"It is my duty to protect the innocent you have so claimed as your prey. As long as I live, you shall not harm them. . . !"**_ Gorges of flames lifted up, twisting and flicking around her body. She thrust her hand out and the tower of fire shot down with the intention of disintergrating it's victim. Voldemort shielded his face in a futile attempt to protect himself. When nothing happened, he glanced up to find vivid amethyst embers inches from his face. The being of light flicked her wrist and the flames disappeared. " ** _Heed my warning Dark Lord, I have spared your life and shown you mercy. Next time you threaten to endanger the people here, I will not be so forgiving."_**

Flashes of green flames erupted from the side-wall fireplaces and several Aurors, along with the Minister of Magic, appeared on the scene. Voldemort could see now he was clearly outnumbered and out-powered. He quickly vanished in a whoosh of black dust, leaving the myserious woman in the light who smiled down at them all.

" _ **Do not be afraid. I am your friend."**_ Her gaze fell down to a wiped out Harry, and Robert and Claudia who were still gawking at her. **_"Please take care of them."_** She raised her arms, there was another blinding flash and she was gone. Meanwhile Minister Fudge was staring unblinking at the scene before him.

"He's back!" He whispered.

Robert chuckled. "I think the Ministry believes them now."

Claudia was instead gazing down the hall behind them. "I think we need to go down here."

He looked at her. "Why?"

"I just have this...sensation...like someone's compelling me to go."

Robert followed her gaze. "I wonder..." He let Claudia take the lead, following her all the way to the back and through a small door off to the left. They shuffled through, both breaking out into smiles when they saw a grinning Rachele waiting for them.

"Hey guys. Enjoy the show?"

"So that was you!" Robert exclaimed. "How...wow...that was incredible."

"Voldemort." Claudia looked at her in awe. "He was terrified of you... how-?"

Rachele chuckled. "There'll be plenty of time for questions later. We need to get back to Hogwarts." She grabbed their hands. "You ready?"

"What about Harry and the others?" Robert asked.

"Dumbledore and the Ministry are with them, they'll be fine." She reassured him. "Okay and one, two...three!" The trio once again was swallowed by her signature purple fire leaving the fate of the Ministry behind them.

Upon their return, Robert and Claudia both swore to Rachele that they would honour her wishes and keep her secret safe. And true to their word, as they met up for the final feast before going home, they never uttered a word to anyone which touched Rachele's greatly; she had no doubt she could trust them. They chatted, laughed and filled themselves with delectable feast foods as though nothing was out of the ordinary. While she ate, Rachele had a skim of the Daily Prophet and for a change was satisfied with it's contents. Due to recent events, Albus Dumbledore had been reinstated as Hogwarts headmaster, revoking the regulations that had been initiated. Doloroes Umbridge was undergoing suspension and questioning over her methods used on the students. Lastly rumours had spread that Minister Fudge was resigning from office, this was decided only days after Voldemort's sighting at the Ministry.

"Can't say none of us saw this coming." Rachele said tapping the paper. "First sign of trouble and he flees."

"If he's quitting, who's taking his place then?" Robert asked from next to her.

"Doesn't say, elections must still be in process." She shrugged. "Have you guys got your O.W.L.S back yet?

Claudia smiled. "I got mostly E's in all my subjects, but-"

"Let me guess." Rachele grinned. "You got a big fat 'O' in potions." Claudia blushed and nodded making her chuckle. "Good on ya, that's fantastic." She turned to Robert. "And what about you?"

"Mostly got 'A's and 'E's, but I did get an 'O' in Defense."

Rachele beamed. "That's awesome! Those are really good grades!"

"What about you then?" He asked.

She grinned. "Got all 'O's." She high-fived Claudia.

Robert gawked at her. "Blimey how do you do that? You've been rebelling all year."

"Only against Umbridge. I was studious with all the others, and Dumbledore gave us grades based on our skill in the DA."

Claudia ducked her head. "I didn't get as high as you guys."

Rachele patted her hand. "Hey you still did amazingly well.

Robert nodded. "Yeah getting an 'E' is impressive. Claudia just blushed again, still not used to so many compliments.

"Well I should go pack my stuff and get an early night." Rachele grabbed her bag and made her way out, her friends close behind her. As they left the hall to head back for their dorms, the headmaster approached them.

"Miss Sullivan, a word if you will."

"Okay Professor, one second." She turned to give Robert and Claudia a tight hug each. "I'll meet up with you guys for the train tomorrow." She waved goodbye and followed her mentor down the corridor and out of sight before he turned to face her.

"Little one." He spoke softly, yet firmly. "Please explain your...unexpected appearance at the Ministry."

"What's there to explain Albus?" She replied. "My friends went charging head-first into danger, they needed my help."

"If this is about Lord Voldemort, I assure you I had it under control. You were not needed Rachele."

"Don't embarrass yourself Albus." Rachele said pityingly. "You were struggling with him, I could tell." Her eyes softened. "I won't deny he's gotten stronger."

Albus smiled in spite of himself. "He's still no match for you though, is he?"

"I just wanted to send him a message. Get it through his thick brain that he's not all powerful." She sighed. "At least the Minister believes he's back now."

"Seeing is believing." Dumbledore chuckled. "I suppose I should thank you then little one. Fudge was witness to you making a stand against the dark forces. I'd like to believe he doesn't post you as much of a threat any more."

She laughed lightly. "He'll still come after me Albus. He fears any one who possesses immense power that is beyond his control."

"Will you register?"

She grinned. "Like I said...if or when they catch me." She let out a long huff of air. "I'm pretty knackered Albus, long journey home tomorrow and all."

He smiled. "Of course, you need your beauty rest." He picked up her hand and patted it. "Sleep well little one."

"Good night Albus." Rachele bade to her mentor, giving him a quick hug and heading back down the corridor.

As she entered the common room a little later, she found Hermione and Ginny whispering quietly to each other on the couch.

"Hey guys." She said softly.

"Hey Rach!" Hermione grinned.

"Glad to see you guys are alright."

"What'd ya mean?" Ginny asked.

Rachele sat down between them. "I heard about what happened at the Ministry. I was worried sick."

"Hang on." Hermione gave her a weird look. "How come Robert and Claudia were there but you weren't?"

Rachele stared blankly. "They were there?" She scratched her head. "That would explain why I couldn't find them anywhere." She shrugged. "Maybe they just wanted to help."

"How did they get there?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I dunno...Floo powder?" She stood back up and stretched. "I'm going to bed. Night girls." She shuffled up the stairs and disappeared into the girls dorms.

Hermione turned back to Ginny. "That was weird."

"I know. Why would Robert and Claudia coming rushing to help us, but Rachele didn't?" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "She's not the cowardly type."

"Maybe she had other priorities she couldn't get away from. She does disappear an awful lot."

"True...almost like." Ginny looked at her. "...she's hiding something."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't think she lied just now...do you?"

"There's no way. Rachele wouldn't ever mislead us." They exchanged prudent glances.

"...would she?"

The Hogwarts Express loudly blew it's horn with smoke billowing from it's pipe, signalling for students to begin boarding for their journey home. Rachele strolled inbetween her two best friends, chatting animatedly about their plans for the summer. She had insisted Robert come visit this year, just to see how Rachele lived in the Muggle world and also how well Claudia was fitting into her new home. Robert agreed but only after spending the first one or two weeks with his family; his mother was fussy that way, always clinging onto her little boy.

It was just as they entered their compartment, Rachele froze staring unfocused at the ground in horror.

"Rach?" Robert said worriedly. "You alright?"

"Sweet Merlin I just realised." She turned large unblinking eyes to them. "I haven't seen my cat since Christmas."

Claudia's eyes widened. "He wasn't in your dorms?"

She shook her head. "He never came back. I've been so distracted I never noticed until now."

"Where is he then?" Robert asked.

"Probably back at home I guess..." Rachele slumped in her seat. "I'm the worst pet owner ever."

"No you're not." Claudia scooted over to her. "He was...just being lazy I guess." She looked away.

Rachele hooted with laughter. "Too right! He probably stuffed himself with Christmas goodies and has been sleeping non-stop!" She clapped Claudia on the back. "Brilliant!"

Claudia smiled shyly and shrugged modestly. Robert chuckled in good humour, bemused by Rachele's giggling fit.

"Aaw man, I love you guys!"

She scooched over, forcing Claudia to move to the end. Then she grabbed Roberts arm and pulled him across so he was squished next to her. Still laughing, she threw her arms around their shoulders, hugging them close

This would be a summer to remember.

 **End of book Five**

* * *

 **So Robert and Claudia have seen who Rachele really is. How will their friendship evolve now that the truth is in the open?**

 **Find out in Book Six!**

 **See ya then!**

 **Ciao for now! :333**


End file.
